The longest war
by winsol
Summary: Après Ultron, Steve se lance dans un périple en Russie pour retrouver Bucky, localisé là-bas par le SHIELD, et essayer de le ramener chez eux. /Songfic. Mentions de torture et de viol./
1. These streets

**1\. THESE STREETS**

 _But even if we won't admit it to ourselves_

 _We'll walk upon these streets and think of little else_

 _So I won't show my face here anymore_

 _I won't show my face here anymore._

 **Brooklyn – 4 juillet 2014.**

Dévastées.

Ainsi lui semblent être les rues du Brooklyn d'après-guerre. Les gratte-ciel ne se sont jamais élevés aussi haut, les trottoirs n'ont jamais connu autant de peuple pour les fouler, et pourtant, ce n'est que du vide qui se présente aux yeux de Steve. Il ne saurait le décrire autrement, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître. Entouré de monde, il n'a jamais été aussi seul.

Casquette vissée sur ses cheveux, lunettes de soleil devant les yeux, un début de duvet qu'il a négligemment laissé pousser sur ses joues, il marche tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, en un mot, méconnaissable. Steve Rogers n'a jamais fui, ne s'est jamais caché, quel que soit le danger face à lui, mais il se sent vulnérable sous le feu de tant de regards anonymes. Lesquels, en temps normal, s'illuminent en l'apercevant, lui, le héros des Etats-Unis. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils glissent sur lui sans s'y arrêter, il n'est plus Captain America, simplement un visage de plus dans la foule, et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

Même s'il a passé l'essentiel de son temps à Washington depuis ce fameux jour où on l'a sorti de la glace, il n'a su éviter ni New York, ni même Brooklyn. Il n'a même pas essayé, allant là où le devoir l'exigeait en mettant ses états d'âme de côté, en stoïque militaire qu'il est. Le devoir, ce mot ordonne sa vie, le pousse à se lever et à mettre un pied devant l'autre, c'en en même devenu une excuse pour ne plus penser à ce passé qui le hante, passé alors oublié comme un traumatisme trop violent pour que sa conscience le laisse y avoir plein accès. Seulement, ses souvenirs sont bien là, enfouis certes, mais ne demandant qu'à sortir de la fosse où sa mémoire les a jetés. N'attendant qu'un élément déclencheur pour refaire surface.

Tapis dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, nourris vicieusement de sa tristesse et de ses regrets, ils ont enfin trouvé la force de se libérer.

 _« Who the hell is Bucky ? »_

Ces mots le hantent, et ne sont sans doute pas étrangers à sa présence ici. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre un 4 juillet, de toute manière ? C'est à Brooklyn qu'il a passé tous ses anniversaires – jusqu'à la guerre. Et, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Bucky était toujours là.

Ceci dit, nulle célébration pour Steve. Il n'y aura pas de fête d'anniversaire, pas de bougies à souffler – à près d'une centaine d'années passées, même sa respiration de super soldat n'aurait suffi à toutes les éteindre – et pas de cadeaux. Il ne saurait se réjouir de sa naissance alors qu'il se sent mort. Pourri de l'intérieur.

Date de fête nationale également, il y aura du monde aux balcons, des feux d'artifice, des cris, des gens qui danseront dans les rues, et il sait d'ores et déjà que toute cette joie glissera sur lui sans l'atteindre le moins du monde, comme s'il y était imperméable. Depuis qu'il est comme revenu au monde, il n'a pas passé son temps libre à broyer du noir ; il s'est autorisé des sourires, de la satisfaction, de la fierté, tant de nuances de bonheur sans que ce dernier se présente réellement à lui. Il a goûté à la joie, il ne saurait le nier. Mais ce soir, ce sera différent. Ce soir, ce n'est pas l'euphorie qu'il s'autorisera à toucher du doigt, mais sa propre tristesse. Un tour dans ses souvenirs longtemps dénigrés, une plongée dans le vide abyssal qui s'est emparé de son coeur depuis qu'il a tout perdu.

Ou, du moins, depuis qu'il a cru avoir tout perdu.

 _« Shut up ! You're my mission ! »_

Il marche sans faire attention au lieu où le mènent ses pas. Y réfléchir serait tricher. Il veut se perdre dans ses souvenirs, sa mémoire est aux commandes, et quand ses yeux quittent ses pieds pour regarder devant lui, une fraction de secondes lui suffit pour reconnaître le portail de son école primaire.

Et, brisant le calme apparent de la rue, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

« Rogers, répond-il simplement, arquant un sourcil quand une voix féminine qu'il ne connait que trop bien retentit au bout du fil.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Rogers. »

Il ne répond pas. Attend qu'elle dise ce qu'elle a à dire. Car Natasha ne l'aurait certainement pas appelé uniquement pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle aurait envoyé un message, comme les autres membres de l'équipe, ou aurait même prétendu l'avoir oublié, ce qui n'aurait pas choqué Steve outre mesure, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais été dupe ; tous deux savent que tout ce qui rentre dans la tête de l'espionne n'en sort jamais, même quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une date d'anniversaire – d'autant que celle de Steve est particulièrement facile à retenir.

« Te voilà bien muet Rogers, continue-t-elle, de cette voix à moitié moqueuse dont elle détient le secret – et il n'en faut pas davantage à Steve pour l'imaginer de l'autre côté du fil, ses lèvres étirées en ce mystérieux sourire en coin qu'elle aime tant arborer. Et pourtant, je ne t'ai même pas encore donné ton cadeau.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries, Romanoff.

\- Pas le temps ? Pourtant, tu n'as aucune mission en cours, que je sache. Mais soit. Ceci dit, je ne plaisantais pas, j'ai réellement un cadeau pour toi. Avec les compliments de Fury.

\- Je t'écoute, lâche-t-il dans un soupir, prêt à tout pour qu'elle en finisse et qu'il puisse repartir s'adonner à sa mélancolie.

\- Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Barnes. »

 _These streets are yours, you can keep them_

 _I don't want them_

 _They pull me back, and I surrender_

 _To the memories I run from._

 **Ecole primaire de Brooklyn – 1924.**

Ce n'est pas tant Steve qui n'aime pas le sport : c'est plutôt le sport qui ne veut pas de lui.

Pourtant, lui ne demande rien d'autre que d'être capable de courir plusieurs tours de terrain comme tous ses camarades. Et dieu sait qu'il essaie à chaque fois ; seulement sept ans et déjà têtu comme une mûle. La maîtresse, sa mère, même le docteur, tous ont essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Ils savent qu'il est fort, déterminé, qu'il s'en sent capable, mais ses poumons, eux, ne peuvent suivre le rythme.

Aucun de tous ces discours ne l'a empêché, à chaque cours de sport, d'être à la ligne de départ pour l'échauffement et de partir en trombe comme tous les autres enfants. Seulement, les autres enfants ne sont pas asthmatiques. Ils ne fatiguent pas au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu peux t'arrêter, Steve, c'est bon », lance la maîtresse en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Il acquiesce, ralentit sa foulée jusqu'à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas bon du tout. Les rires à peine dissimulés provenant de ses camarades en sont une preuve suffisante. Mais Steve est tant épuisé que même sa fierté, bien que piquée, n'est pas assez forte pour le pousser à continuer.

Il a l'habitude, de toute façon.

Rapidement, tous les enfants se regroupent autour de la maîtresse en attendant qu'elle déclare l'activité du jour. Rien de plus inquiétant pour Steve. Tout ce qu'il peut espérer, c'est qu'elle ne choisisse pas un sport collectif – auquel cas il est toujours le maillon faible de l'équipe.

« Formez tous des groupes de trois, lance-t-elle finalement. On va commencer avec le jeu de la confiance, d'accord ? »

Le jeu de la confiance ? Appelez plutôt cela torture. Fermer les yeux et se balancer d'avant en arrière, en comptant sur ses équipiers pour être rattrapé... Il s'agit uniquement de foi, de toute évidence, or, Steve, pour sa part, ne croit en aucun de ces élèves. Aucun d'eux ne veut jouer avec lui. Et quand ils y sont obligés... ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber _intentionnellement_ , mais ils ne feraient pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts pour le rattraper.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observe l'élève arrivé il y a deux ou trois jours. Steve songe à lui demander de faire équipe avec lui. Il vient de rejoindre l'école, après tout, alors il ne peut sans doute pas encore le mépriser comme tous les autres. Pourtant, le blondinet se tait. Trop timide, trop inquiet d'être encore rejeté. Sans compter que l'autre a l'air taciturne. Et puis, il ne veut pas s'imposer alors qu'il sait que toute équipe le comprenant sera pénalisée par sa présence.

Les groupes se forment rapidement, et sans surprise, il est toujours seul. Le nouveau aussi. Après les avoir rapidement observés, la maîtresse déclare :

« Steve, tu n'as qu'à aller avec James, d'ac...

\- Bucky, la coupe le garçon d'un ton implacable, comme pour la défier de lui donner un autre prénom. Je m'appelle Bucky.

\- Avec Bucky, reprend-elle sans se démonter ni perdre son calme. Vous pouvez commencer tous les deux, et je viendrai vous aider dans quelques minutes. »

Steve acquiesce, mais n'ose pas bouger. Il croise le regard de l'auto-proclamé Bucky, lequel s'approche alors de lui sans un mot, les mains dans les poches. Il fait déjà quelques centimètres de plus que Steve – comme la majorité des enfants – et porte ses cheveux courts, sombres, presque aussi noirs que ceux de Steve sont blonds. Ses yeux de même, obscurs, gris avec des paillettes de bleu-vert.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, hein ? lâche finalement le brun, qui fixe maintenant Steve avec suspicion.

\- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? se récrie l'intéressé, choqué par l'idée – il ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose, même à ces enfants qui seraient capable de lui faire bien pire.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste pensé que si les autres t'évitent, c'est peut-être parce que tu es du genre à ne pas rattraper.

\- Non, c'est promis. Ils m'évitent parce que... ils ne m'aiment pas. Parce que je n'arrive pas à courir comme eux et parce que je suis petit. Ils pensent que je suis trop différent. »

Le garçon arque un sourcil, semble prendre son temps pour réfléchir, puis finalement hausse les épaules et lâche :

« Ils sont bêtes. Tu vas grandir, non ? D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas _si_ petit. Et puis, du moment que tu arrives à m'attraper, moi je m'en fiche que tu ne saches pas courir. »

Steve esquisse un sourire, et il est sûr de voir l'autre faire de même, bien que ce dernier semble renfrogné.

« Si je peux te faire confiance, tu peux me faire confiance, déclare-t-il, tendant solennellement sa main au brun. Ca te va ?

\- Ca me va, approuve l'autre en lui serrant la main. Je suis Bucky.

\- Et moi, Steve. »

 _Oh, we have paved these streets_

 _With moments of defeat._

 **Brooklyn – 1941.**

Sarah Rogers.

Gravé dans la pierre, le nom le nargue, le tente à s'abandonner dans les souvenirs partagés avec celle qu'il a perdue. De longues boucles blondes, des yeux bleus emplis de douceur, des mains abîmées et un sourire rassurant en toutes circonstances. Son portrait craché, en somme, si ce n'est le sourire que Steve a perdu depuis que sa mère est partie.

Ah, ce sourire, combien de fois le lui a-t-elle adressé, que ce soit pour le consoler après une dure journée d'école, pour le rassurer alors qu'elle-même était terrifiée quand, dans sa plus tendre enfance, son père rentrait encore à leur appartement en criant ; mais aussi pour le féliciter quand il a obtenu son entrée aux beaux-arts... Il n'a pas un souvenir d'elle qui ne soit pas empreint de douceur, de bonté. Elle qui s'est toujours occupée de lui, avec cette dévotion propre aux mères et peut-être même plus que cela, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à lui de prendre soin d'elle quand elle est tombée malade. Il s'en rappelle également, malheureusement, tant de soirées à chercher le sommeil en l'entendant tousser à en cracher ses poumons dans la chambre d'à côté, puis ensuite les visites incessantes à l'hôpital, leur seconde maison presque, à lui montrer ses dessins, lui raconter des anecdotes de l'école d'art, et à lui faire la lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il n'a pas compté les fois où lui-même s'est assoupi à ses côtés, malgré l'inconfort de la chaise réservée aux visiteurs, avec la main froide de sa mère entre ses doigts. Si la maladie les a au départ pris par surprise, la mort, elle, survenue calmement une nuit où Steve était absent, ils l'ont vue venir, ils l'ont attendue et crainte pendant des semaines.

L'épreuve, ceci dit, n'en est pas plus facile.

Steve en est encore à la phase du déni, incapable de réaliser qu'elle est partie, pour de bon. Cela ne fait que quelques jours, et il a déjà passé une semaine ou deux seul, sans voir sa mère. Il a l'impression qu'elle est simplement absente. Néanmoins, il sait que le jour où il aura besoin d'un conseil, elle ne sera pas là pour le lui donner. Quand il aura son diplôme, elle ne sera pas au banc des parents pour applaudir. Quand il rencontrera une fille, si jamais cela arrive, il n'y aura pas de présentations, pas de bénédiction. Plus de figure maternelle pour lui sourire, le rassurer, l'encourager. Pour l'aimer.

Le soleil a disparu derrière la cîme des arbres, et bien que sa lueur baigne encore le ciel d'une douce couleur orangée, le crépuscule se fait proche. Steve sait très bien qu'il est temps de rentrer, pourtant il lui semble que le poids du monde se pose sur ses épaules avachies lorsqu'il essaie de se lever. Il souhaiterait ne jamais partir, se coucher au pied de la tombe et ne pas se réveiller avant que ce soit sa mère qui le secoue doucement pour le sortir du sommeil. Mais il sait que tout cela est impossible, alors il se lève et prend le chemin de son appartement.

Et ce, sans jeter un regard sur la tombe qui longe celle de sa mère, où est gravé le nom Joseph Rogers.

Une surprise l'attend en bas des marches. Assis, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures impeccablement cirées, l'attend Bucky. Ce dernier lève le regard en entendant Steve arriver, et se lève pour l'accueillir, le prenant dans ses bras sans un mot. Pendant quelques secondes, le blondinet lui rend l'étreinte, preuve d'affection si inhabituelle de la part de son ami. Puis, à regret, il le lâche.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué l'enterrement, commence Bucky. J'ai déjà eu du mal à les convaincre de me laisser cette soirée... »

L'éducation militaire, mythe devenu réalité pour Bucky. Depuis que Steve le connaît, il n'y a pas eu un seul jour où Bucky a parlé de finir autre part que dans l'armée. Soldat dans l'âme, il voulait suivre les traces de son père, et cette ambition n'a jamais disparu. Il s'est engagé dès qu'il en a eu l'âge, tandis que Steve, à la santé trop fragile pour le suivre, a postulé aux beaux-arts. Inséparables jusqu'alors, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils ont pris des chemins différents, toutefois sans s'éloigner. Appréciant énormément Bucky, Sarah l'accueillait sous leur toit à chaque fois qu'il avait droit à des jours de repos. Encore une raison pour laquelle Steve est redevable à sa mère – et aussi la raison pour laquelle elle a également été une mère pour Bucky, qui a perdu la sienne au collège.

« Je comprends, répond simplement Steve. Tu avais pu lui dire au revoir ?

\- Oui, avoue le soldat. Je le lui disais à chaque fois que j'allais la voir à l'hôpital. J'avais toujours peur que ce soit la dernière. »

Steve acquiesce, comprenant le sentiment. Lui aussi faisait mentalement ses adieux à sa mère à chaque fois qu'il la quittait. Jusqu'à ce jour où les adieux ont réellement été justifiés.

« Comment était l'enterrement ?

\- C'était... Ca s'est bien passé. Elle est à côté de papa.

\- Et... tu penses que c'est bien ? » demande Bucky en plissant les yeux.

Steve prend le temps de réfléchir à la question. Son ami n'ignore rien de la branche paternelle. Il n'ignore pas l'alcoolisme notoire de son géniteur, mort peu de temps avant que Steve et Bucky ne se rencontrent, ni les comportements violents auxquels il s'abaissait lorsqu'il avait quelques grammes dans le sang, prenant sa femme et son fils pour victime. Lui n'avait heureusement écopé que de quelques claques, car sa mère s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour qu'il soit couché avant que la situation devienne critique. Elle, cependant, avait à n'en pas douter souffert plusieurs fois des dépassements de son mari, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu l'admettre devant Steve, décrétant l'affaire close lors des rares fois où il a tenté de ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Un silence qu'il a toujours respecté, même s'il aurait souhaité en savoir plus sur son père que ce que ses années d'enfance lui ont montré.

Non, ce n'est pas bien, et sa mère mériterait mille fois mieux que de reposer aux côtés de l'homme qui l'a terrifiée durant leurs dernières années de vie commune, mais il est trop tard pour s'en plaindre. Steve a beau être têtu et incapable de supporter l'injustice, il lui arrive tout de même de savoir quand lâcher prise, de reconnaître quand il est inutile de s'acharner pour une cause perdue. Et c'est le cas ici, aussi douloureux que cela soit.

« Je dirais surtout qu'il n'y avait pas le choix. Et puis, maintenant, ça doit lui être égal », répond-il finalement.

Un brin plus belliqueux, Bucky a tendance à plier moins facilement que Steve, pourtant il se contente d'acquiescer en silence. Le blond lui en est plus que reconnaissant, d'autant qu'il sent que des mots brûlent les lèvres de son ami, même si ce dernier affiche une façade résignée.

Ils commencent à monter les escaliers sans rien rajouter, jusqu'à ce que Bucky reprenne :

« Tu sais, je voulais te demander...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas demander, Buck, le coupe Steve en soupirant, mais...

\- On peut mettre les coussins du canapé par terre comme quand on était gosses, insiste tout de même Bucky. Ce sera marrant. Tu n'auras qu'à cirer mes chaussures, peut-être sortir les poubelles », ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais son humour n'atteint pas Steve, qui, sans répondre, va au-delà de la porte de son appartement tout en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de sa clé. Alors qu'il vérifie chaque recoin de sa veste pour la seconde fois, un soupir derrière lui le fait se retourner. Bucky le jauge d'un air ridiculement condescendant, et d'un simple geste du pied, pousse une brique posée sur le sol, avant de se baisser pour ramasser la clé cachée dessous.

« Tiens, lâche-t-il en tendant l'objet à Steve, lequel l'attrape avant de répondre :

\- Merci, Buck, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux, mais le truc, c'est que tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la fin, tu le sais », ajoute-t-il en pressant affectueusement l'épaule de Steve d'une main.

Le blondinet acquiesce gravement, et se détourne le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Quand il fait de nouveau face à son meilleur ami, un sourire a enfin réussi à se faire une place sur son visage.

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, c'est toi qui dors par terre.

\- C'est injuste ! proteste Bucky. Je repars à l'armée demain, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Et moi, j'ai les os trop fragiles pour qu'ils supportent d'être à même le sol.

\- Point pour toi. T'es un malin. »

Steve laisse échapper un petit rire, en se retenant d'ajouter que de toute façon, entre eux deux, c'est toujours lui qui a été le cerveau, et Bucky les poings un peu impulsifs. Après tout, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même école, c'est parce que le soldat s'était fait virer de la précédente après s'être battu avec un camarade. C'est qu'à sept ans, son meilleur ami avait déjà de sacrées tripes – et une droite phénoménale.

Tandis que Bucky est parti prendre sa douche, Steve, comme ils l'ont décidé, détache les coussins du canapé qui trône dans le plus que modeste salon de l'appartement, et les dispose sur le sol de sa chambre en guise de matelas de fortune. Ce canapé, Bucky l'a honoré à chaque fois qu'il est venu passer ses permissions chez les Rogers, qui, malgré leur détermination à l'accueillir, n'avaient pas la possibilité d'installer un troisième lit dans l'appartement. Il aurait pu y reprendre place cette nuit-là également, au lieu de dormir sur les coussins qui seront sans doute terriblement inconfortables sans leur support, mais Steve sait que son ami ne compte pas le laisser seul, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une unique cloison les séparant. Il lui en est reconnaissant, bien sûr, mais comme souvent, il se demande si la liste de raisons pour lesquelles il est redevable à Bucky cessera un jour de s'allonger. Et, surtout, s'il sera jamais capable de rendre à son ami tout ce que ce dernier lui a donné.

Lorsque Bucky sort de la douche, Steve est assis depuis quelques minutes en tailleurs sur son lit, en train de feuilleter son carnet de dessin. Après s'être brièvement ébourriffé les cheveux dans une tentative de les sécher, le soldat étend sa serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise puis s'allonge de tout son long sur son matelas improvisé. Ses mains soutenant sa nuque en guise d'oreiller, ses paupières se ferment, et au bout de quelques minutes, Steve se demande s'il est humain de s'endormir aussi vite.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, il attrape un critérium qui traîne à côté de son lit – c'est qu'avec son esprit d'artiste étourdi, le jeune homme oublie bien souvent de ramasser le matériel qui tombe par terre lorsqu'il est absorbé par son travail – et commence à esquisser les contours du visage de Bucky, profitant de la détente qu'affichent ses traits. Et de la beauté de ces derniers, bien sûr. Bucky est beau, ce n'est un secret pour personne, c'est toujours sur lui que les filles se retournent quand les deux compères sillonent les rues de Brooklyn, mais Steve n'y fait jamais vraiment attention. Pour lui, regarder Bucky, c'est comme regarder une plante que l'on a tous les jours sous les yeux : on ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'elle pousse de quelques millimètres chaque année, jusqu'au jour où l'on réalise que la jeune pousse que l'on a mis en pot il y a une éternité vient de fleurir.

De ses paupières tremblantes, bordées de longs cils bruns, à ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes, en passant par le tracé droit de son nez – qui n'a, par miracle, jamais été cassé –, c'est ainsi que, pour la première fois, Steve aperçoit vraiment combien Bucky est beau.

« Tu me fixes, Rogers. »

Il n'a même pas eu à ouvrir un oeil pour faire ce constat, pourtant Steve, lui, détourne aussitôt le regard, les joues déjà rougissantes, soudainement en proie à un certain malaise. Il dessine tout et n'importe quoi, Bucky le sait, que ce soient des paysages, des fleurs, ou même des personnes, tout ce qui réussit à captiver son esprit artistique finit dans ce petit carnet aux pages grisées, mais pour le coup, c'est une première. Jamais l'idée de reproduire son ami n'avait ne serait-ce que traversé son cerveau, peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'il s'abandonne à son talent en la présence du jeune soldat.

« J'essayais de te dessiner. »

Il n'y a rien de honteux dans cet aveu, pourtant les joues du blondinet se font plus brûlantes encore, si tant est que cela soit possible. Bucky respecte sa passion pour l'art, mais ne l'a sans doute jamais comprise, lui qui a été élevé dans une optique bien lointaine de la recherche de la beauté dans laquelle Steve baigne, et ce dernier craint la moquerie. Pourtant, le sourire en coin qui creuse une adorable foscette dans la joue de Bucky semble tout à fait sincère quand il répond :

« Eh bien, fais donc. Il parait que j'ai une mâchoire fantastique. »

Et il ne dit plus un mot pendant le quart d'heure suivant, apparemment reparti dans sa sieste même si Steve le suspecte désormais de n'avoir pas dormi un instant. Le croquis du jeune homme est satisfaisant, mais semble destiné à ne rester qu'au stade de croquis puisque Bucky finit par rouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Le soldat se lève et s'approche du bureau de Steve, lequel n'y prête guère attention jusqu'à ce que son ami demande :

« C'est toi qui as dessiné ça, non ? »

Steve lève les yeux, et son coeur manque un battement quand il voit le cadre dans la main de Bucky. Un petit portrait de sa mère, croqué au crayon à papier comme la majorité de ses travaux, qu'il a réalisé deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de la dessiner en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. L'oeuvre revêt une grande importance aux yeux de Steve, de telle sorte qu'il l'a mise dans sa chambre dès le décès de Sarah, au lieu de la laisser traîner sur la table de chevet de sa mère. Incapable de dire un mot, il se contente d'acquiescer, et Bucky commente :

« C'est vraiment beau. Je savais que tu étais doué, mais _si_ doué...

\- Eh bien, mes études sont centrées sur le dessin, donc il vaut mieux, oui, répond nerveusement Steve.

\- Tu l'es, lui assure Bucky. Vraiment. C'est celui que tu as fait pour son anniversaire ? »

Surpris, Steve fronce les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Je me rappelle de cet anniversaire-là, il était tombé au milieu de la semaine, pendant que tu étais à l'armée.

\- Elle me l'a montré quand je suis rentré – je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Elle en était si fière ! Et elle était fière de toi, surtout.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Tellement de fois, j'en ai perdu le compte. »

Steve devrait sourire, être heureux d'apprendre cela, pourtant ce n'est pas la joie qui monte, mais des sanglots. Il essaie de garder la face, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Bucky qui, lui, est un roc qui ne montrerait jamais sa tristesse, et, s'il évite la crise, des larmes dévalent tout de même la pente de ses joues, irréprescibles. Bucky repose précipitamment le cadre à sa place et lance :

« Merde, Steve, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Steve acquiesce, et prend le mouchoir que lui tend son ami. Ce dernier prend ensuite place sur la chaise, la tournant pour être face à Steve. Une fois ses larmes séchées, le blond lâche d'une voix encore tremblante :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça, je... C'est juste tellement dur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne la reverrais jamais. Et ce dessin, c'est... c'est peut-être la seule image qui me reste d'elle.

\- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas de photos ?

\- Non. Peut-être qu'il y en a dans ses affaires, mais je n'ai pas encore pu y toucher.

\- Je t'aiderai. On s'en occupera ensemble, si tu n'as pas envie de le faire seul. Dès que tu te sentiras prêt.

\- Ouais... Merci. »

Bucky lui adresse simplement un sourire rassurant, puis baisse les yeux, et Steve devine que lui aussi ressasse les souvenirs partagés avec la mère Rogers. Alors, il laisse quelques minutes de recueillement à son ami, qui les mérite autant que lui, avant de finalement demander :

« Comment tu gères la douleur, Buck ?

\- Je ne la gère pas, finit par répondre celui-ci après s'être accordé un temps de réflexion. Je l'évite, tout au plus. J'essaie de l'oublier.

\- Mais, comment ?

\- Il y a une invention géniale qui s'appelle l'alcool, Stevie.

\- Et ça marche ? »

La question tire un sourire à Bucky, sans doute amusé par l'innocence de son ami, mais son ton reste sérieux quand il commente dans un haussement d'épaules :

« Pendant quelques heures, oui. Ca anesthésie la douleur. Mais quand ça retombe, tout te revient à la gueule, et parfois c'est pire. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu Stevie, ajoute-t-il certainement pour changer doucement de sujet, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y croirais.

\- Si, si, ça m'est arrivé. Une fois ou deux. Mais pas dans ces circonstances.

\- Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Je te ramènerai une bonne bouteille, la prochaine fois que je rentrerai.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Pour ton anniversaire, j'espère. Un jour de fête nationale, normalement, ils nous donneront une permission.

\- Alors, ça a intérêt d'être une super bouteille.»

 _These streets are yours, you can keep them_

 _In my mind, it's like you haunt them_

 _And passing through, I think I see you_

 _In the shapes of other women._

Bucky n'a pas menti ; il est bel et bien là pour le 4 juillet, et à entendre le bruit que fait son sac quand il le pose par terre, une bouteille l'accompagne.

Il rejoint Steve à l'appartement, lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec une accolade affectueuse sur l'épaule, puis s'écroule sur son lit en riant. Puis ils se racontent comment le mois s'est passé de chacun de leurs côtés, jusqu'à ce que la nuit pointe. Bucky sort alors de son sac la bouteille – du whisky, lit Steve qui réalise qu'il n'a jamais rien bu d'aussi fort – ainsi qu'un petit paquet en carton qu'il pousse vers le blond.

« Joyeux anniversaire, répète-t-il alors, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci ? » répond Steve, surpris mais surtout curieux.

Il attrape le paquet et l'ouvre pour trouver un appareil photo qu'il sort aussitôt, ravi de le regarder sous la lumière faiblarde de sa lampe de chevet et de soupeser son poids. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il tourne l'objet entre ses mains pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.

« C'est super, Buck, merci beaucoup !

\- Il est peut-être un peu vieillot, admet l'intéressé, mais d'après le vendeur il prend encore des photos. Je peux ? »

Steve acquiesce et lui tend l'appareil. Bucky le regarde quelques secondes puis prend Steve pour modèle avant même que ce dernier ait le temps de se cacher.

« Je te hais, lâche le blond qui rit cependant aux éclats.

\- Je sais ! On n'aura qu'à chercher un imprimeur demain avant que je ne reparte à la caserne. A la tienne ! » ajoute-t-il en tendant la bouteille à Steve après que ce dernier ait rangé l'appareil photo dans un compartiment de sa table de chevet.

Dès que Steve porte le goulot à ses lèvres pour inaugurer, il manque de s'étouffer tant l'alcool lui brûle la gorge. Bucky, bien sûr, éclate de rire et prend sans hésitation une gorgée avant de lâcher :

« Quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà bu, Stevie, je ne parlais pas de bière ! »

L'intéressé roule des yeux, vexé, et récupère la bouteille pour remettre cela. La deuxième fois, sa gorge déjà préparée accepte mieux le liquide ambré. Ce n'est toujours pas agréable, mais au moins arrive-t-il à le supporter, et à avaler sans tousser.

« C'est bien, je vois que tu t'adaptes vite.

\- Je te hais », grogne Steve pour la seconde fois.

Une demie-heure et quelques gorgées plus tard, la nuit est tombée et Steve rigole comme une idiot à chaque mot que Bucky profère. Sa tête tourne terriblement, il dit n'importe quoi, et même s'il pense qu'il regrettera cet écart dès qu'il essaiera de se lever, il se sent, pour le moment, plus heureux peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Et Bucky, son rire le galvanise, même si Steve est à moitié conscient qu'il est le sujet de l'hilarité de son ami. Il ne pourrait pas moins s'en soucier. Il regarde encore le soldat, et son sourire qui ferait pâlir les étoiles, et encore une fois, il le trouve incroyablement beau.

Bucky se lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et sort une cigarette, rappelant à Steve son asthme lorsque le blondinet le supplie de le laisser essayer de fumer, avant d'en tirer lentement une bouffée. Lorsqu'il expire, les volutes s'enroulant dans la nuit fascinent Steve qui se lève, titubant, se plaçant à côté de son ami face à la fenêtre pour ne plus quitter les méandres de fumée des yeux. Et, après tout, cela lui donne un prétexte pour admirer les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier s'amuse à faire des ronds de fumée, provoquant l'hilarité si facile de Steve. Une partie de lui aimerait s'envoler vers les étoiles et ne faire qu'un avec la nuit, comme les délicats nuages de fumée ; l'autre partie, cependant, est bien ancrée au sol. Parce qu'au sol, il y a Bucky.

« Tu me fixes, Rogers », lance soudainement l'intéressé, sans même le regarder, encore une fois.

Cette fois, Steve ne rougit pas et répond avec tout l'aplomb que l'alcool lui a conféré :

« C'est vrai que t'as une mâchoire fantastique. »

Plus hilare encore, Bucky lève les yeux au ciel.

Soudainement, le premier feu d'artifice explose dans la nuit, faisant sursauter Steve et éclater de rire Bucky. D'autres suivent, comètes multicolores ravissant les yeux de l'artiste. Il ne détourne le regard que pour observer son ami. Ce dernier, bien que beaucoup moins démonstratif – et sans doute moins ivre, également –, a, devant ce spectacle merveilleux, laissé un petit sourire s'approprier ses lèvres entre lesquelles brûle encore la cigarette. Et, lorsque cette dernière est entièrement consummée et qu'il la laisse choir sur le bitume de la ruelle en contrebas, alors qu'un énième feu d'artifice illumine la nuit, Steve unit doucement leurs lèvres.

Celles de Bucky, lorsqu'il lui rend son baiser, portent la saveur âcre de la fumée et du whisky bon marché, pourtant Steve n'a jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon.

* * *

Quand Steve se réveille, le mal de tête l'agresse, terrible, certainement le pire qu'il ait jamais connu. Il comprend comment la gueule de bois a gagné sa célébrité – il aurait préféré ne jamais le comprendre.

Bucky est assis sur le canapé, déjà réveillé, dans un état à peine meilleur que celui de Steve, et c'est sans beaucoup échanger qu'ils se dirigent vers le cimetière. Steve n'évoque pas leur baiser. Dans l'épais brouillard qui semble englober tous ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière, il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit réellement arrivé.

Le silence ne se brise qu'après qu'ils aient quitté l'appartement, quand Bucky s'arrête devant une petite boutique d'imprimerie, de laquelle il ressort un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'appareil de Steve dans une main et une petite photo en noir et blanc du blondinet dans l'autre. Steve lève les yeux en voyant sa mine ahurie surprise par l'objectif – tout en notant la qualité tout à fait respectable de la photo. Bucky se permet un léger rire et lâche que « puisque c'est ça, je la garde ».

Une ou deux heures après, lorsque Bucky quitte le cimetière pour repartir à l'armée, il dépose un petit bouquet de roses sur la tombe. Les pétales sont d'un écarlate qui rappelle à Steve la couleur du rouge à lèvres préféré de sa mère. Il ignore si Bucky les a choisies pour cette raison ou s'il les a simplement trouvées jolies, mais aux yeux du blond, ce sont les plus belles fleurs qu'il a vues sur cette tombe. Il aimerait qu'elles ne fanent jamais.

 _Oh, we have stained these walls_

 _With our mistakes and flaws._

 **New York – 1942.**

Après des mois passés à planer au-dessus des Etats-Unis telle une épée de Damoclès, la menace de la guerre est enfin confirmée.

Suite logique de l'entrée du pays dans le conflit, l'armée a été appelée à se rendre en Europe, régiment par régiment. Il aura fallu plusieurs mois pour que ce soit au tour de Bucky, mais Steve savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lorsqu'il est revenu à Brooklyn pour sa toute dernière permission, tout fier de son uniforme et de son affectation, juste à temps pour littéralement botter les fesses d'un voyou s'en prenant au blondinet, le soldat lui a ni une ni deux annoncé son départ pour l'Angleterre, le lendemain.

Steve, quant à lui, a tout essayé pour s'enrôler, jusqu'à se proposer plusieurs fois en mentant sur ses lieux de naissance ; et il est toujours assigné à résidence.

Le soir même, une exposition de sciences futuristes a lieu à New York et Bucky tient à ce qu'ils s'y rendent, accompagnés cette fois de deux filles – parce que le soldat «doit bien profiter de sa dernière nuit». L'exposition réjouit Steve ; les filles, moins. Pas parce qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas, mais parce que les deux n'ont d'yeux que pour son ami, et que lui-même est beaucoup trop timide pour changer la donne. Il préfère s'éloigner du groupe après la représentation un peu ratée, mais non moins impressionnante, de celui qui pourrait être le plus grand génie de leur époque : Howard Stark, qui a essayé sous les yeux ébahis du public de faire voler une voiture.

Comme toute manifestation attirant le public en ce moment, une zone de l'exposition est destinée au recrutement. C'est sans surprise que Steve s'y retrouve, face à l'affiche d'un soldat dont le visage a été remplacé par un miroir. Cependant, quand le blondinet s'y regarde, il est trop petit pour que la glace reflète son visage au-dessous de la ligne de ses yeux.

« Allez, tu n'as pas compris le principe d'un double rencard... On emmène les filles danser ! »

Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps à Bucky pour le retrouver, et Steve ne saurait être plus embarrassé que d'être pris en flagrant délit devant son rêve irréalisable. Il se retourne et se retient de lâcher un soupir quand il répond :

« Vas-y, je vous rattraperai.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'intention, hein ? »

Steve baisse les yeux, réalisant combien il est stupide d'essayer de mentir à Bucky, surtout dans ces conditions. Le brun, lui, ne se gêne pas pour soupirer, lorsqu'il réplique sans cacher un instant sa désapprobation :

« Tu vas vraiment _encore_ faire ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une foire, je peux tenter ma chance.

\- En tant que qui ? Steve de l'Ohio ? Ils vont t'attraper – ou, pire, te foutre en prison. Tu sais très bien que c'est illégal !

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de quelques voyous dans une ruelle, Steve, le coupe Bucky, _c'est la guerre_.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument te battre ? Il y a plein d'autres boulots importants !

\- Comme quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Ramasser des morceaux de métal comme un gosse ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne compte pas finir mes jours bloqué dans une usine, Bucky. Bucky, voyons, il y a des hommes là-bas qui risquent leur vie, je n'ai aucun droit d'en faire moins qu'eux. C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas – ce n'est pas à propos de moi.

\- Exact. Parce que tu n'as rien à prouver, hein ? », rétorque le brun d'une voix lourde de sarcasmes.

Steve fronce les sourcils – d'une part parce que les paroles de son ami ont été plutôt inattendues, et d'autre part parce qu'il semble soudainement en colère, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Essayant de garder son calme, le blondinet demande, un peu trop tendu :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu dis que ce n'est pas à propos de toi, mais si, ça l'a toujours été. Il s'agit de ton complexe de gamin à cause de ta santé fragile, et j'en passe. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bien que les autres, Steve, et que tu ne puisses pas aller à la guerre non plus. Tu peux te rendre utile autrement. Un jour prochain, ils auront besoin d'artistes comme toi pour faire des flyers de recrutement, des affiches de propagande, voire même pour dessiner des armes ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu as des tas de moyens de prouver ta valeur, pourtant tu t'acharnes à poursuivre le seul objectif que tu ne pourras pas atteindre.

\- C'est facile pour toi, remarque Steve. Tu as toujours su où tu allais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis que t'es gosse, tu parles de l'armée. Quels doute se sont présentés à toi ? Quand est-ce que tu as dû te remettre en question ? Jamais. Depuis que je te connais, tu savais que tu finirais là, en uniforme, prêt à te battre pour ton pays. Comme ton père.

\- Tu as déjà vu mon père, Steve ? »

Steve fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où cette question pourrat mener. Ceci dit, maintenant qu'il y pense, il se rend compte qu'il n'a presque jamais croisé le père Barnes, et surtout que Bucky ne lui en a jamais parlé pendant plus de quelques secondes.

« Quelques fois, peut-être, répond-il. Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand tu es gosse et que ta mère te répète que tu es le fils d'un héros de guerre, forcément, ça facilite l'idôlatrie. Mais j'ai fini par voir l'envers du décor. Il n'est jamais rentré de la guerre – il aurait pu mourir là-bas que son esprit n'aurait pas été moins absent. Alors, d'accord, il n'était pas alcoolique comme le tien, et il m'a laissé un chemin tout tracé à suivre, mais j'ai vu où ce chemin mène. Et si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais prié pour être comme toi, Steve. T'es tellement obsédé par cette idée d'aller à la guerre que tu ne comprends pas la _chance_ que tu as. »

Son discours est dur, et le pire est que Steve sait très bien que Bucky pense chaque mot qu'il a prononcé. Peut-être sont-ce des non-dits qu'il garde depuis des années, trop diplomate pour les balancer ainsi ; son départ imminent l'aura poussé à arrêter de porter des gants. Et Steve réalise que si Bucky ose enfin lui dire ses quatre vérités, c'est peut-être parce que son ami pense qu'il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion.

Plus encore, il comprend ce que Bucky n'admettra jamais à haute voix : _il est terrifié_.

« Hé, sergent ! On va danser ? »

Bucky se retourne et fait un signe de la main aux filles qui l'attendent en bas des escaliers, avant de leur crier :

« Bien sûr qu'on y va ! »

Dans un soupir, il se retourne vers Steve et dit :

« Ne fais rien de stupide avant mon retour.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu emmènes tout ce qui est stupide avec toi.

\- Tu es un enfoiré, grogne Bucky avant de prendre Steve dans ses bras.

\- Crétin. Sois prudent. »

Bucky le lâche et se détourne, commençant à descendre les escaliers quand Steve lance :

« Attends-moi pour gagner la guerre ! »

Le soldat se retourne pour lui faire un ridicule salut militaire, et la dernière image que Steve en garde est Bucky rejoignant les filles en leur disant que leur chanson passe.

 _All that's left behind is a shadow on my mind_

 _A shadow cast upon a wall is silhouette and nothing more_

 _And it's all that's left behind._

 **Nouvelle base des Avengers – 2014.**

« Bon sang, Rogers, tu n'aurais jamais du venir ! »

Tel est l'accueil que Natasha lui a offert dès qu'elle l'a vu passer la porte. Pas que Steve se soit jamais attendu à de chaleureuses retrouvailles, les démonstrations d'affection n'étant pas le fort de l'espionne – à moins qu'elle soit sous couverture, songe Steve qui garde le souvenir cuisant de la rousse l'embrassant pendant sa cavale. Ceci dit, même venant d'elle, le traitement lui parait particulièrement rude. Mais, dans l'immédiat, les sautes d'humeur de son amie sont le dernier de ses soucis.

« Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment attendre que tu me rendes visite ? Après ce que tu m'as dit ? Soyons sérieux, Natasha.

\- Tais-toi, crache-t-elle en regardant attentivement autour d'elle, avant de lui attraper le bras. Suis-moi. »

Sans se formaliser, Steve la suit dans le dédale qu'est le bâtiment. Il n'a pas l'impression de croiser beaucoup d'agents, par rapport au nombre qui devrait être en train de travailler dans cette base : sans doute est-ce voulu par Natasha qui ne semble pas compter les détours. Même une fois qu'ils sont dehors, elle ne lui adresse pas la parole avant de l'avoir emmené dans un cul-de-sac isolé plusieurs rues plus loin. Et, quand elle le fait, ce n'est toujours pas pour échanger des gentillesses.

« Es-tu familier avec l'expression "les murs ont des oreilles", Rogers ? A croire que je ne t'ai rien appris pendant ta cavale !

\- Pardon, je n'étais pas au courant que l'on était en cavale _chez Tony_ , ironise-t-il.

\- _Surtout_ chez lui, oui, soupire-t-elle en surmontant son nez d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Etant donné que tu as été vu là-bas, si jamais qui que ce soit te demande, tu es venu pour que je te parle de la Sokovie. C'est d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est l'excuse que j'ai donnée quand j'ai parlé de te rendre visite. Sauf que tu m'as devancée.

\- Mais pourquoi faire autant de secrets ? »

Encore une fois, Natasha lâche un soupir, et cette fois elle ne paraît plus en colère, seulement fatiguée. Elle hésite quelques instants avant d'admettre :

« Il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de préciser que Fury m'a enjoint de ne rien dire.

\- De ne rien _me_ dire, plutôt ?

\- Non, de ne rien dire à personne. Enfin, oui, ton nom en particulier a été évoqué, mais... Comprends-le, ajoute-t-elle en voyant Steve rouler des yeux, tu crois vraiment qu'il a recherché Barnes seulement pour te faire plaisir ? Pour Fury, il s'agit avant tout d'une menace, et tu sais comment ça se passe.

\- Oui, je sais, Fury a pour politique d'éliminer les menaces avant de s'assurer qu'elles causeront des problèmes. J'ai vu le projet Insight.

\- Le projet Insight est foutu, Steve.

\- Pas les convictions de Fury.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais il n'est pas si pressé de se débarrasser de Barnes. Surtout depuis que j'ai souligné combien il pourrait nous être utile s'il retrouvait ses esprits. »

Loin de rassurer Steve, la nouvelle le sidère.

« Vous comptez vous servir de lui, réalise-t-il sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son dégoût. _Encore_.

\- Oui, eh bien j'essaie de le sauver comme je peux, et bizarrement, les arguments ne foisonnent pas en sa faveur. Essaie de marchander la vie d'un danger public avant de t'en prendre à moi – surtout avec Fury. Si Barnes a seulement des yeux braqués sur lui à l'heure qu'il est, et pas des snipers, c'est grâce à moi. »

Le coeur n'y est pas, néanmoins Steve acquiesce. Il sait bien que Natasha essaie d'arranger les choses comme elle peut ; sa manière de le faire est simplement très différente de celle que Steve aurait employée. Et peut-être est-ce pour le mieux. Il a beau respecter Fury, il tient en horreur certaines de ses idées, méthodes, ainsi que sa conviction qu'il faut enchaîner la population pour la protéger. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu convaincre leur supérieur, tandis que l'espionne sait quels arguments avancer pour faire pencher la balance.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que Steve a encore du mal à concevoir à propos de ce nouveau siècle, c'est que les luttes se déroulant entre quatre murs, avec des mots pour seules armes, sont parfois bien aussi acharnées que celles que l'on mène sur le champ de bataille.

« Bref, c'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que Fury souhaitait que tu ne saches rien. Et aussi parce qu'il est hors de question que tu agisses pour le moment. Il va avoir besoin des Avengers pour agir en Sokovie, et on ne peut pas se permettre que tu ne sois pas au top.

\- En Sokovie ? Alors tu ne me demandes pas vraiment de mentir.

\- Les meilleurs mensonges contiennent leur part de vérité.

\- Evidemment, ça te connaît.

\- Fury ne doit pas savoir que tu es au courant. C'est compris ?

\- Il n'en saura rien, je te le promets. »

Natasha acquiesce, clairement rassurée, mais elle n'en a pas fini.

« Personne ne doit savoir, même. On ne veut surtout pas que ça s'ébruite. Si Tony l'apprend et qu'il commence à fouiner dans les dossiers, on est foutus.

\- A cause d'Howard ?

\- Précisément.

\- Il devrait savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu peux oublier ta foutue honnêteté un instant, Steve ? Convaincre Fury de laisser la vie sauve à Barnes, c'est une chose, mais Tony ? Si jamais il apprend ce que ton cher ami a fait, ce sera la guerre. Je ne rigole pas. Il ne doit pas savoir, conclut-elle en séparant bien ses mots. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Barnes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

Sans surprise, Natasha ne répond pas, et bien malin serait celui capable alors de lire son esprit. Simplement, elle lâche, avant de se détourner :

« Sois patient, Rogers. »

Il acquiesce. Que ce soit à la surface de la terre ou sous la glace, cela fait des décennies qu'il attend de pouvoir rejoindre Bucky.

Steve peut bien attendre quelques mois encore.


	2. Bad blood

**2 - BAD BLOOD**

 _All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry ?_

 _It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie ?_

 **Russie – 2015.**

La neige retient ses pieds à chaque pas, le vent s'oppose violemment à son corps, la température glaciale menace de percer ses vêtements à tout moment pour l'attaquer, pourtant Steve avance sans jamais faiblir.

Un mois déjà depuis que son périple a démarré, et les conditions ne cessent d'empirer. Il a commencé en avion, parcourant par le ciel la distance séparant les Etats-Unis de la Russie. Une escale de quelques jours à Moscou ensuite, autant pour se donner le temps de s'habituer au décalage horaire que parce qu'il aurait été une honte d'atterrir dans la capitale slave sans y faire halte. Même sans avoir le moins du monde le coeur à faire le touriste, Steve s'est trouvé émerveillé par la beauté de la ville. Ce qui n'a rendu que pire son anxiété une fois venu le moment de partir.

Il a enchaîné par un périple en train, traversant l'immense pays sur les rails en regardant les flocons de neige s'écraser sur la vitre, ne pouvant, de l'intérieur du wagon sommairement chauffé, qu'imaginer le froid régnant au-dehors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y retrouve confronté. Pénétrant, violent, le climat russe en plein hiver n'est certainement pas un mythe. Steve n'a pas souvent vu de neige, et, surtout, il n'a jamais eu aussi froid – un comble pour quelqu'un qui a littéralement été congelé pendant des décennies. Pourtant, c'est même pire que l'Allemagne pendant la guerre – quand il a perdu Bucky.

 _Bucky_. La raison de son voyage, une répétition inversée de l'histoire, une manière ô combien ironique de boucler la boucle. Bucky lui a échappé dans la neige, et c'est dans la neige qu'il le retrouvera.

Comme Steve l'a promis à Natasha, et n'ayant surtout pas eu d'autre choix, il a patienté des mois durant. La fameuse mission en Sokovie ayant entraîné de sacrées complications et mobilisé les Avengers à temps plein – comptez même Fury en personne –, retrouver Bucky n'a pas été à l'ordre du jour pendant un long moment. Il a ensuite fallu attendre que le directeur observe pendant des semaines l'intéressé pour s'assurer qu'il ne présentait plus de comportements dangereux, semaines pendant lesquelles Steve a innocemment prétendu n'être au courant de rien pendant que Natasha le tenait au courant de tout. A croire qu'il est meilleur menteur qu'il ne le croyait ; quand Fury lui a enfin présenté les faits, il n'a pas suspecté un instant ne rien apprendre à Steve, ou alors n'en a rien montré.

Malgré son implication émotionnelle – ou bien grâce à elle –, Fury a été obligé de reconnaître que Steve était le meilleur candidat pour essayer d'aller raisonner Bucky et de le rallier à leur cause. Bien sûr, Steve ne compte rien faire de cela. Mais, comme le parfait soldat qu'il est, il a acquiescé. Fury n'a pas à savoir combien les plans du blond sont différents – il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

Le voilà donc, bravant la neige, à quelques pas d'affronter le regard vide de son amnésique de meilleur ami. Fury lui aurait déployé tout un arsenal s'il le lui avait demandé, jet privé et une dizaine d'agents pour l'épauler, mais Steve a refusé, objectant que Bucky serait méfiant s'il ne se montrait pas seul. En vérité, il ressent le besoin de faire le chemin par ses propres moyens, de marcher dans les pas de Bucky qui a sans doute, lui aussi, trébuché dans cette même neige pour se rendre dans un petit village reculé. Et, surtout, il sait intimement qu'il doit faire le voyage seul.

Les lumières faibles du village commencent à attirer son regard. Steve n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il a marché plusieurs jours, sans répit, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir, parfois dans de misérables auberges au bord de la route, parfois même sous une petite tente qui menaçait de s'envoler chaque nuit. Il se sent vidé : par le froid, les kilomètres parcourus, la fatigue, le découragement. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour ne pas se perdre ; il ne sait pas pourquoi il est encore debout. Lui, le super-soldat, héros de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, se sent vidé de toutes forces. Humain. Il n'est plus Captain America, ici, seulement Steve Rogers.

Il n'a pas de mal à trouver le bar où Bucky travaille. Il n'y en a qu'un, qui doit déjà avoir du mal à se faire une clientèle tant le village est isolé. L'endroit est peut-être joli, mais dans la nuit tombée aussi vite que la neige, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que Steve se serait fait d'une destination de rêve. Au contraire, entre la température rude et les lampadaires grésillants, l'atmosphère est presque hostile. Steve a l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu, et il a peur que Bucky, à l'instar du village, le considère comme un étranger. Mais il ne peut se faire d'illusions : ce sera le cas. HYDRA a tout pris à son ami, et sa mémoire n'a pas été épargnée.

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, c'est comme tirer dans le noir, sans viser, mais il essaie tout de même, parce que Steve est ainsi. Sa foi, son espoir sont inébranlables, et il est aussi têtu qu'à sept ans, si ce n'est pas davantage. Il n'abandonnera pas son ami encore une fois. Peu importe ce qui adviendra, une fois qu'il sera dans ce bar, il ne reculera plus. Même si Bucky se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler.

Après tout, Steve n'est-il pas ce gamin de Brooklyn trop stupide pour fuir un combat ?

 _We were young and drinking in the park_

 _There was nowhere else to go_

 _And you said you'd always have my back,_

 _But how were we to know ?_

Il pousse la porte. Le bar est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, excepté le fait qu'il ressemble à ces vieux établissement que Steve fréquentait dans les années 40. Ce constat lui noue la gorge. Bien sûr, il n'a pas attendu d'arriver ici pour remarquer combien la Russie, du peu qu'il en a vu, s'est développée différemment des Etats-Unis ; par exemple, Moscou est principalement faite de vieux monuments laissés intacts, bien loin des récents – et guère plaisants, à ses yeux – buildings tant affectionés à New York. Il l'a ressenti comme si les slaves avaient la volonté de garder une marque du passé dans leur ville, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais pris d'âge à la capitale. Quant à ce bar – il semble réellement figé dans le temps.

Cela ne rend que plus douloureux le moment où Bucky se tourne vers lui, ses yeux absolument pas épargnés par le temps écoulé.

Il a regardé Steve à l'instant même où ce dernier a passé la porte – le blond le suspecte d'être suspicieux à chaque bruit qu'il entend, le genre d'habitude qu'un soldat ne perd jamais – et son attention semble s'être verrouillée sur lui. Rien ne lui fait détourner les yeux, pas même lorsqu'il lance quelques mots en russe aux clients assis devant son comptoir. Ses prunelles sont plus grises que jamais, et vides. Pas simplement indéchiffrables – littéralement vides. Comme s'il n'y reste plus rien. Alors que tous les clients passent la porte, Steve s'efforce de faire quelques pas en direction du comptoir. Quand tout le monde a passé la porte, ne les laissant que tous les deux dans le petit bar, la voix de Bucky le cloue sur place.

« Pars. »

Sa voix n'est pas forte, ni même agressive. Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour montrer qu'il est celui qui donne les ordres, et c'en est un. Un ordre proféré par une voix sans âme que Steve n'a jamais entendue – blanche de toute émotion. Aussi vide que ses yeux.

« Qu-quoi ?

\- Le bar est fermé. Ca s'applique à toi aussi. »

Steve est pris de court, à en perdre les mots. Ce ne sont que quelques syllabes qui parviennent à s'échapper de ses lèvres, presque supplicatrices.

« Mais... Bucky...

\- Non. Ne m'appelle pas Bucky. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces conneries. Le SHIELD, HYDRA, je m'en fiche. Vous m'avez eu une fois, ça ne recommencera pas.

\- Je suis seul ici, c'est promis.

\- Dégage. J'ai un flingue sous ce comptoir et je jure que je m'en servirai si tu ne bouges pas. »

Il y a de la rage dans sa voix, maintenant – froide et contenue, mais cela n'effraie pas moins Steve. Bucky – ou bien doit-il être appelé soldat de l'hiver ?– est sérieux. Sa détermination ne fait plus aucun doute. Il ne considère plus le blond comme sa mission, sans quoi Steve serait déjà criblé de balles à l'heure qu'il est, mais quand même comme une menace. Le constat brise Steve aussi sûrement que si son meilleur ami lui avait réellement tiré dessus. Inconsciemment, il recule. Ce n'est pas assez pour Bucky, cependant, qui se déplace derrière son comptoir.

Sa démarche est souple, presque féline, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été du temps de la guerre, et ne manque de rappeler à Steve celle de Natasha. Si Bucky ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, le regard de Steve descend le long de ses bras. Dans la main gauche, gantée, de son ami, appuyé contre sa cuisse, canon vers le bas, discret sans essayer de se cacher, un pistolet. Le brun s'approche jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de sa proie – car c'est maintenant ce que Steve est, à n'en pas douter – qui n'a pas réussi à bouger. Quelques pas et Bucky est à côté de lui, presque assez proche pour que leurs vêtements se frôlent. Pourtant, c'est une caresse toute différente que sent Steve quelques secondes après : celle du canon glacé contre sa tempe. Le bruit caractéristique de la crosse retentit, lui donnant l'impression d'exploser dans son tympan au milieu de ce silence de mort.

Steve n'a toujours pas bougé.

« Il est chargé, murmure Bucky. Dégage et dis à tes supérieurs qu'il n'y a rien ici.

\- Ils savent que tu es là, parvient à articuler Steve. Ils te surveillent. Le prochain viendra peut-être armé.

\- Eh bien ! qu'il vienne. Je serai armé aussi – tu peux le leur dire. »

Steve déglutit et acquiesce. Que faire d'autre ? Le combat est déjà perdu. Il l'a su dès le moment où les yeux de Bucky se sont posés sur lui – il n'a pas pu se résigner à ne pas essayer, cependant. Mais, maintenant, tout ce qu'il gagnera à insister, c'est une balle dans la tête. Le soldat a été assez clair là-dessus, et Steve ne doute pas une seconde de sa détermination.

Le pistolet se décolle de sa tempe, et Bucky indique la porte du bout du canon. Impuissant, le blond ne peut qu'avancer dans cette direction, suivi de près par le soldat et son arme. Bucky ne le devance que pour ouvrir la porte, et ce sans cesser de le viser, prêt à appuyer sur la détente au moindre mouvement lui paraissant suspect. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Steve s'arrête et, sans oser regarder le visage vide de son ami, lâche :

« Tu m'as sauvé, quand je suis tombé de l'héliporteur.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Mais...

\- Et toi, tu m'as sauvé ? Le train, tu t'en rappelles ?

\- J'ai essayé.

\- Tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu avais promis. »

Steve devrait protester, dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lâcher Bucky, qu'il avait tendu le bras à se l'arracher du corps pour rattraper son ami, qu'il aurait presque voulu lâcher la poignée à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérement en voyant ce qu'il avait de plus cher disparaître dans cette corniche enneigée – rien ne sort.

Tout ce que Steve réalise, c'est que _Bucky se souvient de sa promesse_.

Le brun profite de son malaise pour le pousser sans ménagement en-dehors du bar.

« Ne reviens pas. Je ne serais pas aussi patient. »

Il claque la porte, la verrouille, et c'est ainsi que Steve se retrouve seul dans l'hiver russe, de nouveau proie du vent et des flocons de neige, cette fois sans plus aucune raison d'avancer.

 _If we're only ever looking back, we will drive ourselves insane_

 _As the friendship goes, resentment grows_

 _We will walk our different ways._

Est-ce du sang ou du feu liquide qui coule dans ses veines ?

Chaque nuit, le soldat se réveille en sueur, pantelant sur son matelas, nauséeux tant la chaleur de son corps l'accable. Chaque nuit, il se pose cette même question – ridicule pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais lui a tant été manipulé, utilisé comme cobaye qu'il ne saurait plus être sûr des constituants de sa propre chair.

C'est dans le noir total qu'il titube, toujours à mi-chemin entre la réalité et cette vague somnolence que son cerveau lui a accordé pendant deux ou trois heures, jusqu'au lavabo. Pour n'avoir pas passé une seule nuit sans faire ces quelques pas, cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a plus besoin d'allumer la lumière pour se repérer. Il n'y a de toute manière pas beaucoup de mobilier où se prendre les pieds dans sa chambre étriquée – tout au plus son matelas posé à même le sol, le lavabo, et un petit bureau accompagné d'une chaise. Ceci dit, l'habitude lui permet d'éviter de tourner en rond dans la pièce, ce qui lui est souvent arrivé lors de ses premières nuits passées ici, dans cet état à moitié conscient. Et maintenant que les recoins n'ont plus de secrets pour lui, il se complait dans l'obscurité. Cette fidèle amie qui lui évite les face à face avec le miroir surmontant le lavabo.

Ses doigts trouvent les contours froids du robinet, et il l'ouvre pour s'asperger le visage. Au beau milieu de l'hiver russe, l'eau est glaciale, pourtant dès qu'il la coupe, il a de nouveau l'impression que ses joues brûlent. C'est ainsi depuis qu'il s'est enfui. Son corps semble être en fusion constante.

Ses mains se referment sur le rebord du lavabo, il s'y appuie de tout son poids en fermant les yeux, ou plutôt en plissant les paupières assez fort pour écraser les images qui s'y sont gravées durant son sommeil. Du moins est-ce ce qu'il souhaite, mais rien n'y fait. Les scènes cauchemardesques s'enchaînent même derrière ses paupières closes, kaléidoscope incessant dont son cerveau est le sein, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler que même éveillé, il ne peut se défaire des visions qui hantent ses nuits.

Cris d'horreur, explosions, détonations. Des traits déformés par la douleur, des yeux se vidant de toute trace de vie en quelques secondes, une main de fer se resserrant autour d'un cou impuissant. La terreur, la souffrance, la mort. Tels sont les souvenirs dont se nourrit impitoyablement son subconscient, de quoi faire passer à tout homme l'envie de fermer les yeux. Une triste routine pour le soldat. De telle sorte que la moindre image inhabituelle s'insérant dans ses songes le laisse hagard, fouillant dans chaque case de sa maigre mémoire pour l'identifier à un fragment de souvenir.

Le rêve a été différent cette nuit, en bien des manières. Clair comme de l'eau de roche d'une part, contrairement aux scènes qui aiment d'ordinaire se succéder aléatoirement ; et, d'autre part, extrait d'un des rares moments dont il se souvent avec précision – peut-être même avec trop de précision, d'ailleurs.

« _Freight car._ »

Ces deux mots cognent dans son crâne et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il est de nouveau dans le wagon. Il voit Steve à terre. Il entend le sifflement du train, son glissement sur les rails, il ressent le froid mordant s'engouffrer dans son uniforme – est-ce là la dernière fois qu'il a éprouvé cet engourdissement glacial ? Et, surtout, la peur lui noue vicieusement les entrailles, viscérale, tandis qu'il s'empare du bouclier tricolore de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours son pistolet braqué devant lui.

Toute sa concentration se dirige sur sa cible, dont les canons ont défoncé la paroi du wagon, perçant une fenêtre directe vers le précipice qu'il s'efforce d'ignorer. Une balle, deux balles. Chacun de ses gestes est porteur d'une menace de mort. En un souffle, il décide de l'élimination de son ennemi, en une pression de l'index sur la détente, il s'exécute. Bien loin de regretter le confort superflu de son fusil à lunette, son oeil agile aime au contraire à se rappeler qu'il n'a besoin de nul accessoire pour viser juste.

Pourtant, l'homme en face continue à avancer tandis que le soldat ne peut que reculer et quand il arme ses canons, le brun ne peut que lever le bouclier. Impuissant.

Projeté contre la paroi défoncée du wagon, ses doigts s'accrochent par miracle à une barre, mais pour combien de temps ? Le froid lui engourdit déjà la main, il est à bout de souffle, et, surtout, le vide défile sous ses pieds à tout vitesse.

Ne pas regarder en bas, _surtout ne pas regarder en bas_.

Il regarde l'intérieur du wagon, en vain. Rien pour le sauver, rien qu'un drôle de flou au niveau de l'ouverture. Pourtant ses mains se déplacent pour s'en approcher, espère-t-il réussir à grimper à bord malgré tout ?

Non. Il est trop loin.

Etrangement, il ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux givrés par le froid. Encore une fois, il réalise qu'il ne s'attendait pas à mourir. Pas même à tomber. Il était sûr d'être sauvé.

La barre commence à lâcher. Il tend désespérement la main, ne se tenant plus qu'à un bras. La barre se décroche.

Trou noir.

Il rouvre les yeux, comme éveillé en sursaut par le choc de la chute, alors même qu'il ne pense même pas s'être assoupi pendant ces quelques secondes. C'est peut-être le pire avec ces insomnies – il n'est jamais sûr d'être réveillé, ou bien encore endormi. Sans doute n'est-il jamais vraiment l'un ou l'autre.

Encore en sueur, il s'asperge de nouveau le visage, plus pour se mettre en mouvement que par réel espoir de descendre sa température. Sa main de chair tremble, sa respiration saccadée l'empêche de se calmer. Celle de métal, bien sûr, est impeccablement stable, impitoyablement à ses ordres. Trop parfaite pour qu'il espère un jour la considérer comme partie intégrante de son corps – une perfection telle qu'elle crie à elle seule son passé de cobaye.

Le soldat aimerait l'oublier – pour un amnésique, il y a énormément de choses qu'il souhaite oublier.

Sans ignorer que son cycle de somnolence est terminé pour cette nuit, il rejoint néanmoins son matelas, où il s'étend les yeux grand ouvert. Bien plus lucide que d'ordinaire, son cerveau tourne à pleine vitesse, dopé par le souvenir vivace qui l'a frappé de plein fouet. Et une seule question y stagne, bien suffisante pour le priver de sommeil jusqu'au petit matin.

Pourquoi diable tendait-il la main vers le wagon, _s'il n'y avait personne pour l'attraper_ ?

* * *

Lorsque son portable sonne, mettant fin à grand peine à ses rêveries confuses, Steve a besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il est – et pour trouver la source du bruit qui écorche ses tympans.

Alors qu'il décroche le téléphone, bien loin d'être assez réveillé pour tenir une conversation censée, c'est la voix de Natasha qu'il entend, ô combien plus douce que sa sonnerie stridente. Et, pourtant, ô combien plus irritante également.

« Hey, Rogers. Pas encore réveillé ? »

Tout en gardant le téléphone dans une main, il se frotte les yeux de l'autre. Il réalise combien il a chaud, et qu'il est en sueur, aussi s'extirpe-t-il de son sac de couchage avant de répondre.

« C'est, genre... six heures du matin ici, Nat, lâche-t-il après avoir vérifié sur sa montre.

\- Allons, je suis sûre que tu te levais beaucoup plus tôt à l'armée, et sans ronchonner en plus.

\- Oui, mais comme tu sais, je n'y suis plus. Là, ce sont des sortes de vacances – tu connais le but des vacances, non ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Effectivement, c'est supposé te relaxer. Pourtant, tu m'as l'air plutôt tendu, ai-je tort ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as appelé ? demande-t-il, évitant de toute évidence sa question. Un message aurait suffi.

\- Tu aurais pu me mentir beaucoup trop facilement derrière un message – ou même ne pas du tout me répondre. Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Steve hésite. Il apprécie Natasha, et estime qu'elle est digne de confiance – mais ce, seulement la plupart du temps. Elle fait aussi partie des chiens de garde de Fury, et sa vie en tant qu'espionne est basé sur sa capacité à mener constamment un double-jeu. Alors que la raison de son voyage est à mi-chemin entre l'affaire personnelle et la mission pour le SHIELD, il n'est plus si sûr de pouvoir livrer quoi que ce soit à son amie.

« Tu me demandes ça en tant que Natasha, ou en tant que Black Widow ? »

Question naïve, très certainement, mais Steve a encore du mal à se défaire de son besoin désespéré de voir le meilleur des gens. D'autant qu'un certain contrat d'honnêteté s'est tout de même installé entre l'espionne et lui – basé très souvent sur l'acceptation mutuelle que l'autre garde un certain nombre d'informations pour lui, certes, mais excluant normalement tout mensonge.

Elle aussi prend son temps pour répondre. Steve sait que cette hésitation est flatteuse. Le mensonge serait sorti tout naturellement de ses lèvres dans un autre cas. Il retient un soupir de soulagement quand elle lâche enfin :

« Fury ne saura rien. Il doit sûrement te surveiller, de toute façon, alors il aura ses réponses sans passer par moi.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, avoue alors Steve. Il m'a braqué un pistolet sur la tête pour me faire sortir.

\- Quelle hospitalité ! J'espère pour lui que les informateurs de Fury n'en ont rien vu.

\- Je crois que les vitres du bar sont teintées. Il s'en est sans doute occupé lui-même.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Les gens comme nous ne sont jamais trop prudents. »

Steve acquiesce pour lui-même. Quelques secondes après, Natasha reprend :

« Les vitres teintées, le pistolet... Barnes tenait vraiment à ne pas être retrouvé, Steve.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber. Tu dis à Fury qu'il t'a juste demandé de partir, sans pistolet bien sûr, qu'il ne compte pas causer de problème et qu'il ne veut simplement plus tremper dans notre monde. Tu fais ça et avec un peu de chance, on le raye de nos radars. Tout le monde est content, fin de l'histoire. »

Steve sait qu'elle a raison, que telle est la meilleure solution pour eux tous, mais il ne peut pas abandonner si près du but. Il a conscience de son égoïsme, il sait que l'actuel Bucky ne veut pas de présence et que peut-être même que l'ancien Bucky lui dirait de laisser tomber, mais Steve est le gamin têtu qu'il est. Le gamin qui tient à son meilleur ami plus que tout, aussi, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Il ne laissera pas tomber son ami tout juste retrouvé, à moins peut-être qu'on lui colle une balle dans la tête, et encore, il n'est pas convaincu que cela l'arrêtera.

Il l'a promis.

« Tu sais comment il est mort ? A la guerre ?

\- J'ai lu les fichiers, oui. Tombé d'un train en Allemagne.

\- J'étais là. Dans le même wagon que lui. Nous étions face à un soldat avec un canon surpuissant. Il avait déjà défoncé la paroi du wagon quand je me suis pris une munition. J'étais à terre, alors Bucky a pris mon bouclier, et l'autre lui a tiré dessus. Il est passé par le trou. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. J'ai balancé le bouclier sur le soldat, puis je me suis penché. Bucky était là, cramponné dans le vide à une poignée de la paroi. Je suis descendu, accroché à une autre poignée et j'ai tendu la main pour qu'il l'attrape. Il a fait de même. Sa poignée n'a pas tenu. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas crié avant de tomber. Il était calme. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais le sauver.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Je sais, oui. Peggy m'a dit la même chose. Il savait très bien qu'en s'engageant pour l'armée, la mort pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment. On a tous signé pour ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir chaque jour, et il savait que je ferais tout pour empêcher ça – je suis sûr qu'en tombant, il savait que j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Mais hier, il m'a accusé de l'avoir laissé tomber. »

Il garde l'histoire de la promesse sous silence. Ce souvenir n'appartient qu'à lui et Bucky.

« Et ?

\- Ils ont modifié ses souvenirs me concernant. »

Natasha lâche un rire sans joie, avec de répondre avec un brin de condescendance :

« Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Bon sang, Steve, tu vis où ? Supprimer les souvenirs qu'il avait de toi n'aurait pas suffi à le convaincre de te tuer. Ils en auront effacé la plupart, certes, mais aussi fait du bourrage de crâne à propos du peu qu'ils lui auront laissé afin de monter jusqu'à son _inconscient_ contre toi.

\- Alors comment explique-tu qu'il m'ait sauvé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Même les lavages de crâne d'HYDRA ont leur défauts. Surtout quand il s'agit de souvenirs qui remontent à des décennies. Mais ce sont des exceptions. D'accord, il t'a sauvé, mais seulement après t'avoir tabassé et tiré dessus. Et crois-moi, il le refera.

\- Ca ne me fait pas peur.

\- Bordel, Steve, tu ne le sauveras pas. Il est _conditionné_.

\- Si je ne le sauve pas, je plongerais avec lui.

\- Je pensais que ça te suffirait de le voir comme ça, soupire-t-elle. Que tu comprendrais enfin qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.»

Il manque presque le message caché. Il est tellement fatigué et désespéré qu'il est à deux doigts de laisser passer les paroles de Natasha. Mais le déclic se fait soudainement dans sa tête, dans laquelle cognent encore les mots de son amie.

Si on peut appeler cela une amie.

« Que ça me _suffirait_ ? répète-t-il, presque sans y croire lui-même – sans vouloir y croire. Alors, c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es arrangée pour que je sois chargé de cette mission ? _Pour me détourner de mon meilleur ami_ ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes que ça ne sert à rien de t'attacher à un assassin qui ne se souvient même pas de toi ! »

Plissant fort les paupières, il se pince l'arrête du nez, essayant de se calmer, de faire le vide dans sa tête au milieu de toutes les répliques cinglantes qu'il souhaiterait envoyer à Natasha. Mais rien maintenant ne saurait éliminer la colère qui vient de monter en lui.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il était le Winter Soldier, alors que tu le savais très bien, lâche-t-il d'une voix cassante. J'imagine que cela fera office de réponse.

\- Steve...

\- Je préfère rester attaché à lui que de le remplacer par quelqu'un comme toi. Toute cause perdue qu'il soit, lui au moins a joué franc-jeu avec moi. »

Sur ce, il raccroche, et balance son téléphone contre la toile qui l'entoure.

Et, dans le silence étrangement rassurant de sa tente, il fond en sanglots.

 _But these are the days that bind us together, forever_

 _And those little things define us, forever_

 _Forever._

Une heure plus tard, Steve réalise que cela fait une quarantaine de minutes que ses yeux sont secs et qu'il fixe la toile de sa tente agitée par le vent.

Ce même vent lui cingle le visage lorsqu'il fait glisser la fermeture éclair de l'entrée vers le bas. Violent, glacial. Comme la Russie, et surtout comme Bucky.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

S'il ressent le froid, ce n'est rien comparé à la chaleur qui embrase son corps depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, et il s'enivre presque de la bise qui pourtant pique sa peau. C'est seulement alors que l'oxygène pur emplit pleinement son corps qu'il réalise combien il suffoquait dans le silence confiné de sa tente. Dans toute son irrationalité, il inspire l'air frais à grandes goulées, en s'en faire éclater les poumons, comme désespéré de prendre sa respiration. Il ne sait pas quelle force l'anime, assez puissamment pour le pousser à braver un froid qui ne semble même pas l'atteindre. C'est ainsi cependant que Steve se retrouve dehors, pieds nus dans la neige, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un marcel et d'un boxer. Ses jambes s'en trouvent vite engourdies, le froid vivifiant brûle ses joues, mais tant qu'il le respire, il sait qu'il est vivant – tant qu'il _souffre_ , il sait qu'il est vivant. Rien d'autre ne compte.

L'aube hivernale ayant à peine percé l'obscurité, c'est à l'aide d'une lampe torche que le soldat avance, guidé par ses tympans où tape le bruit d'un torrent. La promesse d'eau à sa bouche desséchée lui fait perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait, et il se met à courir contre la poudreuse qui comme la veille retient chacun de ses pas.

Le sérum, c'est bien grâce au fameux sérum d'Erskine et de Stark qu'il peut faire ces prouesses, braver les éléments à grands pas, sans être essoufflé et en ressentant à peine un froid qui aurait déjà été source d'hypothermie chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais quand la substance arrêtera-t-elle d'agir, quand sera-ce sa volonté et elle seule qui le poussera à continuer ? A moins qu'il n'ait déjà dépassé ce point de non-retour, lui qui obnubilé par l'obsession de toujours faire le meilleur pour les autres n'a jamais osé faire davantage que ce que l'on attendait de lui de peur que ce soit trop, n'a jamais tenté de connaître ses propres limites. Mais il est prêt à les découvrir maintenant, à les dépasser même.

Son marathon continue, son inconscience nourrie par la colère. Il est furieux, contre Natasha qui s'est jouée de lui, contre Bucky qui l'a rejeté en l'accusant d'avoir brisé la promesse qu'il tient plus que toute autre comme sacrée, contre cette foutue guerre qui lui a tout pris et contre tous les hommes qui n'en ont rien appris. Comme disait Erskine, le sérum avait amplifié tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, muant sa bonté et ses ambitions en une véritable grandeur, alors que Steve était encore pur de toute haine si ce n'était celle dirigée contre l'ennemi. Mais maintenant qu'il prend réellement conscience de lui-même, de ses sentiments bouillonnants qui n'ont jamais été aussi sombres, et de cette colère égoïste au-delà de laquelle il s'était jusqu'alors efforcé de passer, il réalise également le côté néfaste du produit, cet effrayant revers de la médaille qui exacerbe toute mauvaise pensée, celles-ci même qui le hantent maintenant. Il n'est plus Captain America, modèle au-dessus de tout péché, il est à nouveau Steve Rogers, terriblement faible et surtout terriblement humain.

Il se retrouve. Le gamin de six ans, entouré d'élèves moqueurs qui couraient autour de sa personne immobile, a déployé ses ailes, effectuant son marathon plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, étant enfin celui à même de juger les autres. L'euphorie explose soudainement dans sa tête. Courir – il n'aurait osé en rêver.

Il trouve finalement le cours d'eau. Large de quelques mètres – petit mais tumultueux –, Steve ne l'espère pas trop profond, mais peu lui importe. Un pied s'enfonce dans les flots noirs, puis l'autre. Bientôt, il est à genoux au milieu de la rivière, frémissant tandis que le torrent frappe contre son ventre. Ce n'est qu'à sa force exceptionnelle qu'il doit son équilibre, son calme olympien, alors que le courant aurait dû l'entraîner comme un fêtu de paille, les vagues le transperçant comme autant de lames de glace.

Combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? Il se sent faiblir malgré lui, et ce n'est pas tant parce que ses mucles l'abandonnent, bien qu'ils commencent à se raidir, mais plutôt parce que sa conscience elle-même lâche prise. Engourdie par le froid, elle est en cela presque absente, et alors plus aucun bon sens ne saurait dicter sa conduite à Steve qui se sent inexorablement attiré par le fond. C'est ainsi qu'il se laisse basculer en avant, tête la première jusqu'à l'immerger, puis se redresse en prenant une grande inspiration.

Et du fin fond de ses poumons, il sort un cri bestial, empreint de toute sa douleur et sa rage. Assez fort pour réveiller le village entier, sans aucun doute. Il fallait bien ça pour débloquer le noeud vicieusement formé dans son estomac.

Les larmes qui ont empli ses yeux lors de son hurlement ne tardent pas à se mêler aux gouttelettes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il est un homme brisé, dont tous les morceaux semblent se répandre en suivant le courant insolent, emportés loin de lui dans le fracas de la rivière. Lui qui pensait que la douleur le tiendrait éveillé, le voilà à la limite de la paralysie, presque à la merci du torrent impitoyable. Et en proie à des questions qui n'ont certainement pas lieu d'être, qui ne lui ont même jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Le sérum lui permettrait-il de se noyer ? Et son instinct de survie ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il passer en apnée pour que cela lui soit fatal ? Serait-une agonie lente et douloureuse, ou au contraire comme l'apaisante sensation de rentrer à la maison ? Et l'esprit de Bucky, visiblement arraché de son corps et exterminé en Allemagne, l'attend-il de l'autre côté ?

Steve ferme les yeux. Il plonge, sa main agrippée à la berge pour seule attache fragile. Il sent le courant s'emparer de lui, faisant ballotter son corps qui semble être un poids déjà mort, et il se rappelle de l'héliporteur, et de sa noyade évitée de peu. Soudainement, un étau se resserre autour de sa poitrine, comprimant ses poumons, et il veut crier, il veut sortir de l'eau, parce qu'il est terrifié. Une lame de glace le transperce de toutes parts, il n'est même plus sur l'héliporteur, il est en train de geler sur place dans la banquise. Il a besoin de respirer, de sentir l'oxygène emplir son corps, comme la vie qu'il sent quitter lentement chacun de ses membres.

Mais il est tétanisé.

Et sa main lâche prise.


	3. Things we lost in the fire

**3 - THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE**

 _Things we lost to the flames,_

 _Things we'll never see again._

Steve se sent tomber.

Un instant, il croit qu'il est revenu dans le train, et que c'est lui qui s'est fait expulser au-dehors. Mais trop vite, le sol cueille sa chute.

Il ne sait pas où il est. Ses muscles lui donnent l'impression d'imploser tant ils sont douloureux. Et il a froid.

« Merde ! »

La voix lui semble venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois, il ne saurait dire si elle a retenti uniquement dans sa tête, il n'est même pas capable de l'identifier ; mais elle lui est étrangement familière. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression d'être à la maison.

Il a _si_ froid.

Il est tentant de garder les yeux fermés, d'attendre de se rendormir pour ne plus ressentir les pics de glace qui pénètrent ses os ; il est d'ailleurs sûr qu'il trouverait vite le sommeil tant son corps lui semble engourdi, même la souffrance lui semble peu à peu s'estomper. Pourtant, il ouvre paresseusement les paupières. Et se fige.

Il est couché dans la neige, dévêtu et, à ses pieds, s'étend une traînée sanguinolente qui souille la blancheur environnante.

Son coeur s'emballe, et tout d'un coup, il sent que quelque chose agrippe son bras. Dans un formidable élan d'énergie, il se cambre et parvient en un coup de rein à se dégager.

Et la douleur lancinante qui explose dans son dos le remet à terre.

Un nouveau mot, certainement un autre juron, proféré dans une langue inconnue mais toujours par cette même voix, se fait entendre tandis qu'un pas fait craquer la neige non loin de sa tête. Steve a les yeux grand ouvert, sa respiration est haletante, il aimerait se dire prêt à combattre, à vendre cher sa peau quelle que soit la personne qui veuille la lui arracher, mais la vérité est qu'il _ne peut pas bouger_.

Un visage sillone son champ de vision, des mèches de cheveux bruns sales et des yeux orageux, et la lumière se fait sans qu'aucun autre mot n'ait à être prononcé.

 _Bucky_.

Steve ignore si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou au contraire la signature de son arrêt de mort, mais ça lui est égal. Il abandonne.

Ses paupières lourdes, enfin, retrouvent le repos.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, le soldat observe l'intrus inconscient sur une table.

Est-il vraiment qualifiable d'intrus alors que le soldat a lui-même choisi de le traîner dans la neige pendant près d'un kilomètre ? Sans doute pas, mais il ne trouve pas d'autre qualificatif qui pourrait correspondre.

Un étranger ? A en croire ses souvenirs, l'autre ne l'est pas vraiment.

Une menace ? C'est l'impression que sa paranoïa savamment conditionnée lui souffle, pourtant il a l'intuition plus profonde, presque instinctive, qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Il ne sait pas comment désigner l'autre, pourtant, une chose est sûre : il l'a sorti de la rivière. Ici comme à Washington. Plus que cela, il a senti une urgence dès le petit matin, avant même d'entendre le cri presque bestial de Steve qui a déchiré le silence du village alors que lui-même passait à peine la porte du bar. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse tangible qui a noué ses entrailles à la vue d'une masse entraînée par la rivière. Une réaction qu'il ne s'explique pas, et ce pour la seconde fois – un besoin viscéral de sauver cet homme dont il est pourtant incapable de se souvenir.

Et encore, il aurait aisément pu l'abandonner sur le bord de la rive, rien d'inédit, mais il n'en a pas été capable, parce que l'idiot aurait très bien pu se jeter à nouveau à l'eau dès que le soldat aurait tourné les talons, et l'idée lui était tout simplement insupportable. Elle l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas besoin de souvenirs, ni d'explications, pour comprendre que la vie de Steve lui est essentielle – ce qu'il saisit sans doute possible, par contre, c'est que c'est pour cette même raison qu'on l'a convaincu d'essayer de l'éradiquer avec tant de férocité.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve avec le suicidaire blâfard presque nu allongé sur une table du bar, tandis qu'il a disposé sur une autre deux bouteilles, une de whisky et l'autre de l'absinthe la plus alcoolisée qu'il a trouvée, des serviettes de papier et un pull et un jean qu'il a dérobés dans un quelconque magasin. Pas de trousse de premiers secours ici, il ne pensait pas en avoir jamais l'utilité. D'où les compresses et le désinfectant de fortune – oui, l'absinthe fera office de désinfectant, faute d'avoir de l'alcool à 90° sous la main, pas le genre de boisson que l'on sert, même dans les bars russes perdus au milieu de nulle part. Les plaies de Steve n'ont sans doute même pas besoin d'être nettoyées : même si les galets tranchants n'ont pas épargné son corps, il ne tardera certainement pas à guérir de lui-même. Alors pourquoi cette sensation que les entailles auraient _déjà_ dû être refermées ?

Le sérum ne connaît pas beaucoup de limites, mais elles ne sont pas inexistantes pour autant – le soldat, lui, porte encore des cicatrices qui auraient dû s'estomper.

Sa main _tremble_. Pas celle de métal, bien sûr. Celle-là est trop idéale pour connaître le moindre dysfonctionnement. Le soldat la déteste pour cela. C'est une preuve criante de la perfection qu'ont atteint les scientifiques d'HYDRA dans leur folie, jusqu'à presque en mériter ce surnom de _dieux_ dont ils se réclamaient ironiquement – et ils agissaient pour sûr comme tels, à prétendre faire des miracles et à choisir qui tirer des griffes de la mort ou qui y précipiter au contraire, faisant leur un choix qui n'aurait dû appartenir à personne.

Il répugne à utiliser son bras métallique, cet héritage de l'enfer qu'il a traversé, pourtant ce sont bien ses doigts de fer qui s'emparent de la bouteille de whisky. Si son cerveau est imperméable à l'alcool au point que ce dernier ne lui fasse même plus tourner la tête, peut-être que cela aidera avec le tremblement, cependant. Il n'a guère d'autre espoir : et la faiblesse de sa chair ne fait que l'effrayer de plus en plus. Il ne peut même plus se fier à son propre corps. Seul son prolongement cybernétique semble infaillible, et le soldat préfèrerait se tirer une balle plutôt que de se reposer sur le cadeau empoisonné d'HYDRA. Il porte le goulot à ses lèvres, manque de grimacer à la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa bouche qui fait tristement écho à sa chaleur corporelle qui n'a toujours pas baissé d'un degré. Il pousse l'effort sur deux autres longues gorgées. Ses doigts n'ont pas arrêté de trembler.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps, presque dans un état second, mais ses réflexes s'éveillent en sursaut quand ses yeux captent un mouvement. Immédiatement il lâche la bouteille, et son poing de fer se referme autour de la gorge de Steve qui s'était redressé de quelques centimètres. Le bruit de verre cassé explose dans ses oreilles, mais toute son attention se dirige sur l'homme qui convulse entre ses doigts, son visage blâfard se teintant lentement de rouge. Le soldat le plaque contre la table. Un constat lancinant se fait dans son esprit.

Ce n'est pas lui qui étrangle Steve, lui ne veut tuer personne – _c'est HYDRA_.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, font l'aller-retour entre les doigts métalliques agrippés à la peau si fragile et au visage de Steve qui perd ses couleurs. Soudain, il lâche prise et recule de quelques pas. Observe la scène qu'il vient de causer. Le grand blond dont le dos s'est recollé à la surface de la table, qui se tient la gorge tandis que sa bouche grand ouverte semble peiner à aspirer l'air. Il continue à s'agiter, à se débattre contre un ennemi que lui seul voit. Ce n'est que quand il crie que le soldat comprend.

« L'eau ! L'eau partout ! »

 _Il est encore en train de se noyer_ , réalise le brun. Son corps est en lieu sûr, mais son esprit est resté dans la rivière. Après une hésitation, il revient plaquer Steve contre la table, un peu trop brutalement peut-être, jusqu'à l'empêcher totalement de bouger. Les paupières de l'autre tremblent, puis finissent par s'ouvrir sur ses grands yeux bleus. Il arrête de lutter.

« Tu es hors de l'eau, lâche le soldat. En sécurité. »

Ses propres mots résonnent avec une triste fausseté dans ses oreilles. Personne n'est en sécurité avec lui. Il suffit de regarder les débris de verre partout et le whisky abreuvant le parquet miteux. C'est lui qui a fait cela. Il n'y plus d'autre responsable, aucun lavage de cerveau à blâmer, c'est lui et seulement lui. A croire qu'il _est_ HYDRA.

Au moins, Steve s'est calmé.

« Nettoie tes blessures », rajoute-t-il en désignant l'absinthe et les serviettes avant de détourner les yeux, incapable de regarder Steve plus longtemps.

Il s'empresse de monter l'escalier sans rien dire d'autre. Il fonce s'asperger le visage d'eau, mais cette fois il sait que ça ne suffira pas à le calmer. Les claques violentes qu'il s'administre n'agissent pas non plus. Ne plus blesser qui que ce soit, à part si sa propre vie est en jeu, est l'un des nombreux serments qu'il s'est prêté en quittant les Etats-Unis. Recommencer sa vie dans un pays où personne ne le recherche, loin de tout le sang qu'il a versé. Le plan idéal sur le papier – mais il a fallu que Steve revienne.

Le soldat ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, à se cramponner au lavabo tellement fort qu'il s'étonne de ne pas l'avoir encore décroché du mur, mais quand il redescend, le bar est vide. La bouteille brisée git toujours au sol, en mille morceaux, celle d'absinthe est mal refermée, mais les serviettes en papier et les vêtements ont disparu.

Et Steve aussi.

 _All that we have amassed_

 _Sits before us, shattered into ash._

Les oreilles du lapin pointent à peine au-dessus de la butte de neige.

Le ventre collé au sol, son fusil calé contre l'épaule, le soldat attend. Le vent qui lui cingle le visage lui assure que, si lui a repéré sa proie depuis un moment déjà, cette dernière sera incapable de percevoir son odeur. A HYDRA, on lui a appris à traquer les hommes comme du gibier, dans le moindre détail. Peut-être pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de dégoût à avoir à appuyer sur la gâchette s'il considère sa cible comme un animal. Peut-être pour lui rappeler que, si les hommes de l'autre côté du canon ne sont que des animaux, lui aussi n'est qu'une bête parmi les autres.

Il n'aime pas tuer. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Homme ou animal – il recommence lentement à faire la différence tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui-même – appuyer sur la gâchette ne lui procure aucun plaisir. Il n'y a rien qui lui en procure, d'ailleurs, mais il sent au plus profond de lui-même une répulsion quand il tire, bien qu'estompée par des années de meurtres de sang-froid. Cependant, s'il ne chasse pas, il ne mange pas, ni ne quitte le bar. Il sait qu'il a besoin de faire les deux, l'un pour survivre, l'autre pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans la folie qui le consume. Et le poids du fusil le rassure. Faute de réellement apprécier ces longues planques, couché au sol, les yeux rivés sur le viseur, à attendre l'angle parfait pour tirer, la position idéale de la cible, elles lui semblent familières. Il en tient une certitude – il savait tirer, et ce bien avant qu'HYDRA ne s'en mêle. Et le fusil lui donne l'impression de prolonger son corps, bien plus sûrement d'ailleurs que la prothèse qui lui est pourtant directement connectée.

Il l'avait lu à Washington, bien sûr. Tout est consigné dans son carnet précieusement, sachant que tout ce qui est rapporté au Smithsonian, tous ces mots que d'autres ont écrits, c'est _son_ histoire. Il y avait notamment appris qu'il était le tireur d'élite du commando mené par Steve – ou plutôt devrait-il dire Captain America –, celui qui assurait les arrières, l'oeil de lynx. En lisant cela, il s'était un instant dit que sans lui, tous seraient sans doute morts dix fois. Puis il s'était rappelé qu'après avoir été un allié, il avait été un ennemi, une menace pour la paix pour laquelle tant de soldats, lui y compris, avaient donné leur vie. Et il était sorti du musée. Car il n'était plus James Buchanan Barnes, héros et martyr de guerre, mais tout simplement le soldat. La bête sauvage assoiffée de sang, que son ancien lui aurait sans doute criblée de balles en un souffle.

La tête du lapin se dresse – une inspiration. Elle part en arrière – une expiration.

Soudainement, ce n'est plus un lapin qu'il voit s'effrondrer, mais un soldat en uniforme nazi. Et, comme un fantome, il lui semble voir Steve, costume étoilé se détachant dans la vallée enneigée en contrebas, lui adresser un salut militaire avant de disparaître.

Il se frotte les yeux compulsivement, et quand il les rouvre, la vallée est déserte. Il se lève, fusil à l'épaule, et va récupérer sa proie, qui gît dans une souillante mare écarlate, l'oeil percé d'un trou net et précis.

* * *

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi négligent ?

Le carnet était là, sous le comptoir. Il le sait, parce qu'il l'a descendu le matin-même, pour écrire – encore une fois – son rêve éveillé du train. Et, pour preuve, le stylo qu'il a également pris est, lui, toujours là où il l'a posé.

Il se sent stupide. Il a laissé le carnet traîner, et l'objet a disparu. La rage étreint ses os, et d'un mouvement brusque, il saisit d'un coup sec le pistolet accroché sous le comptoir. Il sait où aller. Il espère seulement qu'il saura quoi faire.

 _We sat and made a list of all of the things that we had_

 _Down the backs of table tops, ticket stubs and your diaries_

 _I read them all one day when loneliness came and you were away_

 _They told me nothing new but I loved to read the words that you used._

Maintenant qu'il fait pleinement jour, il voit vite la toile noire de la tente qui se dresse dans une vallée en contrebas du village. Il a l'impression que la neige retient de plus en plus ses pas au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance. Son coeur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il sait qu'il a tout bêtement peur. Il reconnaît cette sensation vicieuse, dégoûtante qui lui tord l'estomac. Cette sensation qu'il exècre parce qu'on l'a contraint à la renier.

La toile est entrouverte, et il se contente de l'écarter, soulagé de ne pas avoir à employer la violence. Il entre, à genoux pour avoir de la place. Quand il remarque Steve assis dans un coin, son carnet dans les mains, sa réaction est instinctive – il pointe son pistolet sur lui, sur cette vie à laquelle il tient pourtant.

« Rends-le-moi. »

Sa voix est glaciale, mais il ne se perd pas en menaces formulées oralement alors que l'arme parle pour lui. Steve n'a plus l'air effrayé, contrairement au premier soir où il était entré dans le bar. Il ne bouge pas et soutient le regard du soldat sans ciller.

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de l'eau.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, lâche le soldat – mais même à lui, ces mots sonnent faux, tant la _nécessité_ de sauver Steve s'était faite impérieuse, comme si lui-même aurait été mort de le voir se noyer sous ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça, et pourtant, on en est là de nouveau. »

Le soldat ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas se chercher d'excuse. Il ne fera que se ridiculiser davantage.

« Lâche le flingue, Buck. Tu ne me tireras pas dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, enfoiré ? »

Il continue à viser Steve du canon qu'il tient à bout de bras, mais il sait que l'autre a raison. Il est incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il ne peut que se donner contenance, et espérer que ses mots haineux remplaceront des actes qu'il ne peut effectuer.

Mais ce qu'il craignait se produit – ses mots ne suffisent pas. Steve pose le carnet à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres de la portée du soldat, puis de sa position en tailleurs passe à genoux. Sous les yeux médusés du soldat, il s'avance sans ciller, jusqu'à poser son front contre le canon qui le menace. Et, à cet instant, le plus terrifié des deux n'est pas du côté que l'on croirait du pistolet.

« Tire, lâche Steve dans un murmure. Finis ta mission.

\- Je n'ai plus de mission ! », crie rageusement le soldat avant de jeter le pistolet.

Ses poings se contractent malgré lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume de chair. Il n'est plus un assassin. Il ne veut plus tuer personne. _Il n'appartient plus à HYDRA_.

« Je sais », dit Steve – et le soldat réalise qu'il a prononcé à haute voix ces mots déséspérés qu'il se répète à chaque crise de violence.

Et puis, parfaitement calme, le blond ramasse le pistolet jeté à côté de lui et le décharge dans un geste expert. Puis il le tend au soldat, l'arme dans une main et les cartouches au creux de l'autre. Ce dernier n'ose pas y toucher. Steve les laisse tomber sur son matelas, entre eux deux, et attend que le soldat prenne la parole.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait.

\- Oui. »

Il se rappelle du poids familier du pistolet entre ses doigts. L'odeur de la poudre et du sang. Les cris, les gémissements, la terreur. On a essayé de lui échapper, on l'a supplié de ne pas tirer. Mais jamais une seule de ses cibles ne s'est mise face à son pistolet, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui disant de presser la gâchette. Sa voix casse quand il réalise :

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

\- Parce que tu pourrais me tuer ? La mort ne m'effraie plus. »

Bien sûr. Il a passé des décennies sous la glace, se souvient le soldat. Il s'est certainement jeté dans la rivière de son plein gré. Il n'a pas peur de mourir – au contraire, on dirait presque que c'est ce qu'il veut.

Il y a eu deux types de personnes dans la vie du soldat. Celles qu'il a terrifiées, qui savaient que son visage masqué serait la dernière image que leurs yeux verraient avant de se fermer, et celles qui le méprisaient, qui ont fait de lui leur pantin et qui ne le craignaient donc pas.

Steve est le premier homme à sortir du lot – à le traiter en égal, sans le craindre ni le prendre en pitié. A le traiter comme un humain, non pas comme un _animal_.

C'est si étrange de se rappeler que lui aussi a été un homme un jour.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, finit-il par admettre. Je veux juste récupérer ce que tu m'as pris. Et je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne suis plus celui que tu cherches.

\- J'ai lu ton carnet. Tu écris tout ce dont tu te souviens. Et aussi tes rêves, au cas où ils seraient des souvenirs. Mais tu es loin du compte. J'ai des réponses, Buck. Certainement plus que toi. Je peux t'aider.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire confiance alors que je ne peux même pas me fier à mes propres souvenirs ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire confiance pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire. »

Sans doute en guise d'acte de bonne foi, Steve lui tend le carnet, avant de se rasseoir. Le soldat le récupère mais ne l'ouvre pas. Il ne sait pas comment réagir – il _sait_ qu'il a besoin d'aide. Et il a réellement envie de croire Steve.

Le poids de la solitude ne lui a jamais donné l'impression de faire ployer ses épaules, en grande partie parce qu'il sait qu'il pourrait blesser toute personne s'approchant de lui d'un peu trop près, et pourtant, à savoir qu'il pourrait _avoir_ quelqu'un, la perspective de repartir seul lui semble soudainement trop lourde.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvre le carnet à la deuxième page, où il a scotché deux petites photos, l'une d'une femme aux boucles châtain et à l'impeccable rouge à lèvre écarlate, annotée _Peggy Carter_ , l'autre cette fois d'un homme avec un sourire en coin et une moustache parfaitement taillée, _Howard Stark_. Les deux lui ont paru familiers au musée. Surtout le deuxième – il se rappelle de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, en plus vieux. Et d'un murmure, presque une supplication – _«Sergeant Barnes ?»_.

« Qui sont-ils ? demande-t-il en désignant les portraits.

\- Peggy était à l'armée. C'était mon instructrice quand je me suis engagé. C'est... une très vieille femme, maintenant. Mais elle a fait énormément de choses pour le pays, pendant la guerre et même après. C'est grâce à elle que le SHIELD a été fondé – même s'il n'est plus conforme à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Quant à Howard... C'était un inventeur de génie, un peu trop parfois. Il est la source d'innovations fabuleuses comme d'armes effroyables. Mais il a travaillé avec l'armée, et il a grandement contribué à la création du super-sérum. »

Le super-sérum. Un liquide bleu dans des petites poches en plastique. La chaleur brûlant ses veines. Et ce même malgré le froid – un soir d'hiver. Une route déserte dans la nuit. Une grosse berline noire emboutie dans le décor, fumante. Une supplication.

 _«Sergeant Barnes ?»_

« Je l'ai tué, réalise le soldat. Le super-sérum... Il en avait dans sa voiture. Je devais le récupérer. Pas de témoins. Je l'ai _tué_. »

Steve acquiesce silencieusement. Le soldat accuse le coup. Il sait qu'il a laissé derrière lui trop de victimes pour les compter, mais toutes étaient anonymes. Howard Stark est le premier nom qu'il peut poser sur la liste. Et c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait de la guerre – il a tué un de ses anciens alliés.

Il referme le cahier d'un coup sec. Il ne veut pas dresser l'inventaire de ceux qu'il a tués maintenant, il en est incapable. Alors il change radicalement de sujet, comme si cela suffirait à enrayer la nausée qui prend peu à peu possession de son corps à la constatation de combien il a _trahi_ son premier camp.

« Je pense qu'ils ont modifié mes souvenirs, reprend-il alors. A propos du train. Il y a comme un flou au niveau du trou à chaque fois que j'en rêve. Et je tends la main vers... vers le flou.

\- Là où j'étais, confirme Steve. Tu tendais la main vers moi. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Mais tu étais trop loin. Je serais tombé à ta place si ça avait pu te sauver.

\- Tu étais Captain America, lâche le soldat avec un rire jaune. Heureusement que tu n'es pas tombé à ma place. L'armée avait davantage besoin de toi que de moi.

\- Mais moi, j'avais besoin de toi. »

Son cerveau a du mal à traiter toutes les informations. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que lui aussi pourrait bien avoir besoin de Steve. Parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'utiliser, qui n'a pas peur de lui – et parce que s'il a réussi à s'enfuir après la bataille à Washington, c'est parce que quelque part, Steve a débloqué sa liberté.

Steve est la clé.

« Est-ce que Pierce est mort ? lâche-t-il, ressentant encore le besoin pressant de changer de sujet avant que son cerveau n'implose.

\- Oui. Mon supérieur l'a abattu.

\- Comment ?

\- Une balle dans le coeur, je crois.

\- Trop rapide. Rumlow ?

\- Sans doute. Une partie de la tour lui a explosé à la figure.

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez laissé un seul de ces enfoirés pour me venger ? »

Steve ne répond pas. Peut-être terrifié par la violence que le soldat est incapable de contenir. Et encore, il n'en connaît pas la moitié, il ne sait pas toutes les tortures que le soldat réserverait à ses oppresseurs s'il pouvait les avoir sous la main. Il ne veut plus tuer. Mais pour eux – pour eux, jamais trop d'os ne pourraient se briser.

« Je dois retourner au bar, lâche-t-il après avoir collecté dans ses mains cahier, pistolet et munitions. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être que je reviendrais, si tu es toujours là. »

Steve le regarde partir et il ne peut que ressasser combien il est injuste que Bucky se rappelle parfaitement des noms de ceux qui l'ont torturé et pas du sien.

 _I was the match and you were the rock_

 _Maybe we started this fire_

 _We sat apart and watched all we had burn on a pyre._

Les jours suivants, Steve sort à peine de sa tente de peur de rater une visite de Bucky. Il ne s'est rendu à l'échoppe la plus proche que le premier matin pour faire des provisions, et depuis ses mouvements se résument à faire l'aller-retour entre la tente et la rivière – dans laquelle il est beaucoup plus prudent quand il se lave.

Le reste du temps, il dessine. Souvent des croquis auxquels il manque la moitié des traits, parfois le paysage enneigé pour lequel il s'est découvert une véritable passion, et, plus rarement, des visages tirés de sa mémoire, tourmentée par les photos qu'il a vues dans le carnet de Bucky. Les traits de Peggy et Howard sont passés sur ses pages, sans que son crayon leur rende justice – Howard ressemblant d'ailleurs davantage à Tony, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

Quant à Bucky, même si son image est désormais bien assez vivace dans l'esprit de Steve, il ne s'aventure même pas à l'esquisser.

Etrangement, Steve trouve dans cette nature froide et hostile un semblant de paix. Perdu au milieu de nulle part, il peut enfin se permettre de ne penser qu'à lui-même. Ce qui fait un bien fou alors qu'il a pour ainsi dire passé sa vie à la mettre au service des autres. Il dort mieux, même si une nuit ou deux, le vent a fait ployer la toile de sa tente au point que le blond ait eu peur qu'elle ne s'envole. C'est se contenter de peu de choses, d'un bonheur terriblement incomplet, presque vide. Steve s'y accroche dans l'espoir de meilleurs jours à venir. Car il sait qu'à une époque bien lointaine, Bucky a été la seule condition à son bonheur.

Sans même être sûr que son ami revienne le voir, il n'a pas envisagé une seule fois de repartir.

Et sa patience est récompensée quand Bucky finit par passer de nouveau l'ouverture de sa tente, seulement armé d'une unique question.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai survécu à la chute ? »

* * *

 **Base d'HYDRA, Allemagne – 1943.**

Le bâtiment entier est en train d'exploser derrière eux, et tout ce qui importe à Steve, c'est que Bucky soit vivant.

Tous deux sont les derniers à en sortir, les soldats que Steve a libérés sont sans doute déjà loin, ou du moins l'espère-t-il pour eux. Zola et Schmidt sont partis également, il ne reste plus qu'eux deux, seuls au milieu de ce paysage de destruction. Seuls, mais vivants. Ensembles.

« On est sortis ? »

La voix de Bucky est hésitante, rauque, et il s'appuie encore sur le corps tout nouvellement charpenté de Steve. Ce dernier n'a dans l'urgence pas eu le temps d'observer son ami, mais il sait qu'il est faible. Ce que les scientifiques lui ont fait subir ces dernières semaines, à lui qui était à l'isolement tandis que tous les autres étaient en prison ensemble, le blond n'ose pas l'imaginer. Il a peur des ravages dont son ami souffre peut-être – jusqu'à n'être même pas sûr qu'ils soient enfin tirés d'affaire.

« Oui, répond Steve en lui serrant l'épaule. Tu t'en es sorti, Buck. »

Le concerné acquiesce, puis soudainement, il lâche Steve pour presque tomber sur un arbre, sur lequel il s'appuie avant de vomir. C'est inhabituel pour Steve, qui a toujours été le plus fragile des deux.

« Tout va bien ? demande-t-il, préférant rester un peu à distance.

\- Je me sens bizarre, répond Bucky après s'être un peu redressé. Et je meurs de chaud – il fait combien ?

\- J'aurais dit pas loin de zéro... mais bon, on sort d'un bâtiment en flammes. Allez, viens – peut-être que l'on réussira à rattraper les autres si on se dépêche.

\- On avait une petite base à quelques kilomètres. Ils ont dû aller là. »

Steve acquiesce et les deux soldats se remettent en marche, Bucky s'appuyant le moins possible sur Steve, sans doute par fierté, et ce dernier faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le poids de son ami autour de son épaule. Ils avancent une bonne heure ainsi, en silence, laissant le carnage de la base nazie derrière eux, sans un regard en arrière, sans un regret. Steve sait que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'enfer, qu'ils sont encore loin d'être en sécurité, mais il ne veut se concentrer que sur son meilleur ami, enfin retrouvé.

« On est presque arrivés », finit par lâcher Bucky.

Pourtant, c'est là qu'il s'arrête de marcher, alors que Steve se sent galvanisé par l'idée de trouver un semblant de sécurité à la base.

« Buck ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant qu'on arrive. Peu après qu'ils m'aient mis en isolement, ils ont fait de moi leur... leur rat de laboratoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bucky prend une inspiration et regarde autour de lui, comme s'il était inquiet qu'un soldat de leur camp ne les aperçoive. Puis il soulève précautionneusement la manche couvrant son bras droit pour l'exposer à Steve. Se détache au creux de l'intérieur de son coude un petit hématome violacé, au niveau de sa veine bleutée qui parait énorme sous sa peau pâle.

« Je crois qu'ils m'ont injecté un truc. Un matin, je me suis réveillé et... J'étais branché à une machine. Ils m'avaient mis une aiguille dans le bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont donné, Steve, mais... j'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu dans les veines. J'ai peur qu'ils... qu'ils m'aient injecté un virus, ou je ne sais quoi. Peut-être que c'est déjà en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur. »

Stoïquement, Steve tâte le front de son ami. Brûlant, en effet, conformément à la chaleur dont Bucky se plaint. D'un ton qui se veut calme, il répond :

« Tu as de la fièvre, Buck, tu délires. C'est sûrement le choc. Ca ira mieux demain. Maintenant, il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Comment il t'a appelé, Schmidt, Captain America ? Parce que le scientifique en a parlé. Il a dit que parce que je connaissais Captain America, je serais le sujet parfait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? »

Inquiet des délires de son ami, inquiet que la détention et peut-être même la torture lui aient fait perdre la tête, Steve soupire et se contente de le soutenir comme il peut, le forçant à avancer vers la base.

Il espère simplement que tous ces évènements seraient réduits à l'état de mauvais cauchemars après une nuit de sommeil amplement méritée – mais il se doute en vérité qu'ils n'ont pas encore traversé tout l'enfer qui les attend.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, avoue Bucky quand Steve termine son récit, la bouche sèche d'avoir autant parlé.

\- Quand on m'a injecté le sérum, peu de temps avant que je parte pour l'Allemagne, un espion d'HYDRA a essayé d'en voler. J'ai réussi à le rattraper, mais maintenant que j'y pense, il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Tout le monde était concentré à l'arrêter, lui, et alors n'importe qui aurait pu dérober du sérum. Ils ont sans doute réussi – et je pense qu'ils t'en ont injecté lorsqu'ils t'ont capturé. Comme tu le disais quand je t'ai retrouvé. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- Alors ils avaient déjà tout prévu ? Le projet Winter Soldier et... tout ça ?

\- Je pense qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de vérifier que le sérum marchait. Avant d'aider les Américains, Erskine, le créateur du sérum, en avait donné à Schmidt, celui qu'on a appelé plus tard Crâne Rouge. Tu as dû voir des photos de lui à l'exposition – il y avait des ratés. Je pense qu'ils voulaient seulement le tester sur toi quand ils t'ont eu sous la main. Ensuite, ta chute et... ton amputation, ont dû leur servir de prétexte pour continuer leurs...

\- Leurs expériences, complète Bucky, et Steve ne peut qu'acquiescer. Tu peux le dire. Je leur ai servi d'arme, je me suis sali les mains pour eux, mais au fond je n'étais qu'un cobaye. Leur expérience, leur création. Autant dire les choses comme elles l'ont été. »

Mais Steve ne peut pas dire les choses aussi crûment. Il y a trop de distance entre lui et les tortures subies par Bucky. Ce dernier peut mettre des mots sur ces évènements puisqu'ils ont été sa réalité. Steve, lui, refuse encore de les concevoir en tant que telle. Pourtant, plus il regarde Bucky, moins sa naïveté a sa place entre eux. Il aura beau se conforter dans sa lâcheté, refuser d'employer les mots les plus durs qui sont aussi les plus justes, rien de cela n'amoindrira l'enfer qui hante encore l'esprit de son ami.

« Je crois que j'avais une photo de toi, énonce Bucky d'une voix distante. Tu étais encore gringalet, comme sur certains panneaux du Smithsonian – c'est en les voyant que je m'en suis souvenu. J'imagine que c'est en la voyant qu'ils ont compris que je te connaissais. Je ne me rappelle pas de comment c'était, quand ils m'ont attrapé la première fois. Mais je me souviens de mon réveil après la chute. Un des scientifiques m'avait pris la photo et la regardait en me traitant de dégénéré. »

Steve acquiesce. En réalité, il est bouillonnant de colère à l'idée que ce soit son amitié avec Bucky qui ait ainsi scellé le destin de ce dernier. C'était là un coup de maître d'HYDRA, punir leur affection en les montant l'un contre l'autre ; condamner Bucky à agir contre sa volonté, contre tous les principes sur lesquels il s'était construit, et Steve à le regarder faire, à perdre la dernière personne qui avait compté pour lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait ? », demande-t-il finalement après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Le regard de Bucky se voile lorsqu'il répond.

« Ils l'ont foutue au feu. »

 _You said,_

 _« We were born with nothing »,_

 _And we sure as hell have nothing now._

Quand Steve sort de la tente, la nuit est calme. La pleine lune projette assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse se repérer sans allumer de lampe, et pour une fois, ni le vent ni l'épaisse poudreuse que les rafales répandent ne viennent s'opposer aux pas du blond. Le temps lui semble presque en suspens. Et la nuit, étrangement bienveillante en comparaison aux précédentes.

Steve a hésité à sortir, et est rassuré de voir les lumières allumées au bar. Il n'a pas vérifié l'heure, mais il doit bien être minuit passé, et il craignait d'arriver trop tard. Il aurait aussi pu patienter, bien sûr, attendre que Bucky revienne le voir – leur dernière conversation ne date que de quatre jours – mais deux choses l'auraient empêché de dormir s'il avait choisi de rester sous sa tente.

D'une part, il s'est rappelé qu'il a amené un objet qui revenait à Bucky.

D'autre part, il a enfin réussi un dessin.

Le regard de Bucky est sur lui dès qu'il pousse la porte. Steve hésite à avancer en se rappelant la tournure prise par les évènements lors des deux dernières fois où il a pénétré ici-même, mais puisqu'à y être, il serait idiot de faire demi-tour, il s'avance jusqu'au comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Bucky dans son anglais un peu hésitant, sa voix basse néanmoins dénuée d'animosité.

\- Je me suis rappelé que je voulais te donner quelque chose, explique Steve. Mais si ça te dérange que je sois là, je peux attendre que tu viennes me voir.

\- Ca ira, finit par décider Bucky après quelques secondes de réflexion. Montre-moi. »

De son sac à dos, Steve sort la chaîne où est accrochée une plaque militaire et la pose sur le comptoir, la poussant vers Bucky. Ce dernier l'attrape, faisant jouer les lumières faiblardes sur la plaque métallique pour déchiffrer les écritures qui y sont gravées.

« Barnes, Alexander J, lit-il alors dans un murmure. Mon père, j'imagine ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma famille, Steve ? »

La respiration du blond se bloque dans sa gorge, principalement parce que c'est la première fois que Bucky consent à l'appeler par son prénom depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis répond :

« On passait tout notre temps l'un chez l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ados. Je connaissais assez bien ta mère. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle était très gentille avec moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien parce que j'étais le plus réfléchi de nous deux – ou plutôt celui qui n'avait pas les moyens d'en venir aux poings dès que quelque chose ne convenait pas. Elle est décédée quand on avait quatorze ou quinze ans.

\- Et mon père ?

\- C'est plus compliqué. Je le connaissais à peine, je...

\- Je le haïssais », murmure Bucky, sans même sembler réaliser qu'il a fait taire Steve.

Steve le voit se perdre dans ses pensées, peut-être à la recherche d'un souvenir ou bien seulement d'un sentiment, d'une sensation.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, lâche finalement le brun. Je ressens comme un froid quand j'essaie de me rappeler de lui. De la peur. Mais peut-être que ce sont _eux_ qui l'ont instillée en moi. Peut-être que je ne peux même plus faire la différence entre Pierce et mon propre père.

\- Quand on était petits, tu l'idôlatrais parce que c'était un héros de guerre. Tu rêvais d'être comme lui. Et puis... quelque chose a changé. A la mort de ta mère, je crois. Après ça, tu as totalement arrêté de parler de lui. Et tu ne voulais plus que je vienne chez toi – tu voulais passer le plus de temps possible loin de ta maison, en fait. Tu m'en as parlé la veille de ton départ en Europe. En disant qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même au retour de la guerre. Tu avais peur que la guerre te transforme aussi – tu ne l'as jamais dit, mais je le savais. Et la dernière fois que tu l'as évoqué, c'était avant le train. »

* * *

 **Allemagne – 1943.**

En trois jours de pause dans un petit village allemand tout juste libéré, Bucky n'a pas quitté le bar – ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Steve.

Au moins, quand ce dernier cherche son ami pour lui donner les dernières – mauvaises – nouvelles, il sait où le trouver. Il est déjà assez tard, tous les soldats ou presque dorment dans le campement de fortune qu'ils ont installé, et pourtant, c'est seul à une table que Steve trouve Bucky. Seul avec une bouteille de whisky qu'il s'est accordé le droit de prendre derrière le comptoir, sans personne pour l'en empêcher puisqu'il n'y a plus de propriétaire. Steve se serait sans doute chargé de la leçon de morale dans d'autres circonstances. Mais, là, il tire simplement une chaise et s'asseoit face à son ami.

« On part demain. »

Bucky acquiesce et retombe aussitôt dans l'admiration du liquide ambré dont son verre est rempli à ras bord, et Steve croit presque qu'il n'a pas entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde :

« Génial. Tu te joins à moi ?

\- Je suis en service.

\- Excuse moi, Cap'. C'est parce que tu as passé des années à ne rien foutre que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à enlever ce foutu uniforme ? » grogne Bucky avant de vider son propre verre d'un trait.

Steve tique, glacé par son comportement. Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la question. L'alcool ingurgité n'aide sans doute pas, mais depuis qu'il a libéré Bucky, il a l'impression que ce dernier agit différemment vis-a-vis de lui. Soupirant, le blond se sert un verre – au moins, ce qu'il boit, Bucky ne le boira pas. Puis il demande calmement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rebecca est morte. Apparemment, elle est tombée malade il y a quelques semaines. Carter est venue me le dire tout à l'heure. »

Un poids tombe sur les épaules de Steve, le faisant presque ployer. Il se souvient de Rebecca, la douce Rebecca, toujours espiègle et souriante, une tornade d'énergie ; la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, tout comme elle-même l'avait adopté comme un frère presque au même titre que Bucky. Rebecca qui avait toujours voué une admiration sans bornes à son sens artistique et qui le priait fréquemment de la dessiner ; qui n'avait jamais eu peur de s'imposer même lorsque l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était dans l'ombre de Bucky, le grand frère prodige ; qui rêvait de devenir médecin pour elle aussi remplir son rôle patriotique, mais qui n'en aurait jamais l'occasion, emportée par les maladies qu'elle voulait apprendre à soigner.

« Je suis désolé, Buck, lâche Steve, et sa propre voix n'est plus aussi ferme.

\- Ce n'est ni pour elle, ni pour moi qu'il faut être désolé, objecte son ami à voix basse, presque pour lui-même. C'est pour Millie et Lucy que j'ai peur. Elles n'ont plus personne pour veiller sur elles, maintenant que Rebecca est partie.

\- Mais ton père...

\- Mon père est un danger, Steve. Il est dingue. Un jour, Millie et Lucy ont joué à cache-cache dans la maison. Il ne quittait presque jamais sa chambre, mon père, alors, tu penses, elles étaient tellement heureuses d'avoir accès à toutes les pièces. Millie s'était cachée sous son lit, et le soir-même, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle y avait oublié sa poupée. Il faisait déjà nuit, tout le monde dormait, et comme elle avait peur du noir, elle m'a réveillé pour l'accompagner. Je suis resté sur le pas de la porte pendant qu'elle récupérait sa poupée. Il s'est réveillé. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'il dormait avec un couteau sous son oreiller. »

Bucky s'arrête quelques instants, et Steve, aussi curieux et horrifié de ce récit qu'il soit, attend patiemment qu'il reprenne sans le pousser. Son ami relève lentement la manche droite de sa veste militaire déchirée. Puis il montre du doigt une cicatrice à l'extérieur de son avant-bras, une estafilade blanchâtre.

« Il avait perdu la tête, mais s'il y a une chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais de faire, c'était d'aiguiser son couteau, ironise Bucky. J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je l'ai vu paniquer dans son lit et chercher le couteau sous son oreiller. Je me suis jeté sur Millie, et il a frappé. J'ai bien pissé le sang, ce soir-là – il y en avait partout dans la salle de bain. On a réveillé Rebecca pour qu'elle me fasse un bandage, et elle pensait que j'allais me vider de mon sang. Mon père s'est rendormi juste après, par contre. Et il avait déjà oublié le lendemain. Nous, on n'est plus jamais entrés dans sa chambre. Sa chambre, c'était sa tranchée – il se terrait dedans, et comme sur tout champ de bataille, tout être indésirable était un ennemi. Le pire, c'est que je le comprends, maintenant. Peux-tu y croire ? Je voulais tout, sauf devenir contre lui. Et maintenant, je sais que si jamais j'en réchappe, moi non plus, je ne dormirais plus jamais sur mes deux oreilles. Et je garderais sûrement aussi une arme sous mon oreiller.

\- Tu n'es pas lui, Bucky. Tu n'es pas dingue comme lui.

\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille toutes les nuits en sueur, persuadé que je suis encore aux mains des scientifiques ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon bras lance comme si une seringue y était encore plantée – pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression que mon sang boue dans mes veines ?

\- Tu as vécu un traumatisme, explique Steve pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois. Ca fait deux mois qu'on t'a sorti de là-bas. C'est normal que tu ne t'en sois pas encore remis.

\- Mais c'est de pire en pire. Si quelqu'un me réveillait en plein cauchemar, je crois que... je crois que je pourrais tuer. »

* * *

« Alors l'une d'entre elles est morte », lâche simplement Bucky.

Steve acquiesce, se rappelant juste avant de gaffer qu'il était indiqué au Smithsonian que Bucky était l'aîné de quatre enfants.

« Parle-moi d'elles, ajoute le grand brun.

\- Rebecca avait un an de moins que toi. Vous vous entendiez très bien. Vous étiez toujours fourrés ensembles quand on était petits. Mais on a grandi, elle s'est trouvé d'autres préoccupations et nous aussi. Et puis il y avait les jumelles ; Millie et Lucy. Elles devaient avoir sept ans de moins que toi. Elles te collaient constamment aux basques pour que tu joues avec elle. »

Steve réalise qu'inconsciemment, le souvenir des soeurs de Bucky – presque ses propres soeurs, tant lui-même avait passé de temps avec elles – a ramené une ombre de sourire sur son visage. La mine de Bucky, en revanche, est toujours aussi sombre. Et même le soupçon de joie ayant effleuré Steve se glace quand il entend :

« Elles aussi doivent être mortes, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admet Steve. Quand je suis sorti de la glace, je... je pensais que tous ceux que j'avais connus étaient morts. J'en étais tellement persuadé que je n'ai pas cherché à retrouver qui que ce soit. J'ai seulement demandé après les membres de notre commando – et Peggy, forcément. Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. »

Bucky acquiesce, et Steve voit bien qu'il accuse le coup. Il a beau ne pas se souvenir de cette famille que Steve lui décrit, peut-être y a-t-il encore en lui des marques de l'amour qu'il lui a porté. D'autant qu'entendre parler de ses soeurs tout en sachant qu'elles sont parties, qu'il ne pourra jamais leur reparler, et qu'en l'absence de souvenirs, il ne peut se rappeler d'elles que par le biais des mots de son vieil ami – Steve n'ose pas imaginer à quel point ce doit être terrible. Lui, au moins, disposait de toute sa tête quand il a été sorti de la glace, et surtout, peut encore compter Peggy à ses côtés. Même s'il sait que le temps avec elle lui est compté.

« J'aimerais au moins me rappeler d'à quoi elles ressemblaient », soupire Bucky d'un ton las.

Steve se rappelle alors la deuxième raison de sa venue au bar – à se demander comment même il avait pu l'oublier. De son sac à dos, il sort son carnet à dessin et l'ouvre à la dernière page qu'il a grisée, avant de le tendre à Bucky. Ce dernier baisse les yeux, sourcils froncés, et Steve voit son expression se métamorphoser lentement, passant de la surprise à une intense réflexion. Sa bouche est entrouverte et son index de chair effleure la feuille, doucement, comme s'il avait peur que les traits de crayon ne disparaissent sous son doigt. Steve ne dit rien, il attend, espérant que son dessin fera mouche.

« Becca, lâche Bucky dans une voix hâchée, comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Elle s'appelle Becca.

\- C'est ta soeur.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait...

\- Rebecca, acquiesce Steve. Mais on la surnommait Becca, parce qu'elle était jalouse que je t'appelle Bucky. Elle t'idôlatrait un peu, et comme les deux surnoms se ressemblaient... Il n'y a qu'elle que j'ai réussi à dessiner, désolé.

\- Je peux le garder ? »

Presque surpris que Bucky demande la permission, Steve récupère son carnet et déchire de lui-même la page concernée avant de la rendre à son ami. Ce dernier la regarde encore quelques secondes, puis lâche :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ? D'essayer tellement fort de te souvenir de quelqu'un qu'à la fin, leur visage ne ressemble plus à rien, comme un trou de cigarette au milieu d'une photo ?

\- Non. Je ne le sais pas. Il n'y a pas de trou de cigarette au milieu de mes photos. Je me souviens de chaque visage, parfaitement. Et quand on se rappelle aussi parfaitement de certaines personnes, et qu'elles nous manquent... On finit par les voir partout. Et alors, on aimerait tout simplement oublier leurs visages. »

 _Do you understand that we will never be the same again ?_

 _The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again._

Après quelques jours durant lesquels Steve n'a pas osé retourner déranger Bucky, il est surpris que ce dernier s'annonce devant sa tente en fin de journée – et armé d'un fusil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? lâche Steve en guise de bonjour, ne pouvant réprimer un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne vais pas te tirer dessus. Si je voulais te tuer, je choisirais une manière plus propre. »

Ô combien rassurant. Cependant, Steve abandonne son attitude défensive, qui ne lui servira à rien quoi qu'il arrive.

« Tu sais toujours tirer, non ? demande Bucky après s'être agenouillé face à l'entrée de la tente.

\- J'évite. Mais ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Ca fera l'affaire. Tu viens ? »

Un froncement de sourcil de la part de Steve, un mouvement de la main de Bucky et le grand blond est hors de la tente – comme s'il avait réellement envisagé ne serait-ce qu'un instant de refuser. Aussitôt, il se voit remettre le fusil. Il tique en le soupesant. Lui qui a toujours répugné à utiliser des armes à feu, et qui n'a pu se résoudre à surpasser cette hantise que parce que la guerre l'exigeait. Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir tiré depuis qu'on l'a sorti de la glace. Ce genre d'artillerie, c'est le style de Natasha. Durant toutes ses missions sous la couverture du SHIELD, il a préféré se battre autrement, faisant toujours davantage confiance à ses poings et, à la rigueur, à son bouclier, qu'à une quelconque extension léthale de son bras.

Des scrupules auxquels Bucky ne s'adonnait pas, cependant. C'aurait été une honte que le tireur né qu'était son ami soit dégoûté des armes à feu. Quelle que soit sa motivation à aller prendre l'air équipé d'un fusil, si cela permet de réveiller le moindre souvenir, la moindre sensation, Steve est prêt à faire l'effort.

Ils marchent une dizaine de minutes, s'enfonçant dans la forêt qui borde le village sans que Steve pose la moindre question. Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois arrivés sur une large prairie enneigée, au milieu de laquelle coule un bras de rivière.

« C'est la rivière qui coule au village, précise Bucky, et Steve le remercie mentalement d'avoir eu la délicatesse de ne pas s'y référer comme la rivière dans laquelle il a failli se noyer. Elle prend sa source plus haut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Buck ? »

Steve se mord la lèvre en voyant l'autre tiquer, réalisant que le surnom affectueux lui a échappé. Cependant, Bucky ne fait que lâcher un soupir avant de répondre :

« Je... Enfin, on chasse. C'est à cette heure-ci que le gibier vient boire.

\- C'est de ça que tu vis ?

\- Essentiellement, oui. Ca m'occupe. Et la forêt est l'endroit le plus calme des alentours. »

Pour Steve, ce pays entier semble calme tant il est habitué au bourdonnement incessant qui anime Washington, néanmoins il est forcé d'admettre que le lieu est particulièrement beau. Il s'arrache de sa contemplation en voyant Bucky se débarrasser de sa veste, et du gant cachant sa main gauche, ne portant alors plus qu'un marcel, laissant tout le métal de son bras à vue, rutilant sous le soleil tombant. Steve manque de s'étonner – la température est tout de même glaciale – puis se rappelle de toutes ces plaintes datant déjà du temps de la guerre, qu'il n'a jamais prises au sérieux – il se souvient notamment de son ami lui rapportant qu'un brasier habitait son corps.

Steve l'imite quand Bucky se couche sur le ventre dans la neige, armé seulement d'un petit pistolet. Il écoute consciencieusement ses conseils pour placer le vieux fusil devant lui, en équilibre dans la poudreuse, le canon pointé vers la rivière où, d'après Bucky, les animaux sauvages ne tarderont pas à venir s'abreuver.

Et encore une fois, ils attendent sans un bruit, sans même plus le craquement de leurs pas dans la neige pour combler le silence. Au début, Steve est mal à l'aise. Puis il finit par comprendre que l'instant peut se passer de mots. Et il s'acclimate au silence alors que les minutes passent, s'étirent sans qu'aucun gibier ne vienne s'aventurer sur la rive. Il s'y acclimate au point que des bruits d'ordinaire inaudibles se font entendre dans ses tympans, parmi eux la respiration calme et mesurée de Bucky. Il se rappelle de leur jeunesse, de toutes ces nuits passées l'un chez l'autre. Il se rappelle de cette époque où il ne se souciait que d'entendre Bucky respirer à côté de lui. Et il réalise qu'à cet instant précis, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Ses yeux dévient de la rivière pour se poser sur Bucky dans un regard de biais qu'il espère discret. Parmi toutes les nuits passées avec lui, une plus que les autres s'impose à son esprit, une nuit d'anniversaire et de feux d'artifice, au final inaltérable malgré l'ivresse qui l'avait marquée. Et comme lors de cette nuit-là, il se surprend à observer son ami comme si ce dernier était plus que ça.

Bucky ne ressemble plus beaucoup à ce qu'il était alors, pourtant ce que Steve ressent n'a en rien changé. Il a toujours l'impression d'assister à un spectacle précieux, d'admirer la beauté qu'en tous temps les artistes ont essayé de reproduire sans jamais la saisir totalement, la beauté telle que lui-même se la représentait quand son crayon laissé divaguer sur le papier esquissait les traits de Bucky. Et même s'il sait qu'il n'osera plus jamais franchir le pas, il éprouve encore ce besoin de proximité.

La détonation du pistolet de Bucky le fait presque sursauter. Au bord de la rivière, il voit un petit chevreuil s'écrouler dans la neige qui ne tarde pas à devenir une mare de sang.

« Joli tir, commente-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas moi la proie, tu sais », lâche Bucky avant de se lever sans laisser Steve placer un seul mot.

Et, juste comme ça, Steve réalise encore une fois l'étendue de son pathétique – sans même pouvoir user de l'excuse de l'ivresse.

Bucky revient à son niveau, traînant sans effort le cadavre du chevreuil derrière lui. Puis il s'asseoit à côté de Steve, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demande-t-il alors.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répond Steve sans hésiter. Pour te retrouver.

\- Non. Non, ce n'était pas pour moi. Tu voulais alléger ta conscience. Tu te sens coupable de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Et tu penses qu'en me ramenant avec toi, tu trouveras la paix. »

Il en aurait fallu moins pour faire bouillir Steve de rage, pourtant il se contient. Il ne sent aucune critique dans les propos de son ami – et peut-être même qu'il y a du vrai dedans. Il ne sait plus. Il sait qu'il voulait retrouver Bucky. Plus que tout au monde. Mais pourquoi ? Pour revivre le passé ? Pour, en effet, trouver une rédemption ?

« Il n'y a pas de paix ici, reprend Bucky. Pour moi, il n'y a de paix nulle part. Je n'ai même pas la prétention de la chercher. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je vais t'en parler. Je vais te parler de ce dont je me rappelle.

\- Tu n'as pas à...

\- Je sais. Mais tu as essayé de m'aider. En partageant tes souvenirs avec moi, tu m'as donné un morceau de mémoire. J'ai conscience de la valeur que ça a. Alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'ils m'ont fait, et ce que moi, j'ai fait. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne suis plus, et pourquoi je ne serais plus jamais celui que tu connaissais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu puisses enfin faire ton deuil. »


	4. Icarus

**4 – Icarus**

 _Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

 _And Icarus' life, it has only just begun_

 _And this is how it feels to take a fall_

 _Icarus is flying towards an early grave._

 **Allemagne – 1944.**

 _«The procedure has already started.»_

Les mots dansent, à la fois vides et porteurs d'un sens sur lequel il ne peut pas mettre le doigt.

Il ne se rappelle de rien. Il se rappelle de la peur, du vide, d'un cri.

Il est terrifié. Il sait une chose. Il n'est pas mort. Les morts ne ressentent pas la terreur.

Ses yeux peinent à s'ouvrir. Le reste de son corps ne lui répond pas. Sa vue est trouble. Il ne voit que du blanc. Puis des formes noires, mouvantes.

Ses paupières se ferment. Se rouvrent. Le rouge attire son regard.

Un traînée de sang à gauche de lui. Au niveau de son bras. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste.

Bucky veut hurler. Seul un râle sort de sa gorge. Inaudible entre les bourrasques de vent gelé.

Et le nom de Steve meurt sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ils l'ont rattrapé. Bucky le sait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnaît l'allemand qu'ils parlent, il devine les entraves sur ses chevilles glacées.

Il ne comprend pas par quel malheur il est encore vivant. Il se souvient de la chute. Pas du choc. Il devrait être mort. Il aimerait l'être.

Une image lui vient en tête – la neige souillée de sang. Quand il entrouvre les yeux, les dirigeant vers le côté gauche de son corps étendu, il ne ressent aucune surprise. Simplement un désespoir insondable, à lui en donner la nausée.

Son bras est amputé au-dessus du coude.

Détournant le regard, c'est sur deux scientifiques penchés sur lui qu'il se concentre. L'un d'eux sourit – une expression de joie sadique qui lui glace le sang. Il jette quelques mots en allemand, et l'autre rit. Puis il sort un papier de sa poche, qu'il agite sous les yeux de Bucky – et ce dernier a l'impression qu'une chappe de plomb s'effondre sur ses épaules quand il reconnaît la photo de Steve qu'il avait prise lors de son dernier anniversaire.

Ils rient encore entre eux comme s'il n'était pas là, dans leur stupide allemand qu'il n'a jamais davantage rêvé de comprendre, puis finalement le premier lâche dans un anglais approximatif, avec son accent germanique à couper au couteau :

« Alors comme ça on est ami avec _Captain America_ ?

\- Ami ? réplique son acolyte. Garder une photo comme ça, ça ne me semble pas très amical.

\- Exact. Dégénéré, crache-t-il, et Bucky n'a jamais senti autant de mépris dans la voix d'un homme. Les gens comme toi, Hitler les laisse crever dans les camps comme des chiens. Mais tu es un chanceux. Zola n'est pas Hitler. »

Puis il échange des mots avec l'autre, en allemand de nouveau, à voix basse – comme si Bucky aurait pu les comprendre même s'ils s'étaient exprimés dans un volume intelligible. Puis les mots en anglais claquent à nouveau.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que l'on te traitera mieux que du bétail, ceci dit. Tu penses que le bétail porte un nom ? ajoute-t-il, se tournant vers son collègue.

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'on le marque. »

Sur ces mots, il arrache d'un coup sec la plaque militaire accrochée au cou de Bucky.

« Barnes, James B. C'est ton nom, _sergent_ ? » ironise-t-il avec mépris.

Bucky ne répond pas. Il ne les regarde même plus. Il ne leur fera pas ce plaisir. Il ne peut pas non plus regarder son membre fantôme. Ni fermer les yeux. Alors il reste immobile, les yeux dans le vague, essayant de s'échapper quelques instants de sa prison physique.

Il ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi terrifié. Depuis le début de la guerre, il pensait que la mort était la pire menace, et elle ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'existent des sorts bien pires. Et il sait que le tuer serait trop facile pour eux, trop rapide. Il n'a pas peur de mourir. Mais être à la merci de ces scientifiques nazis – c'est un tout nouveau degré d'horreur.

Pendant quelques minutes, c'est le silence – celui qui lui a arraché sa plaque s'est même éloigné du lit. Son coeur bat toujours la chamade, mais il respire tant qu'il le peut, profite du répit.

Des bruits de pas résonnent, et Bucky voit le scientifique revenir, poussant un baril devant lui. La fumée qui virevoltent et le crépitement qu'il entend ne font aucun doute sur le contenu du récipient : ils ont fait du feu dedans. Quand il voit le scientifique tenir la photo de Steve à bout de bras, au-dessus du baril, il veut protester, mais il ne peut rien dire.

« Voilà ce qu'on va lui faire, à ton Captain », et le scientifique lâche la photo dans les flammes.

Sur le coup, Bucky pense qu'il ne va rien faire d'autre avec le feu. Que ce n'est qu'un accessoire de plus dans un acte théâtral écrit dans le seul but de le déstabiliser. Il se trompe.

Lourdement.

« Peut-être que tu aurais préféré les camps, après tout », lâche le scientifique avec un sourire retors.

Il saisit une pince en fer et la met dans le baril. Quand il la ressort, il en retire un morceau de métal.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Bucky pour reconnaître sa plaque.

Deux pour comprendre comment ils comptent le _marquer_.

Le métal brûlant s'appuie contre sa poitrine et il hurle, un cri pitoyable de bête à l'agonie. La douleur transperce son corps entier, jusqu'à son dos qui s'arque sous les spasmes de souffrance. Sa voix couvre même les rires des scientifiques.

Quand il croit que son corps ne peut plus encaisser, qu'il va s'évanouir, la plaque quitte sa peau embrasée.

Il ferme les yeux. S'adonne à la douleur. Espère qu'elle va le tuer.

Une nouvelle vague le poignarde, dans l'épaule. Ils lui _arrachent le bras_. Il ne peut plus crier – il abandonne.

* * *

 _«You are to be the new fist of HYDRA.»_

Il ouvre les yeux. Il reconnaît cette voix. Il ne voit pas sa tête, mais il sait que c'est le savant fou d'HYDRA.

D'abord il ne bouge pas, jouant encore le paralysé assommé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons le temps que ses yeux entrouverts analysent la scène.

Il est dans un de ces lits blancs, comme quand il s'était réveillé avec une aiguille dans le bras. Comme quand ils l'ont brûlé. Cauchemar ou réalité ? Il ne peut pas le dire – il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Autour de lui, des hommes s'affairent. En blouse blanche. Encore des scientifiques. Des cliquetis métalliques se font entendre. Inquiétants.

Il ne sera pas encore leur rat de laboratoire.

Le sang remonte peu à peu dans son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il recouvre sa conscience, ce sang brûlant qui n'est pas le sien, et avec, la douleur.

Au départ, ce n'est qu'un fourmillement désagréable dans son épaule gauche.

Puis son corps s'embrase quand il essaie de bouger son bras.

Il ne voit pas de chair – que du métal. Une prothèse. Un corps étranger.

Il ne rêvait pas. Ils l'ont amputé. Transformé. Chair et métal.

Un scientifique se tourne vers lui, et Bucky reconnaît l'expression qui décompose son visage. La peur.

Il fait bien d'être terrifié.

Le nouveau poing d'HYDRA ? Il sera plutôt le poing qui les tuera tous.

Ses doigts métalliques se referment sur la gorge du scientifique dans un écoeurant craquement d'os. Bucky est horrifié par sa propre force. Par le monstre que cette prothèse fait de lui.

Alors qu'il lâche le corps, il sent une piqûre dans sa cuisse, et il n'entend que quelques mots avant de sombrer, _«put him on ice»_.

 _Out on the front doorstep, drinking from a paper cup_

 _You won't remember this_

 _Living beyond your years, acting out all their fears_

 _You'll feel it in your chest._

 **Sibérie.**

Il est entouré d'arbres et de neige. Etendu dans l'immensité blanche, à terre. Nu. Sa gorge brûle et sa poitrine semble comprimée, trop étroite pour contenir son coeur battant. Il se redresse et tousse à en cracher ses poumons, tousse jusqu'à réaliser que le geste est plus traumatisant qu'apaisant pour son corps douloureux.

Il reprend lentement contrôle de ses muscles, ses os craquant sinistrement quand il active ses articulations l'une après l'autre. Il regarde ses mains, poings serrés, l'un de chair et l'autre de métal. Il lui semble saisir un caractère saugrenu à cette vision, mais il ne différencie déjà plus ce qui est normal de ce qui ne l'est pas. Tout ce qui attire son attention est un morceau de papier tombé au sol quand il a déplié ses doigts de fer. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaie de le retrouver dans la neige malgré sa vue trouble, et c'est la couleur écarlate de l'écriture inscrite sur le papier qui lui permet de l'apercevoir. Il essaie de déchiffrer, mais les caractères lui sont inconnus. Perplexe, il retourne le papier, pour cette fois tomber sur un mot inscrit en anglais. _Longing_.

Il ne comprend pas – il ne désire rien. Il n'est pas en position de s'autoriser telle futilité. Il n'a pas de désirs – il a des besoins. Boire. Manger. Se mettre en sécurité. D'une certaine manière, il sait que l'immobilité ne lui apportera rien de tout cela. Alors il se lève.

Et il court.

* * *

Il pensait essayer de compter les jours, mais le temps n'existe plus. Tout ce qui importe est de rester en vie. Et, dans cette optique, tout ce qui ne concerne pas sa survie est inapproprié.

Il a fait sa première erreur en trouvant la rivière. Il a bu tout son soûl, ignorant les protestations de son ventre alourdi à chaque gorgée. Puis il est reparti, errant dans la forêt des heures et des heures, dormant un peu quand son corps ne pouvait plus avancer, puis repartant. Jusqu'à ce que la soif le titille à nouveau, ainsi que la faim, creusant un vide presque tangible dans son estomac. Les deux pièces se sont vite emboîtées : si lui a soif, les autres animaux de la forêt aussi – et s'il a faim, ce sont eux qui en paieront le prix.

Au terme d'autres heures de marche, il finit par retrouver une rivière, peut-être la même s'il tourne en rond, peut-être une autre s'il a réellement avancé – encore qu'il est difficile d'avancer sans but autre que celui de survivre.

Il se couche dans la neige, se recouvrant de poudreuse autant que faire se peut, le vent cinglant son visage, et attend.

Lorsqu'une biche s'approche de la rivière, s'appuyant sur ses frêles antérieurs pour y boire, il se jette. Trop tard. Elle s'éloigne en plusieurs enjambées paniquées. En s'efforçant de contenir sa rage, il recule jusqu'à son emplacement de départ, remarquant un mot gravé sur l'écorce de l'arbre – encore une fois en caractères étrangers et en anglais, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu que de traduire une langue qu'il n'identifie même pas.

 _Rusted_.

Rouillé, il l'est, et il songe un instant à écraser son poing dans le tronc pour rendre illisible ce mot qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une triste vérité. Mais il se contient, se dissimule à nouveau dans la neige, et attend.

Il ne compte pas le gibier qui passe, cerfs, lapins et autres biches, ni le nombre d'animaux sur lesquels il s'est jeté. Et, sur un coup d'adrénaline plus fort que les autres, il attrappe les postérieurs d'une biche.

Il tombe au sol sur le corps affolé de la bête, qui essaie de donner des coups de sabot pour se débarrasser de son assaillant. Sans succès. D'une torsion de son bras métallique, il lui brise le cou.

Une fois qu'il a entièrement dépecé la biche, sa peau déchirée à moitié par ses doigts de fer, à moitié par un roc tranchant qu'il a trouvé au bord de la rivière, et qu'il a dévoré tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'en reste qu'un amas d'os, des lambeaux de peau, une tête sauvagement arrachée et une effusion de sang souillant la neige.

* * *

Les cadavres d'animaux ainsi démembrés jonchent sa route. Un spectacle, désolant au départ, qui fait maintenant comme partie du paysage. La neige immaculée lui parait trop propre, trop lisse. Le sang et les traces de luttes animent le tableau, faute de l'égayer. Au moins, il a déjà oublié la sensation d'avoir l'estomac vide. Ses mouvements ont gagné en vitesse et en précision. Sans doute en férocité, aussi. Son arrivée a enfin bouleversé l'ordre animal régnant dans la forêt. C'est lui qui est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, maintenant. Il est le prédateur ultime.

Quand le soleil perce à travers les feuilles, lui caressant les paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent, il aperçoit des marques dans la neige à quelques mètres de lui. Elles peuvent dater de cinq minutes comme de trois heures, l'absence de vent les aura empêchées d'être recouvertes. Deux mots sont cette fois inscrits. _Seventeen_. _Daybreak_.

Il tente brièvement de les accorder. Dix-sept levers de soleil ? Est-ce une manière de lui dire combien de temps il a passé là ? Ou bien le nombre a-t-il un sens tout autre ?

Il renonce à comprendre. Ce jeu de piste le lasse. Il efface les mots d'un revers de main, et reprend sa route.

* * *

 _Furnace_.

Une fournaise alors qu'on l'a lâché dans une forêt enneigée ? Etrangement, il n'a pas souffert une seule fois du froid, cependant le mot lui semble tellement hors de contexte qu'il l'ignore. Il n'a pas fait deux pas qu'une violente décharge électrique lui transperce le corps, le faisant tomber à terre, pantelant et de la bave au coin des lèvres. Provenant de son bras métallique. Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à ce qu'il se remette du choc, il griffe furieusement son épaule gauche sans réfléchir, essayant vainement de s'arracher le bras.

Il saigne bien vite, la douleur se répand dans son corps entier, mais rien n'y fait. Des lambeaux de sa propre peau s'agglutinent sous ses ongles tâchés d'écarlate. De rage, il hurle, et le bruit émis résonne dans ses tympans comme un cri plus animal que n'importe lequel des grognements qu'il a pu entendre dans la forêt. Une nouvelle décharge se répand, et cette fois il n'essaie pas de s'en relever. Il s'adonne à la douleur, il l'accueille au plus profond de ses entrailles comme il accepte enfin la prothèse qui en est la source, inhumaine et pourtant indéniablement part de lui. Puis il ferme les yeux.

Une seconde ou une heure, il ne saurait le dire, mais quand ses paupières se rouvrent, les griffures sont déjà des cicatrices blanchâtres au niveau de la jointure entre peau et métal. Un brasier latent s'est emparé de son épaule et de ses veines, cependant, lui faisant enfin comprendre le sens du mot.

Il _est_ la fournaise.

* * *

Le mot suivant est incompréhensible. _Nine_. Cependant, quand il s'endort, son sommeil ordinairement vide se trouve hanté d'un monstre à neuf têtes dont le nom ne lui revient pas au réveil.

* * *

 _Benign_.

Le mot est marqué au fer sur le flanc de la biche dont il brise le cou sans concession. Il prend à peine le temps de lire avant de lui ouvrir la peau. Il n'inflige pas de coups bénins. Plus maintenant. Seulement des attaques mortelles.

Une fois rassasié, il se remet à courir. La neige n'a pas fondu d'un centimètre, pourtant il lui semble qu'une piste est tracée. Il n'en est qu'à moitié surpris. Il n'est pas naïf, il sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas seul. On l'observe, on le suit comme on le précède, tous ces mots ne sont qu'un jeu. Et il sait que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, qu'il suive ce chemin qu'on lui a tracé dans la poudreuse : il répugne à l'idée de s'y plier, mais espère que s'il obéit docilement, il comprendra enfin le véritable but de cette mascarade. Alors il suit la piste à grandes enjambées, jusqu'à tomber sur un embranchement. Une pancarte en bois est planté sur le côté droit du chemin.

 _Homecoming_.

Un piège. S'il avait réellement un foyer, on ne lui en indiquerait pas la direction. Et il n'en a plus, de toute façon.

A gauche, la pancarte indique _one_. Il y réfléchit en courant de ce côté-là de la forêt. Peut-être est-il question d'accepter tout ce qu'on lui a infligé. Il ne fait qu'un avec la souffrance, la solitude, sa prothèse et son animalité violence. C'est ce qu'il est.

* * *

En quelques minutes de course, il se retrouve au bord d'une falaise. Sous ses yeux, l'immensité enneigée s'étend. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Des images déchirent son esprit, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en saisir. Il sait qu'il a peur. Envie de hurler. Il n'en fait rien.

Le dernier mot n'a pas à lui être donné, il le reconnaît comme une évidence, même si ses souvenirs sont trop lointains pour qu'il en comprenne le sens.

Une petite piqûre se fait ressentir à la base de son cou, et le temps qu'il y mette la main pour tater une petite fléchette plantée dans son épiderme, ses jambes sont sciées, paralysées par le poison qui s'est déjà sournoisement frayé un chemin dans ses veines. L'instant d'après, un homme est penché sur lui, un livre rouge dans les mains, et récite sans lui jeter un regard : « _Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car._ »

Il referme le livre, et cette fois ses prunelles glaciales fixent l'homme à sa merci.

« _Good morning, soldier_. »

Son esprit divague, pourtant avant de perdre connaissance, il s'entend répondre.

« _Ready to comply._ »

 _Your hands protect the flames_

 _From the wild winds around you._

 **Russie – 2016.**

D'autres souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il se rappelle de grands yeux verts et d'une flamboyante chevelure rousse. Il se rappelle de ses lèvres, de ses mains sur son corps et de son propre coeur, battant. Le goût de sa peau et le léger bruit de sa respiration. Sa voix rauque jurant en russe. Le froid de l'hiver qui n'avait jamais pu glacer leurs corps brûlants. Rien entre eux. Personne, même si on aurait essayé de les déchirer à n'importe quel prix si quoi que ce soit s'était su. Pas de vêtements, pas de barrières, seulement leurs peaux pour séparer leurs coeurs. Proches. Mais jamais assez.

Ce sont les souvenirs qu'il ne partagera pas avec Steve. Pas encore, du moins – certainement jamais. Ceux-là n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Il aimerait que Steve soit là, cependant. Parce qu'il se sent seul, parce que ces quelques soirs passés avec lui à remuer ses souvenirs ont suffi à rendre fades les nuits noires livré à lui-même. Et parce que plus il essaie de se rappeler du visage de la femme, plus les traits de Steve s'imposent à sa mémoire.

Puis les yeux désireux s'emplissent de terreur, les gémissements de plaisir se font suppliants, sa main métallique se ferme sur une gorge pâle qu'il sent palpiter.

Il n'y a pas de sang, juste un craquement sinistre, définitif.

Il crache une bile immonde dans le lavabo, rien qui ne lave le visage sans vie de Steve avec lequel son subconscient le torture.

 _Standing on a cliff face_

 _Highest fall you'll ever grace_

 _It scares me half to death._

 **Base d'HYDRA, Washington – 2014.**

Il est sur le point de mourir et il ne possède pas assez de souvenirs pour que sa vie défile devant ses yeux.

Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_. Est-il Bucky ? Qui est Bucky et lui, qui est-il ? Le soldat ? Un animal ? Davantage ? Peut-il être davantage que ce que l'on a fait de lui ?

Pantin, amnésique, meurtrier, bête. Il est tout cela mais a-t-il déjà été plus, pour quelqu'un d' _autre_ que ses supérieurs ? Il a obéi à ces derniers, il a tué pour eux, mais pas cette fois.

Ces grands yeux bleus, ce froncement de sourcils perplexe, le bouclier aux couleurs des Etats-Unis, cette voix, tout jusqu'à l'attitude de sa cible cogne dans sa tête, il se repasse la scène inlassablement, sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette impression de déjà-vu. Il n'a jamais eu pour ainsi dire de souvenirs, seulement des flashs, détonnants de couleur dans son monde en noir et blanc, mais jamais ce sentiment palpable de _familiarité_.

Il connaît cet homme – et peut-être est-il le seul lien entre le soldat, et l'ère d' _avant_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Il reconnaît la voix. Rumlow. Il déglutit, mais ne se retourne pas. Son doigt se verrouille sur la gâchette du pistolet qu'il tient fermement collé contre sa tempe. Sous ses yeux, le sol à quelques mètres en contrebas. Pas assez haut pour que la chute soit fatale – la majorité de la base au sommet de laquelle il est monté est construite en sous-sol – mais il ne compte pas se tuer en tombant. Ceci a déjà échoué – c'est la seule chose dont il se rappelle.

« Soldat ! »

Il prend une grande inspiration et se retourne, sa mâchoire crispée à en faire mal. Rumlow est bien là, face à lui, désarmé et ses mains tendues mettant bien ce point en évidence, mais le soldat voit sans problème les agents munis de fusil qui s'avancent pour le prendre à revers.

Qu'ils essaient.

« Je connaissais l'homme sur le pont. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois le tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois _tous_ les tuer ?

\- Ces gens menacent notre travail, soldat. L'homme a essayé de te tuer. Tu t'es défendu.

\- Non. Il ne m'a pas tiré dessus. Il me connaissait.

\- Il a essayé de te déstabiliser ! Tu vas te laisser avoir comme ça par un imbécile ?

\- Mais je le connaissais ! », crie-t-il alors.

Sa gorge brûle, il sent une sueur froide le long de sa nuque, mais tout cela lui est égal. Pour une fois, il est en position de force – pour une fois, il peut se faire entendre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt. Est-ce arrivé sans qu'il s'en rappelle ? Ou bien n'a-t-il jamais voulu quoi que ce soit avant cet instant ?

« Pose le pistolet, soldat, lui enjoint calmement Rumlow. Pose-le et on pourra discuter.

\- Dites-moi qui c'était ou je tire ! »

Pendant un instant, il a peur que ses menaces échouent. Peut-être ne leur est-il pas aussi précieux qu'il le pense – ou plutôt qu'il l'espère – ; mais Rumlow soupire avant de lâcher :

« Il s'appelle Steve. »

 _Steve_. Un nom étranger et familier à la fois. Les cinq lettres se prennent dans le tourbillon incessant de ses pensées, et inconsciemment, il baisse un peu son arme.

Une piqûre irradie aussitôt son cou, tétanisant ses muscles. Il tombe à genoux, et avant que le sédatif ne lui ferme paupières, ses yeux noyés de larmes captent le rictus orgueilleux, victorieux de Rumlow.

* * *

Le bruit métallique le réveille. Il entrouvre les yeux, remarque qu'ils l'ont assis dans le laboratoire, torse nu, et il reconnaît le bruit des soudures qui réparent son bras métallique.

D'une part, seul son bras de chair est attaché – sans doute avaient-ils espéré que le sédatif ferait plus longtemps effet.

Mais, d'autre part, il sait très bien que c'est dans ce fauteuil qu'il a à chaque fois été torturé. Son incartade ne restera pas impunie. Cependant, il n'en regrette pas une seconde. Il a enfin une raison de refuser la torture, les meurtres, il a un nom. Steve.

Le train, la chute, son sang qui macule la neige, un scientifique. Un cri désespéré. Steve.

Il se redresse d'une seule impulsion, envoie au loin le scientifique qui s'occupait de son bras. Aussitôt des fusils sont braqués sur lui. Mais il reste immobile, le coeur battant à tout rompre, prêt à se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

C'est Pierce, dans la salle d'à côté. Soudainement, ses pulsions de rébellion lui paraissent stupides, superficielles. La peur noue vicieusement ses entrailles.

« D'après Rumlow, il a essayé de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ils l'ont neutralisé de peu.

\- Et où peut-il trouver de telles idées ?

\- C'est inédit, monsieur, je n'en sais...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous paie si vous n'êtes même pas foutu de régler ce genre de disfonctionnement ?!

\- Les interventions sur son cerveau semblent de moins en moins efficaces, monsieur.

\- Alors augmentez leur puissance.

\- Aucun homme ne pourrait le supporter, monsieur...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche, vous entendez ? Je vous ai commandé une arme, je veux qu'elle _fonctionne_. Alors je me fiche bien que vous le détruisiez. Brisez son mental, son cerveau, ce que vous voulez, réduisez-le à l'état de légume s'il le faut, tant qu'il _obéit_ !

\- D'accord. Monsieur... Il est instable. Imprévisible... »

Un bruit de pas le coupe. Pierce passe la grille qui fait office de porte. Il avance au milieu des agents qui tiennent le soldat en joue, mains désarmées en évidence, suivi de Rumlow, toujours aussi suffisant et sûr de lui. Il n'a pas peur, car il sait pertinemment qu'il mène la danse. C'est le soldat qui suinte la terreur désormais.

« Au rapport. »

Le soldat ne répond pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il s'efforce de ne plus regarder Pierce, de ne voir que le flash qu'il vient d'obtenir. Il veut en tirer le plus possible. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

« Au rapport, immédiatement. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Pierce s'approche de sa démarche de prédateur, et se baisse jusqu'à être à son niveau. La gifle vole, sans même que le soldat ait le temps de la voir arriver. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Mais il aura séché bien assez vite. Et, bien assez vite aussi, sa mémoire sera privée de cet instant – ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

« L'homme sur le pont, lâche le soldat. Qui était-ce ? »

Il a un prénom, mais se garde bien de le dire. Il veut en tirer davantage. Il veut gagner du temps sur l'inévitable.

« Tu l'as rencontré cette semaine pendant une mission, répond Pierce.

\- Je le connaissais.

\- Le travail que tu as effectué a été un bienfait pour l'humanité, dit Pierce après avoir tiré un tabouret – ces mots, le soldat les connaît, il le sait sans même se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'on les lui a martelés. Tu as forgé ce siècle. Et j'ai besoin que tu le fasses encore. La société oscille entre ordre et chaos. Demain matin, nous allons lui donner une impulsion. Mais si tu ne fais plus ton boulot, je ne pourrais pas faire le mien. Et HYDRA ne pourra pas donner au monde la liberté qu'il mérite.

\- Mais je le connaissais », répète-t-il.

Pierce soupire et se relève. Son ton est sans appel quand il ordonne :

« Préparez-le.

\- Mais il est sorti de cryo depuis trop longtemps, objecte un scientifique.

\- Alors, effacez-le, et reprogrammez-le. »

Il se laisse plaquer contre le dossier du fauteuil par les scientifiques, mord dans le protège-dent sans protester. Il sait ce qui va arriver. Il ne veut se concentrer que sur une chose – le souvenir qui lui est revenu. Steve. Un visage, un prénom. C'est tout ce qu'il veut emporter dans son lavage de cerveau. Steve.

Mais quand les électrochocs frappent son crâne, ses cris ont tôt fait de lui faire oublier ce prénom.

* * *

 **Russie – 2016.**

Steve sait que tout est de sa faute. Bucky a été torturé parce qu'il le connaissait. Il a essayé de se tuer parce qu'il essayait de se rappeler d'eux. Et au final, il n'a été utilisé comme une arme que pour déstabiliser Steve. Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le droit de s'aimer – et n'ont jamais cessé d'en payer le prix.

Alors, quand Bucky lui propose de rester dormir au bar, Steve décline. Prétendant qu'il ne veut pas s'imposer. Il veut rester. Réellement. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis la première fois qu'il a foulé le tapis de neige du village. Mais il ne le mérite pas.

Il sera mieux seul dans sa tente, avec le vent fracassant pour seule compagnie, ce vent dont le bruit l'empêchera au moins d'écouter ses sombres pensées.

Un bon mois est passé entre leurs avancées hésitantes, des journées se sont écoulées pour n'obtenir que quelques mots sur un souvenir, et Steve est éprouvé. Il a même perdu le compte du temps qui passe, sans agenda pour structurer sa vie. Il sait seulement qu'entre temps, Noël et le nouvel an sont passés à cause des vibrements incessants de son téléphone – qu'il n'aurait pas regardé autrement. Il n'y en a pas un auquel il a répondu.

Une nouvelle année qui commence – mais il a cessé de les compter, aussi.

 _You put up your defenses when you leave_

 _You leave because you're certain of who you want to be_

 _You're putting on your armor when you leave_

 _And you leave because you're certain of who you want to be._

 **Washington – 2014.**

Sa mission. Sa mission. _Sa mission_.

Il martelle ces mots au rythme des coups qu'il porte à l'autre, étendu sous le poids de son corps, presque inerte. Le soldat est seul à se battre, l'autre semble avoir abandonné tout instinct de survie.

Sa mission. Il s'enferme dans le mot. Une mission dont il paiera cher l'échec. Il frappe, il frappe. Il ne sait même plus qui il frappe. Sa cible ou un de ces agents qui l'ont torturé ? Vers qui sa haine se dirige-t-elle ?

L'autre entrouvre ses yeux, et même dans le vague, ses prunelles bleutées semblent fixer le soldat. Lui les regarde, en tout cas. Leur couleur éveille un étrange sentiment en lui. Il y voit la chaleur, l'été – tout ce qui a été glacé par l'hiver. L'hiver. C'est ce qu'il est – le soldat de l'hiver.

Ce qu'il est ou ce qu'on a fait de lui ?

Il n'est l'ami de personne, peu importe ce que prétend l'autre, il n'est pas _James Buchanan Barnes_ , il est le soldat, le poing meurtrier d'HYDRA, le fantôme.

Le fantôme de qui ? De l'homme qu'il passe à tabac, sans raison, simplement parce que _ce sont les ordres_ ?

Il n'a pas le droit de se poser des questions. Il le sait. Il n'a pas non plus le droit d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, c'est le cas. Quand il lit la souffrance sur le visage de l'autre, il _ressent_. La souffrance, il l'a déjà vue chez bien d'autres, la souffrance, le désespoir et pire encore, mais rien de tout cela ne l'a jamais traversé de cette manière. Ce n'est pas simplement la conscience que ce qu'il fait est mal – qui serait-il pour différencier le mal du bien ? –, c'est une véritable douleur, tangible, qui lui comprime la cage thoracique à la seule vision de l'homme qui lâche prise sous ses coups.

 _« I'm with you till the end of the line. »_

Tels sont les mots lâchés par l'autre, dans une expiration douloureuse, comme si prononcer ces paroles était plus important que le besoin vital de retrouver son souffle. Le soldat ne comprend pas comment il est possible de faire passer quoi que ce soit avant un besoin. Et pourtant, c'est ce que lui-même est en train de faire. L'héliporteur est en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux, la surface agitée du Potomac se rapproche dangereusement, et il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa cible, qui semble lutter contre la perte de connaissance pour le regarder.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que son poing, encore en l'air, prêt à s'écraser sur le visage déjà tuméfié de l'autre, s'agrippe à une poutre alors qu'un réacteur de l'héliporteur entraîne dans sa chute la surface instable sur laquelle ils se battaient. Ainsi accroché, ne faisant que retarder une chute inévitable, il ne peut détourner le regard du corps de Steve qui heurte les flots.

Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de se laisser tomber.

Il parvient à attraper Steve en quelques brasses. Mais même avec son organisme boosté par le sérum, regagner la surface avec un poids mort dans les bras s'apparente à du suicide. Il s'agite désespérément, à bout de souffle. Un bras qui essaie de les tirer vers le haut, l'autre cramponné au corps de l'autre comme si la survie du soldat dépendait de lui, et non le contraire. Durant tout ce temps à lutter contre le courant et la tentation de se laisser entraîner vers le fond, il se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaie de sauver un homme qu'il s'est donné tant de mal à pourchasser. Aucune réponse ne lui vient, bien sûr. Mais d'un coup, ses pieds foulent la terre ferme. Il respire.

Il traîne le corps toujours inconscient jusqu'à la rive, laisse ses yeux l'examiner un instant.

 _Il le connaît_.

Un tremblement des paupières de l'autre, et le soldat est déjà parti, laissant le spectacle de destruction derrière lui.

* * *

 **Russie – 2016.**

Une fois encore, Steve réalise combien le poids de la vérité peut être écrasant. Il voulait savoir, mais c'est un luxe qui l'accable plus qu'autre chose. C'est un apprentissage cher payé. Cependant, même si ces quelques jours durant lesquels Bucky s'est ouvert à lui l'ont comme enfermé dans un étau, c'est un fardeau qu'il ne regrette pas de porter. Il est là où il doit être – là ou il souffre, et où Bucky souffre également, mais il ne saurait espérer leur rédemption d'une quelconque autre manière.

Steve ne trouve plus de mots, mais cela semble convenir à Bucky, qui s'est étendu dans la neige dès qu'il a eu fini de parler. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à disparaître, le crépuscule se fait déjà sombre – le meilleur moment pour chasser, d'après Bucky. Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, une biche apparait sur une rive de la rivière. Steve sourit tristement en se rappelant du récit de son ami, et du fait que les biches sont tout ce qu'il a chassé et mangé pendant des jours. Il ne sursaute même pas quand le coup de feu explose, vite suivi de la chute de l'animal. Pourtant, Bucky ne bouge pas. Et le silence devient soudainement lourd, jusqu'à ce que le brun hausse la voix.

« Je t'ai raconté tout ça en espérant que ça te dégoûterait, que tu n'oserais plus me regarder en face. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir que tu partes. »

Steve acquiesce. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire – tout ce à quoi il pense ne semble pas approprié. Inutile de dire qu'il a aussi envie de rester alors qu'il sait qu'il devra tôt ou tard rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Il ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Si le temps ici semble suspendu, les choses ne cessent jamais de bouger à l'extérieur. Les Avengers finiront par avoir besoin de lui. Il a eu beau essayer désespérément de s'en détacher ces derniers jours, il est et reste Captain America. Le rôle lui colle à la peau, bien que son bouclier lui semble plus lourd à porter à chaque fois qu'il le saisit. Et son escale en Russie a plus que duré. Rester ici est inenvisageable. Mais laisser Bucky alors qu'il l'a à peine retrouvé, alors que ce dernier commence enfin à s'ouvrir à Steve, l'est tout autant. Ce serait un abandon de plus.

« On devrait rentrer, non ? » suggère finalement Steve en remarquant que la nuit est presque tombée.

Il fait mine de se lever, mais Bucky lui touche doucement le bras, et Steve se fige.

« J'aimerais rester encore un peu. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Steve commence à fatiguer, et ses muscles à s'engourdir après tout ce temps passé immobile dans la neige, pourtant il ne songe même pas à refuser. Il semble si rare que Bucky réclame quelque chose – Steve est incapable de ruiner le moment.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Steve se couche à son tour dans la neige et, le contact lui rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance, il se met soudainement à agiter les bras sans pouvoir contrôler le sourire euphorique qui s'empare de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâche Bucky.

\- Un ange de neige, répond Steve – et cela lui semble puéril à la minute où il le dit à haute voix, mais peu importe. On faisait ça quand on était gosses. Quand il neigeait assez pour que personne ne circule dans notre rue, on se couchait dans la neige en travers de la route et on faisait ça. Ma mère nous engueulait tout le temps parce qu'elle avait peur que l'on tombe malade – enfin, surtout moi. Mais on le refaisait à chaque fois.

\- C'est débile », juge Bucky avec un froncement de sourcils.

Cinq minutes après, cependant, il est en train d'étudier consciencieusement les gestes de Steve pour les reproduire. Lorsque leurs deux anges sont assez creusés dans la poudreuse, ils restent simplement couchés par terre.

« Vous pouvez voir le ciel comme ça, à Washington ? demande Bucky.

\- Non, répond Steve après avoir levé les yeux vers la voûte étoilée. Trop de pollution.

\- Ca me fait me sentir minuscule. Et je me dis que si je suis minuscule, alors peut-être que mes actes ne sont pas si énormes. Je sais que c'est totalement con, que tout ce que j'ai fait a eu des conséquences terribles. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, tout ça paraîtra petit.

\- A part à la guerre, je n'ai jamais tué intentionnellement, lâche Steve après une légère réflexion. Ca ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas pu sauver certaines personnes. Les familles de ceux que j'ai laissés mourir me détestent sans doute autant que si je les avais tués de mes propres mains. Et je me sens coupable. Parfois, ça m'empêche de dormir. Penser à tous ces innocents que je n'ai pas pu sauver, et que les autres appellent des victimes collatérales. Peut-être que ce n'est pas directement de ma faute, mais est-ce que ça me rend moins responsable ? Quand un building prend feu, est-ce que je ne suis pas responsable d'avoir choisi d'évacuer un étage en en condamnant un autre ? J'ai autant de sang sur les mains que toi, et ça me hante.

\- Comment tu supportes ça ?

\- J'essaie d'accepter que parfois, des choses terribles arrivent indépendamment de ma volonté. Que j'en suis en partie responsable, mais pas fautif. Et je me promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois. »

Bucky acquiesce lentement, puis observe à mi-voix :

« Tu sais que ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ?

\- Oui, admet Steve avec un sourire triste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je cesserai de me sentir coupable.

\- Je suis assez sûr que ça ne m'a pas dérangé de mourir pour toi.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je n'ai aucune intention de mourir. »

Quand Steve regarde Bucky, ce dernier a toujours la tête tournée vers le ciel. Sa paix apparente est le plus beau cadeau que Steve aurait jamais pu espérer. Sa paix et sa beauté, car il est magnifique, encore plus que la plaine enneigée et l'immense voûte étoilée.

Et Bucky doit avoir remarqué son regard insistant car rapidement sa main se tend vers Steve et naturellement, leurs doigts se retrouvent entremêlés. Peu importe combien sa conscience lui crie qu'il ne mérite pas cela, cette fois, Steve sait qu'il restera avec Bucky pour la nuit.


	5. Oblivion

**5 – OBLIVION**

 _When you fall asleep_

 _With your head upon my shoulder_

 _When you're in my arms_

 _But you've gone somewhere deeper._

 **Washington – 2012.**

 _« When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. »_

Si cela signifie qu'il pourra continuer à sauver des vies, Steve est prêt à s'engager sous les ordres de l'énigmatique Fury – mais selon _ses_ propres conditions seulement.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir insisté pour avoir une petite remise à niveau de tout ce qu'il a manqué durant sept décennies, il se retrouve dans un sous-sol poussiéreux en compagnie de l'agente Maria Hill, en train de chercher les dossiers du SHIELD concernant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Même à l'armée, Steve n'avait encore jamais vu de salle d'archives aussi vaste – d'après Fury, toute l'histoire des Etats-Unis est là, recueillie par bon nombre de gens qui n'avaient même pas idée qu'un jour, une si grande organisation s'occuperait de tout conserver.

« Nous y voilà, lance Hill après s'être arrêtée devant une des étagères. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Tellement de choses. Steve ne sait même pas quoi demander en premier. Il se râcle la gorge et demande, presque timidement, sortant la question la plus ridicule venue à son esprit :

« Comment est-ce qu'Hitler est mort ? »

Hill éclate de rire, faisant presque rougir Steve, mais sa voix reste compréhensive quand elle répond :

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment descendu au plus bas niveau de la tour pour que vous me demandiez _ça_ ? Enfin, il s'est suicidé avant son procès.

\- Bien – même si j'aurais bien aimé me charger du sale boulot.

\- Comme nous tous, répond-elle avec un autre sourire. Enfin, est-ce que vous auriez des questions auxquelles un gamin de six ans serait incapable de répondre ? »

Steve laisse échapper un petit rire gêné, embarrassé de ne pas savoir ce qui est sans doute élémentaire pour quelqu'un comme Hill. Cependant, il sent que son sarcasme n'est pas méchant, ni même agacé. Il pense même qu'il pourrait facilement venir à l'apprécier – elle semble être le genre de personne avec qui il serait ravi de travailler.

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose sur le Howling commando ?

\- Oui », répond-elle, se mettant aussitôt à la recherche du dossier correspondant.

Steve est assez satisfait qu'elle sache déjà de quoi il parle – soit Fury l'a prévenue qu'il risquait de demander cela, soit elle avait déjà d'elle-même fait ses devoirs, mais dans tous les cas, il a toujours trouvé que son travail en tant que Captain America était trop reconnu, et que celui de ses frères d'armes ne l'était pas assez. Que le nom de leur commando ne soit pas totalement tombé dans l'oubli lui fait incroyablement plaisir.

« C'est presque mieux ordonné que la base informatique ! s'exclame-t-elle en tirant un gros dossier. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à chacun d'eux ?

\- Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème. Allons-y, ajoute-t-elle en ouvrant le fichier à la première page. Alors... Barnes, mort lors d'une mission en Allemagne – il est tombé de...

\- J'étais là », la coupe Steve posément.

Il n'essaie ni d'être froid, ni impoli – la remarque est juste évidente. Et il n'a pas envie d'entendre un rapport qu'il a lui-même dû rendre à ses supérieurs, ayant été celui qui avait vu Bucky tomber. Le reste du commando était à l'avant du train. Et lui – lui était dans ce wagon avec Bucky. Lui seul avait assisté, impuissant, à sa chute.

Inutile de le lui rappeler – il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Hill lève ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, sa bouche rosée entrouverte sous le choc, et il prend la parole avant qu'elle ne se confonde en excuses :

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ce n'est rien.

\- J'aurais dû savoir... Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Pas de problème. Mais c'est à propos du reste du commando que je voulais des informations.

\- Bien sûr. Alors... Dernier est rentré en France après la guerre, histoire de vérifier que les nazis avaient bien quitté le territoire, et je me demande s'il n'a pas appuyé quelques procès, plus tard. Dugan est parti en URSS enquêter sur une organisation soviétique – je crains que la vodka ne l'ait achevé. Falsworth est mort en marchant sur une mine, pas très longtemps après la fin de la guerre. Jones est mort il y a quelques années, il avait rejoint une antenne de la SSR. Morita aussi. Enfin, aucun d'eux n'est tombé au combat, en tous cas. »

Steve ne peut prétendre qu'il n'accuse pas le coup – même s'il s'était douté que la majorité de ses anciens amis et frères d'armes seraient morts dès qu'il avait appris tout le temps passé sous la glace, se l'entendre dire est pire encore. Cependant, il refuse de s'apesantir sur son deuil. Il aura tout le temps pour cela plus tard.

« Et Peggy Carter ? demande-t-il alors.

\- Je pourrais trouver des fichiers la concernant, mais ça risque d'être long, étant donné qu'elle a été investie dans la fondation du SHIELD... Ou j'imagine que vous pourriez lui demander des renseignements en personne. »

Tout d'un coup, la respiration de Steve se bloque, et il a l'impression d'être sur le point de refaire une crise d'asthme comme au bon vieux temps. Il a l'impression que son coeur va exploser ; mais de bonheur, cette fois – certainement pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

« Peggy est... vivante ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame Hill avec un sourire, visiblement soulagée d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Je pense que je pourrais vous obtenir son adresse.

\- Et Howard Stark ?

\- Sa femme et lui sont morts... Accident de voiture en 1991. »

Prévisible – encore une fois, Steve refuse de s'apesantir, et c'est beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il va revoir Peggy. Il se force à se concentrer sur un seul détail surprenant :

« Stark était marié ? »

Après tout, il se rappelle encore du génie tenant fièrement à son bras une ribambelle de danseuses alors qu'il présentait un prototype futuriste de voiture volante à l'exposition de New York, ainsi que de ce même homme lui donnant des conseils sur les femmes comme s'il était surdoué en sciences féminines et pas en ingénieurie. Et c'est bien le dernier homme qu'il imaginerait marié.

« Oui, répond Hill, et il a un fils – mais ne vous en faites pas, vous entendrez parler de Tony Stark bien assez tôt. »

* * *

 **Washington – 2014.**

Peggy est lucide, pour une fois.

C'est de plus en plus rare, ces derniers temps – Steve n'a pas besoin de l'avis des médecins pour voir de lui-même que la maladie gagne du terrain. On n'y aurait guère fait attention à son époque, il y avait trop à faire avec les jeunes, l'avenir d'un pays qui avait plus que jamais besoin de se recontruire, pour se soucier des pertes de mémoire des plus âgés. C'était la décrépitude, voilà tout – l'ordre naturel des choses, et encore, étaient considérés comme chanceux ceux qui avaient vécu assez longtemps pour en montrer les symptômes.

Maintenant, la maladie d'Alzheimer est reconnue, et elle a été diagnostiquée à Peggy un ou deux ans avant que Steve ne soit retrouvé. Elle lui avait paru normale la première fois qu'il l'avait revue ; la deuxième fois, elle avait déjà oublié cette visite. Elle oubliait de plus en plus de choses au fur et à mesure, pouvait garder le fil d'une conversation quelques minutes seulement avant que son esprit n'en éclipse le sujet. Les docteurs disent que son état n'est pas si tragique, que certains patients ne reconnaissent plus leurs proches, perdent la capacité de parler et s'expriment en borborygmes incompréhensibles. Au moins, Peggy se rappelle de lui, même si elle croit à chaque visite qu'ils se retrouvent pour la première fois. Ca pourrait être pire. Et c'est quand même loin d'être assez.

Mais cette fois, elle est lucide, et lui raconte encore des souvenirs de l'après-guerre. Il en connaît déjà la plupart, mais ne se lasse en réalité pas d'écouter comment elle a su dicter sa loi à des supérieurs méprisant le fait qu'elle soit une femme ; c'est la Peggy qu'il connaît, celle-là même qui n'avait pas hésité à donner un coup de poing à un soldat qui s'était moqué d'elle dès le premier jour de Steve à l'armée. Elle avait toujours été tellement plus que ce que les hommes voulaient, pour le bien de leur fierté, qu'elle soit.

« Tu devrais être fière de toi, Peg », lui assure-t-il quand elle commence à parler de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas su faire durant ses années de service.

Elle tourne la tête vers sa table de chevet où sont encadrées des photos de famille, et un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, cependant un nouveau voile assombrit vite son visage.

« J'ai eu une sacrée vie, admet-elle. Mon seul regret est que tu n'aies pas pu vivre la tienne. »

Il acquiesce, même s'il ne partage pas son avis. Son regret à lui est d'avoir été retrouvé. Lorsqu'il pilotait ce vaisseau, se sacrifier était apparu comme un soulagement. Il n'aurait pu accepter de survivre en en connaissant le prix, en sachant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et ce n'est guère plus supportable, même des décennies après. Savoir que l'on a besoin de lui le tient debout, comme durant la guerre. Mais à l'instant même où le monde n'aura plus besoin d'être sauvé – si tant est que cela arrive un jour –, il sait qu'il s'écroulera, et qu'on ne le réanimera pas cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Peggy.

\- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu faire ce qu'il fallait. Je crois ne plus être sûr de ce que c'est, maintenant. Et je pensais vraiment que je pourrais rempiler, suivre les ordres, servir... Mais ce n'est plus pareil, conclut-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire qui ne lui semble pas bien convaincant.

\- Toujours si dramatique ! soupire-t-elle, d'un ton oscillant entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Ecoute... tu as sauvé le monde. Et nous... on l'a un peu endommagé.

\- Pas toi, lui assure-t-il – le monde a toujours été endommagé, à ses yeux, et ce bien avant leur naissance. Si je reste au SHIELD, c'est à moitié parce que tu as aidé à le fonder. »

Elle le fixe, l'air grave, et prend soudainement sa main, avec une force incroyable pour son âge.

« Le monde a changé. Personne ne peut revenir en arrière, ajoute-t-elle, et elle sait certainement combien Steve voudrait le faire. On ne peut que faire de notre mieux. Et parfois, le mieux, c'est... c'est de tout recommencer », lâche-t-elle avec difficulté, ses propos entrecoupés par une quinte de toux.

Il se lève aussitôt pour prendre un verre d'eau. Quand il se rasseoit pour le lui donner, Peggy se tourne vers lui et son expression ne laisse aucun doute : sa lucidité s'est envolée. Elle le regarde comme s'il venait d'arriver, et le reconnaît dans une lenteur terrible.

« Steve... lâche-t-elle doucement, le regardant comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es vivant. Tu... tu es revenu.

\- Oui, Peggy, répète-t-il simplement, incapable d'en dire plus sans que sa voix ne se brise.

\- Ca fait si longtemps...», se lamente-t-elle.

Il se contente d'acquiescer, des larmes mouillant ses yeux comme ceux de Peggy. C'est de la joie pour elle, la joie immense de retrouver son vieil ami – amour – cru mort pendant tellement d'années ; pour lui, c'est une scène vécue trop de fois, un douloureux rappel que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Au final, il a aussi perdu Peggy – même si elle est là, face à lui, respirant. Durant la guerre et avant, il pensait que seule la mort était le moyen de perdre quelqu'un – sa mère, Bucky.

Voir Peggy sombrer doucement dans la folie lui fait réaliser qu'il n'en est rien. Il existe des millions de moyens d'être privé de quelqu'un, et Steve commence à peine à les découvrir.

« _Si_ longtemps », répète Peggy.

Ces mots font reprendre ses esprits à Steve, qui se force à lui adresser un sourire aussi sincère que possible – et à oublier que Peggy n'est pas vraiment là, qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là et qu'il lui manquera toujours quelque chose.

« Voyons, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma meilleure amie, répond-il. Pas alors qu'elle me doit une danse. »

 _Are you going to age with grace ?_

 _Are you going to age without mistakes ?_

 **Russie – 2016.**

Récupérer son meilleur ami traumatisé, torturé, amnésique et transformé en machine à tuer : c'est une toute autre manière de perdre quelqu'un. Et Steve aurait préféré perdre Bucky dans la mort, sans jamais le retrouver, que de le voir subir cela.

Il se sent enfin complet, cependant. Ici, au fin fond de la Russie, allongé dans la poudreuse et avec la paume chaude de Bucky contre la sienne. Comme un remède au vide qu'il a senti depuis qu'on l'a réanimé – depuis avant ça même, depuis qu'il a vu le corps de Bucky disparaître dans la corniche enneigée. Il pourrait rester là pour toujours – n'importe où tant qu'ils restent ensembles. Cette certitude lui donne le courage nécessaire pour briser le silence.

« Est-que tu es vraiment bien ici ?

\- En Russie ?

\- Oui.

\- Je m'y suis adapté, répond Bucky en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as qui vaut la peine de _rester_ ?

\- Steve...

\- Tu pourrais rentrer avec moi.

\- A Washington ? Avec tout le bruit, et le monde ? Je ne tiendrais pas un jour. Sans compter que j'ai foutu un sacré bordel la dernière fois. Et si HYDRA vient me chercher, je te mettrai en danger. C'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas faire ça – ne me demande pas de faire ça.

\- Le SHIELD nous protègera. Et si tu viens, Fury verra de ses propres yeux que tu n'es plus un danger. Ils te laisseront tranquille. Tu n'auras même plus à vivre caché. »

Plus Steve parle, plus sa solution lui parait claire – évidente. Fini de se cacher et d'avoir peur. Quant à HYDRA – qu'ils viennent. Ca ne serait pas la première fois que Steve leur donne une leçon. Et ils seraient ensemble, Bucky et lui. Comme ç'aurait toujours dû être – comme c'est censé être.

Mais Bucky ne voit pas les choses de cet oeil-là.

« On ne me considèrera jamais inoffensif, Steve, jamais. Je suis une machine à tuer. Toutes ces choses qu'ils m'ont apprises, elles sont encore _là_ , lâche-t-il en désignant sa tempe. Elles peuvent faire surface à tout moment.

\- On se battra. Ensemble. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait – autant dans les rues de Brooklyn qu'à la guerre.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on se bat contre _mon_ esprit, Steve ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui avait la sale habitude de me dire que j'étais trop stupide pour fuir n'importe quel combat.

\- Et qui te disait qu'il te suivrait jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer.

\- Alors il devrait venir avec moi.

\- L'enfer est déjà là. HYDRA en a ouvert les portes, et je suis un de ses monstres. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça, alors ? »

Steve baisse légèrement les yeux, juste pour désigner du regard leurs doigts entremêlés, illustrant mieux ses propos qu'il n'aurait su le faire en parlant – il ne peut pas trouver les mots justes alors qu'il n'est même pas sûr de ce que cela signifie, de ce que ça représente pour Bucky. Pourquoi lui prendre la main si c'est pour la lâcher juste après, à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Il sait que Bucky ne le blesse pas intentionnellement, pourtant, ces doutes qu'il laisse planer sont une torture pour Steve.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais touché la main de quelqu'un sans avoir l'intention de la lui briser. Et parce que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de vouloir quelque chose pour moi-même – et de l'obtenir. »

Son visage se ferme, et Steve lit sans avoir besoin de mots que Bucky s'interdit encore de profiter du moment parce qu'il ne pense pas en mériter une seconde. Il y a toujours une grande part du Soldat en lui – pas seulement dans ses souvenirs mais dans son comportement : cet étonnement de ressentir des désirs alors qu'il n'a pas été autorisé à penser à lui-même pendant des décennies. Aucune parole ne pourrait changer cela et la réponse de Steve se fait silencieuse, passant par ses doigts qui se font plus fermes autour de ceux de Bucky. Puis il demande, espérant faire écho à un autre désir que son ami n'ose pas formuler :

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? »

Le regard de Bucky est toujours voilé, mais pour le moment, son sourire est tout ce qui importe à Steve.

 _Are you going to age with grace ?_

 _Only to wake and hide your face ?_

Ils passent la grille, progressant précautionneusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit fermée derrière eux, le soldat à reculons pour garder la menace en vue et l'instructeur s'accrochant à son bras. Ils sont enfin en sécurité, pouvant admirer sans risques la nouvelle invention des scientifiques : ces soldats enragés, incontrôlables, la version évoluée de ce que lui-même est – plus sauvages, plus mortels.

Il entend l'instructeur lâcher un soupir, et se retient de tourner vers lui son visage tordu par le mépris. L'autre suinte la peur, lui qui est d'ordinaire si fier de les plier à son autorité. La bouffée de haine qui envahit le soldat fait monter dans son esprit des images d'une violence inouïe – le sang montant au visage de l'instructeur alors qu'une poigne de fer autour de son cou le prive lentement d'oxygène. Mais lui, contrairement aux nouveaux soldats encore ignorants, connaît les heures de torture que lui vaudrait une telle bravade. Il respire lentement, essayant de se maintenir calme et immobile. Un instant, il se permet même de fermer les yeux.

Une légère vibration se fait entendre. _La grille_.

Il ne sent plus l'emprise de l'instructeur sur son bras, libéré. Il ne voit rien, mais entend, _sent_ une présence à côté de lui. Un soldat a réussi à s'échapper. Il frappe, frappe dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'un corps remplace le vide sous ses poings. L'autre se débat sans porter de coups. A-t-on déjà réussi à le sédater ?

Une faible lumière lui brûle les pupilles, et dès qu'un visage apparaît dans son champ de vision, ses mains se referment sur le cou sans défense, chair et métal accordés dans la volonté de tuer. Des spasmes agitent le corps de sa victime.

« Repos. Au repos, sergent ! » crie l'autre d'une voix étouffée.

Enfin un vocabulaire qu'il reconnaît. Suffisamment pour se demander ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Sa vision se fait plus nette, il aperçoit des yeux bleus qu'il connaît trop bien – pas n'importe quel soldat, pas un de ceux d'HYDRA. _Steve_.

Il lâche prise, et recule d'un saut au bord du lit, horrifié, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre Steve et lui.

« Je... Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, encore tremblant sous le choc, incapable de regarder Steve en face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?! demande l'intéressé, sa voix mal contrôlée partant presque dans les aigus, alors qu'il touchait son propre cou meurtri comme pour estimer les dégâts.

\- Cauchemar. »

Juste un mot, ça n'explique rien, mais comment expliquer, de toute façon, ses cauchemars à quelqu'un qui ne les fait pas ? Comment justifier cette paranoïa qui le convainc qu'il est menacé, qu'on en veut constamment à sa vie ? Il n'attend pas de réponse, et Steve n'en donne pas. Contraint au silence pendant des décennies, torturé à chaque tentative d'ouvrir la bouche, il aime s'y terrer désormais. C'est plus facile que de trouver des mots dont il a depuis longtemps perdu l'usage.

Il se lève lentement et se poste devant le petit lavabo de la chambre pour s'asperger le visage. Mais même l'eau glacée ne suffit pas à évacuer le sang brûlant qui lui est monté aux joues. Il a fait ça trop souvent, se réveiller en sursauts et en sueur, terrorisé. C'est la première fois qu'il blesse quelqu'un depuis Washington, cependant.

Il n'a jamais pu se regarder en face, et c'est encore pire maintenant. En levant les yeux vers le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, il est soulagé de voir la poussière accumulée sur la surface réfléchissante. Il n'a jamais osé le nettoyer, tout comme il n'a jamais osé regarder son reflet. HYDRA ne lui a pas pris que sa mémoire et sa dignité – on l'a aussi vidé de tout courage, le transformant en bête apeurée et soumise.

Peut-être est-il temps d'en récupérer un peu.

Il essuie le miroir du revers de la main, seulement assez pour voir le reflet de ses yeux vides – alors c'est cette vision-là qu'ont eu toutes ses victimes avant de rendre leur dernier souffle, pour celles qui ont vu son visage du moins. Ce regard de mort, cette mâchoire taillée comme dans de la pierre, ces cheveux trop longs et trop sales. Il ne ressemble en rien au soldat des années quarante, toujours propre sur lui et souriant sur les archives exposées à Washington. Il n'en est que l'ombre, le fantôme, physiquement et mentalement parlant.

Son corps entier est hideux, effrayant, barré de cicatrices, remarque-t-il en baissant les yeux lorsqu'il lui devient insupportable de regarder son visage plus longtemps. Par-dessus les muscles durement taillés, la peau est meurtrie par toute la torture qu'il a subie. La preuve la plus criante en est la brûlure près de son coeur, aussi nette que si on l'avait marqué la veille. Son nom est lisible, son matricule aussi – et dire qu'il ignorait tout ce temps son identité alors qu'elle était gravée juste là. La jointure entre sa peau et sa prothèse n'est pas plus belle à voir, marquée des fantômes d'estafilades qu'il s'est infligées dans des accès de folie, alors qu'un rare instant de lucidité lui faisait rejeter le bras métallique. Combien de fois les scientifiques ont-ils dû le menotter car il tentait de s'arracher le bras, hurlant de douleur alors que son sang et sa peau s'accumulaient sous les attaques de ses ongles ?

Steve a-t-il également des cicatrices, ou bien son sérum répare-t-il aussi bien l'intérieur de son corps que l'extérieur ?

Son cou gardera-t-il des ecchymoses en souvenir des mains du soldat essayant de le briser ?

Ces mains qui sont tâchées de sang jusqu'aux os – celle de chair non moins coupable que son homologue métallique.

L'image de ses doigts autour de la peau de Steve, de ses veines palpitantes alors que le sang peinait à les irriguer, le frappe de plein fouet.

Le coup part soudainement – son poing de chair brise le miroir en mille morceaux.

Et il se fiche des débris de verre comme du sang qui perle maintenant de ses phalanges. Il laisse la douleur et la honte l'embrasser.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite de ressentir.

« Ca va ? », murmure Steve derrière lui.

La mâchoire du soldat se contracte, et il se retient d'écraser de nouveau son poing dans le mur qui n'y résisterait peut-être pas. Il déteste Steve, il déteste que ce dernier se soucie encore de lui alors qu'il est celui qui est blessé. Et, plus que tout, il _se_ déteste. L'idée de prendre un de ces éclats de verre et de rouvrir des plaies à peine refermées lui traverse l'esprit. Il ne le fait pas – pas devant Steve. Il se contente de baisser les yeux, regardant la triste scène qu'il vient de provoquer, et lâche :

« Je ne sais pas où je trouverais un autre miroir. »

Il se fiche d'avoir un autre miroir, il ne se regardera pas dedans, de toute façon. Et il sait qu'il répond à côté, et que ce n'est pas ce que Steve attend. Il aimerait donner à Steve ce qu'il veut, pourtant. Il se rappelle d'un gamin qui n'avait jamais ce qu'il voulait, et encore moins ce qu'il méritait. Un gamin petit, avec un coeur beaucoup trop gros pour rentrer dans sa maigre cage thoracique, méprisé de tous les autres qui valaient dix fois moins que lui. Il a presque son image en tête, et il ressent un étau se resserrer autour de ses propres entrailles, douloureusement, un sentiment longtemps oublié et pourtant ancré en lui depuis toutes ces décennies. Ses yeux piquent, des larmes qu'il s'est toujours refusées, et ce soir ne fera pas exception à la règle.

« Bucky... tente Steve, mais il est aussitôt coupé par la voix glaciale du soldat.

\- Je pense que c'est ton téléphone qui m'a réveillé. Tu devrais vérifier que personne n'a essayé de te joindre. »

 _When oblivion is calling out your name_

 _You always take it further_

 _Than I ever can._

Steve sort de la chambre tremblant.

L'appel manqué provient de Natasha, et puisque leur dernière conversation ne s'est pas achevée en très bons termes, elle ne l'aurait pas appelé si ça n'avait pas été important. Il s'attend au pire. Il a été hors du jeu pendant tellement longtemps – des tas de missions aurait pu dégénérer pendant son absence. Et tous les Avengers ne sont pas dopés comme lui. Tony est humain sous ses armures, et il ne parle même pas de Clint dont l'arc est la seule défense. N'importe quoi aurait pu leur arriver durant son absence.

Il se décide finalement à rappeler l'espionne, soucieux d'avoir enfin le coeur net. Elle décroche aussitôt, et il lâche d'une voix mal assurée :

« Salut.

\- Steve », répond-elle.

Sa voix est posée, mais il y sent une tension. Il a assez côtoyé Natasha pour deviner quand elle s'apprête à aborder un sujet sensible. Il ne parle pas, et aucun bruit ne se fait entendre de l'autre côté du fil non plus. Elle hésite. Peu importe ce qu'elle a à lui dire, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et lui attend, les battements de son coeur se faisant plus impérieux à chaque seconde. Il l'entend finalement prendre sa respiration, et retient la sienne lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

« Peggy est morte. »

Sans qu'il le réalise, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et son menton commence à trembler. Il se force à inspirer, garder l'air quelques secondes dans ses poumons, expirer. Il ne peut pas craquer. Il répète ce petit manège destiné à refouler ses sanglots pendant une ou deux minutes, sans un mot, et Natasha ne raccroche pas. Un seul mot s'échappe des lèvres tremblantes de Steve :

« Comment ?

\- Dans son sommeil. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait des insuffisances respiratoires depuis quelques heures. Ils l'ont mise sous respiration artificielle, mais... Je suis désolée. Ils l'enterrent après-demain. »

Il acquiesce pour lui-même, comme si elle pouvait le voir, et raccroche sans mot dire. Son portable vibre de nouveau, cette fois un message de Natasha l'avertissant que Tony lui enverrait un jet pour l'amener à l'enterrement. Il se retient d'envoyer valser l'objet et retourne dans la chambre, où la faible lumière est encore allumée. Bucky s'est recroquevillé sur le matelas, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et tout ce que Steve peut éprouver est une bouffée de pitié presque mêlée de mépris face à ce qui s'apparente davantage à un animal apeuré qu'à un soldat. La sensation est mauvaise, injuste. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi Steve pense quand il voit pour _quoi_ il est resté en Russie alors qu'il aurait dû accompagner Peggy.

Il se rasseoit à côté de Bucky, et ce dernier éteint alors la lumière. Il n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Peggy est morte », répond Steve d'un ton égal.

Ils n'en ont pas beaucoup parlé, mais Steve l'a tout de même évoquée au détour de quelques conversations en espérant que Bucky se souviendrait d'elle. Elle était plutôt le genre de femme que l'on n'oubliait pas. Steve, pour sa part, sait qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

« Je suis désolé. »

Mais Steve ne veut pas d'excuses – il n'en peut plus. Comme si dire que l'on est désolé arrangeait quoi que ce soit, rendait le poids du deuil un peu moins lourd, un peu plus supportable. On s'est excusé trop de fois auprès de lui : quand sa mère est morte, quand Bucky est tombé, quand on l'a sorti de la glace, et il en passe. Il n'en veut plus.

« Et désolé pour quoi ? lâche-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Désolé que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui se rappelait de moi ? Ou désolé d'avoir essayé de m'étrangler pendant qu'elle agonisait ? »

Il attend le coup venir. Dans le noir, il ne pourra pas l'esquiver. Mais quand il sent Bucky bouger à côté de lui, ce n'est pas pour l'attaquer mais pour se recoucher. Dans un soupir, Steve fait de même. Sans trouver le sommeil, bien sûr.

Il laisse son esprit divaguer pendant de longues minutes, complétement incapable de faire le vide et de réaliser ce qui est arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau mouvement de Bucky attire son attention. Aussitôt sur la défensive, craignant un nouveau cauchemar, le corps entier de Steve se tend. Mais il sent simplement un bras entourer ses épaules, et l'attirer contre le torse brûlant de Bucky. Il s'abandonne à l'étreinte et au confort éphémère, fragile, pour essayer de trouver un peu de repos.

Bucky, lui, ne ferme pas l'oeil de la nuit.

 _Are you going to age with grace ?_

 _Are you going to leave a path to trace ?_

« Beaucoup d'entre vous sont sans doute ici pour honorer le service de Peggy Carter, et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour notre pays. Je ne suis pas celui qui la connaissais le mieux, loin de là, mais j'ai eu l'honneur de la côtoyer personnellement. Et je voulais dire quelques mots pour ceux qui ne sont peut-être pas prêts à le faire. Comme beaucoup le savent, Peggy était une amie proche d'Ho... de mon père. Une des rares à avoir été capable de le faire taire, et sans doute la seule qui ne soit pas tombée sous son charme – pourtant, dieu sait qu'il a dû essayer. Pour moi, elle était un peu comme cette tante qui vient tous les deux ou trois mois prendre le thé et se remémorer de vieilles histoires avec mon père et notre majordome, Jarvis. Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais m'asseoir avec eux et les écouter. Quand j'étais là, bien sûr, elle racontait ses histoires les plus cocasses – comme toutes les fois où elle a dû sortir mon père des ennuis dans lesquels il ne manquait pas de se mettre. Et quand je partais, ils parlaient de la guerre. J'aurais dû écouter ces histoires-là, aussi. J'aurais dû écouter davantage, mais j'étais jeune, et un peu stupide. J'aimerais qu'elle soit ici, maintenant, comme elle était à l'époque, comme elle était durant la guerre. Je crois que j'aurais énormément de choses à lui dire, et plus encore à apprendre d'elle.

Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce qu'elle a tout fait pendant la guerre et après pour que cela arrive. Vous, que vous soyez ici, ou en mission je ne sais où dans le monde, êtes son héritage. Tant que vous serez là, personne n'oubliera la femme formidable qu'était Peggy Carter, ni ce pour quoi elle s'est battue toute sa vie. Merci. »

Sur un humble hochement de tête, Tony Stark achève son discours et retourne s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Plus habitué à prendre la parole devant des caméras qu'au sein d'une église, Steve voit qu'il a du mal à contenir son émotion. Comme tous les agents réunis, d'ailleurs. Dans un autre lieu, dans d'autres circonstances, la fin du discours de Tony se seraient sans doute perdue dans une salve d'applaudissements. Ici, tout le monde reste silencieux, les larmes aux yeux pour certains – Steve en fait partie.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la cérémonie, quand le monde commence à se dissiper, qu'il parvient à saluer Tony.

« Toutes mes condoléances, lui lance aussitôt ce dernier, avec un air plus grave que d'ordinaire qui ne lui va pas vraiment.

\- Merci, Tony. Et merci pour l'avion. Et... c'était un très beau discours.

\- Tant mieux. Elle aussi, elle avait parlé aux funérailles de mon vieux. Ca m'a fait plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. Pepper te transmet aussi ses condoléances, au passage – elle s'exucuse de ne pas avoir pu venir. Elle est en voyage d'affaire à Hong-Kong, ou dieu sait où.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Tony n'est pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, mais pour une fois, Steve lit clairement dans son esprit.

« Oh... Je suis désolé, Tony.

\- Pas de problème. J'ai toujours fait passer mes gadgets en premier – Ultron était celui de trop. »

Steve acquiesce, et avant qu'il puisse répondre, Maria Hill, qu'il avait à peine aperçue dans la foule, prend place à côté d'eux.

« Stark, Rogers, les salue-t-elle d'un formel hochement de tête.

\- Hill, répond Tony de la même manière. Enfin, le devoir appelle. Content que tu sois revenu, Cap », ajoute-t-il en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Steve avant de se détourner.

Maria se détend dès que Tony démarre sa voiture, laissant de côté son attitude strictement professionnelle.

« Tu as une sale mine, soupire-t-elle.

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours. »

Même dans les bras de Bucky, il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé, et il n'en avait même pas été question dans le jet de Tony. Même pour un super-soldat, le manque de sommeil doit se voir, d'autant qu'il n'a rien fait pour s'en cacher. Il n'a pu que se raser pour essayer de se redonner visage humain – même ses cheveux sont trop longs, désordonnés, renvoyant davantage à ses années adolescentes qu'à la coupe militaire qu'il est censé arborer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Steve, reprend-elle. Je sais combien elle comptait pour toi.

\- Je l'ai perdue il y a des années, de toute façon. Rien n'a été pareil depuis que je suis revenu. »

Elle lui adresse un sourire triste sans répondre, et les souvenirs frappent Steve de plein fouet. Il ne compte plus les fois où il l'a vue afficher cette expression – à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait à quel point la distance entre eux était grande, et insurmontable. Au fond, il sait qu'il n'a jamais quitté son passé, une partie de lui est restée à la guerre, auprès de ses bien-aimés. Ne laissant de place pour personne d'autre.

Maria ouvre la bouche, puis la referme aussitôt. Il lui en est reconnaissant. Il ne veut pas être rassuré par des mensonges auxquels ni lui, ni elle ne croirait. Elle se contente de poser un baiser sur sa joue, puis repart sans qu'il ne se retourne pour la regarder s'éloigner.

* * *

Tout le monde est déjà parti depuis un bon moment, et Steve est toujours assis sur un banc dans l'église silencieuse quand son téléphone vibre, affichant un message de Natasha.

« Toujours dans l'église ? »

Il répond par l'affirmative, et aussitôt un autre message lui demande de la rejoindre à l'extérieur. Il est sur le point de refuser, puis il réalise que ça ne rime à rien qu'il soit encore dans cette église. Il n'est pas là pour prier ; uniquement pour honorer Peggy – et il pourrait presque l'entendre lui crier de se remuer, comme lors des footings à l'armée où son asthme menaçait de lui faire cracher ses poumons au bout de quelques minutes. Il sourit presque au souvenir. Et, un peu malgré lui, ses pas finissent par trouver la porte de sortie.

La chevelure flamboyante de Natasha attire son attention dès qu'il fait un pas dehors, et rien qu'à voir sa manière de le regarder, ses yeux plissés et perçants ne le quittant pas, il sait immédiatement qu'elle a un commentaire. Pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait envie de l'entendre, il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu n'es pas venue à l'enterrement. »

Elle baisse les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise même s'il ne cherche pas à lui faire de reproche.

« Je ne me serais pas sentie à ma place, lâche-t-elle finalement. Je ne la connaissais pas.

\- Il n'y avait pas grand monde assez vieux pour la connaître ici – la plupart des agents sont seulement venus par respect. Je ne suis pas sûr que Maria l'ait jamais rencontrée, mais elle était là.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Steve, Maria est venue parce qu'elle sait combien Peggy comptait pour toi. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait le plus grand respect pour Peggy – comme nous tous – mais elle est venue uniquement pour toi. »

Steve y réfléchit quelques instants, et en effet, ça a du sens. Même si, considérant que les choses n'avaient pas duré très longtemps avec Maria, il est surpris qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui. Howard Stark avait tout à fait raison quand il avait dit à Steve qu'il ne comprenait pas les femmes – et c'est toujours le cas. Sinon, peut-être aurait-il pu garder Maria près de lui. Il aimait tout chez elle, de son sourire et ses yeux bleus à ses sarcasmes pétillant d'humour. Mais elle savait que son coeur était autre part – et elle avait sans doute cru pendant tout le temps de leur relation que cela finirait par changer, mais elle avait fini par abandonner.

« En vérité, reprend Natasha, je pouvais difficilement me pointer à l'enterrement de la femme qui a dédié sa vie à la protection du pays, et en partie à la lutte contre HYDRA, alors que j'en ai fait partie si longtemps. Je t'assure que j'aurais voulu être avec toi, mais ça m'a juste semblé inapproprié.

\- Elle t'aurait appréciée. C'est pour qu'on ait des personnes comme toi dans les rangs du SHIELD qu'elle s'est battue après la guerre. »

Tout ce que Natasha peut lui répondre est un petit sourire, et quand elle reprend la parole, son ton est beaucoup plus ferme.

« Barnes t'a attaqué ? »

Steve ouvre la bouche pour réfuter, mais elle rajoute immédiatement :

« Ne t'emmerdes pas, Steve. Une écharpe avec un costume ? Tu ressembles à un adolescent qui essaie de cacher un suçon. Tu n'es pas seulement un mauvais menteur, mais tu serais en plus un terrible agent sous couverture. Montre-moi.

\- C'est tout ce que Fury attend pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, d'accord ? Je ne m'impliquerai pas davantage là-dedans. Barnes est ta bataille, pas la mienne. »

Il acquiesce et desserre légèrement son écharpe, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir le début des marques rougeâtres laissées sur son cou par les doigts de Bucky.

« Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, commente-t-elle simplement.

\- Comme tu dis, répond Steve, cachant de nouveau la blessure. Mais il n'est pas... »

Il se retient de dire «dangereux». Quel poids auraient ses mots alors que son cou meurtri crie le contraire ? Bien sûr que Bucky est dangereux, même Steve ne peut se raconter un tel mensonge. Il inspire profondément, remerciant mentalement Natasha pour sa patience silencieuse, et reprend finalement :

« Il ne voulait pas le faire.

\- Cauchemar ? devine-t-elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Comment ? »

Elle accuse le coup, elle qui est d'habitude si maîtresse de sa propre attitude – même face à Steve qui croit pouvoir se compter parmi ses amis proches – et il sait immédiatement qu'il a touché une corde sensible. Et il s'en voudrait presque, sauf qu'il ne peut pas toujours se contenter de se livrer à elle sans rien avoir en retour. C'est plus facile certains jours que d'autres ; mais ce jour-là fait partie de ceux où cette asymétrie omniprésente dans leur amitié lui est insupportable. Natasha ne relève pas les yeux quand elle prend la parole.

« Les premières nuits avec Clint n'étaient pas faciles, admet-elle. Je ne pourrais pas compter combien de fois j'ai rêvé qu'il était encore ensorcelé par Loki. Et à chaque fois, en me réveillant, avec lui à côté, son visage, son corps au-dessus de moi en train d'essayer de me calmer, j'ai cru qu'il essayait encore de me tuer. Et je me suis défendue jusqu'à ce que je sorte enfin du cauchemar. Certains soirs, on devait faire chambre à part parce que j'étais trop terrifiée de dormir en sachant que je pourrais me réveiller à tout moment avec mes mains autour de son cou. Et ces cauchemars ne sont même pas les pires que j'ai – seulement ceux qui me poussent le plus à le blesser. Heureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas aussi forte que Barnes. Ni aussi... endommagée, ajoute-t-elle, offrant aussitôt à Steve un sourire désolé pour s'excuser de son pauvre choix de mot. Mais Clint a quand même eu son lot d'hématomes.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ca va mieux, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules, toujours sans regarder Steve en face. Mais ça m'a pris du temps. Et certaines nuits sont toujours plus difficiles que d'autres.

\- J'imagine. »

Un sourire triste se dessine sur les lèvres de la rousse, et elle secoue la tête avant de répondre :

« Non, Steve. Tu ne peux pas. On n'a jamais fait de toi une machine de guerre. On n'a jamais cultivé ni ton goût de tuer, ni ta paranoïa. C'est ce qu'HYDRA nous a fait – à Barnes et moi. C'est pourquoi on ne sera jamais inoffensifs. On peut péter un câble à tout moment.

\- Pourtant, Fury te fait confiance.

\- Fury ne fait confiance à personne. Il se sert de moi tant que je lui suis utile, voilà tout. Mais si un jour je retournais ma veste, consciemment ou pas, il appuierait sur la gâchette sans scrupules. Et je lui en serais reconnaissante. Je sais que ça te semble impossible, mais il y a des hommes comme ça, Steve. Nés pour commander, et pour faire de manière systématique les choix difficiles que quelqu'un comme toi ne pourrait peut-être pas se résoudre à faire. C'est dur, mais on a besoin d'hommes comme Fury, prêts à se salir les mains. Tout comme on a besoin d'hommes comme toi pour garder en vue les valeurs qui nous poussent à faire le sale boulot.

\- Et tu te situes où, dans tout ça ?

\- Je pense que j'ai été comme Fury pendant longtemps. Je n'en suis plus si sûre, maintenant. »

Steve acquiesce. Puis il lance :

« Est-ce qu'ils ont encore Bucky dans le viseur ?

\- Pas que je sache. On a récemment découvert une base d'HYDRA installée à la va-vite au Venezuela. Peut-être une des dernières. Tous les agents sont concentrés là-dessus. Et il n'y a visiblement pas eu de nouvel incident avec Barnes quand tu étais là-bas. Rien dont on soit officiellement au courant, du moins. De toute façon, tant qu'il reste en Russie et qu'il ne fait pas de vagues, tout ira bien pour lui.

\- Et ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il devrait faire profil bas. Ca passerait sans doute un temps. Mais, Steve, tu ne penses pas vraiment que...

\- Il reviendra, répond Steve d'un ton implacable. Il reviendra. »


	6. Weight of living

**6 – WEIGHT OF LIVING**

 _All that you desired when you were a child_

 _Was to be old, was to be old_

 _Now that you're here, suddenly you fear_

 _You've lost control, you've lost control_

 _Do you like the person you've become ?_

 **Nouvelle-Orléans – 2016.**

« Millie est toujours vivante, j'ai trouvé son adresse. Et le SHIELD a trouvé une base d'HYDRA, les agents seront occupés avec ça un moment. Je sais que tu peux être assez discret pour te faire oublier. Tu as le choix, maintenant. »

Il a reçu la lettre il y a deux ou trois semaines, ces simples mots et l'adresse écrite au-dessous, sans signature. Il n'en a pas eu besoin pour deviner l'identité de l'expéditeur – Steve ne l'a pas oublié.

Il lui a fallu quelques jours pour prendre une décision, quelques autres encore pour préparer son départ. Et il a enfin atterri aux alentours de la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour se retrouver en face d'une porte à laquelle il n'ose pas frapper tant il est inquiet de s'être trompé d'adresse.

Ce n'est même pas ce qui l'effraie le plus. Il a peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. Peut-être qu'elle a le même type de maladie que celle de Peggy Carter, dont Steve lui a parlé. Peut-être qu'elle aura peur de lui. Il a fait des efforts pour avoir de nouveau l'air humain, cependant ; il s'est rasé, s'est lavé les cheveux et les a noués tant bien que mal dans un chignon, il a trouvé des vêtements propres qui cachent ses bras – et qui lui tiennent terriblement chaud, car le climat lourd et humide ici est assez différent du froid sec auquel il s'était habitué en Russie.

Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, Millie a tout appris, à propos de tous les crimes qu'il a commis, de tout le sang qui souille ses mains, et qu'elle le rejettera dès qu'elle le reconnaîtra. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il mérite. Lui non plus n'accueillerait probablement pas un meurtrier psychopathe à bras ouverts, peu importe qu'ils partagent le même sang. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer – maudit soit Steve et le foutu optimisme qu'il a finalement réussi à instiller dans les pensées du soldat.

Tourner les talons et prendre le premier avion pour la Russie, prétendre qu'il n'a jamais remis les pieds sur le sol américain, aurait pu être tentant. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Des mois qu'il est bloqué dans cette parodie de mémoire, à se convaincre qu'il essaie de la retrouver sans jamais que ses actions suivent cette volonté. Il n'en veut plus. Il ne veut plus rien oublier, et certainement pas Steve ni sa famille, du moins ce qui lui en reste ; tout ce qui un jour a fait de lui un homme. Tout est peut-être à portée de main. Il n'a qu'à tendre le bras et saisir le cadeau que Steve a voulu lui faire.

C'est ce qu'il fait, et l'angoisse grandissante est terrible, elle lui noue les entrailles alors que les secondes s'égrennent sans que le battant de bois ne bouge. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre – une révélation, une évidence, ou un trou noir, ou rien du tout.

Quand la porte s'ouvre sur une vieille femme appuyée tant bien que mal sur un déambulateur, c'est plutôt la dernière option qui prime. Il est presque déçu de ne rien ressentir. Quand il avait vu Steve dans la lumière à Washington, quelque chose avait comme implosé en lui, un sentiment ancré dans son corps, dans sa chair, la certitude qu'il connaissait cet homme, une certitude assez forte pour qu'il se rebelle face à HYDRA, le canon d'un pistolet contre la tempe. Rien de tout cela ne se passe devant cette femme et il a envie de tourner les talons tant il en est désorienté. Ce qui le retient est l'expression sur le visage de la concernée. Elle le regarde, les yeux plissés, fixant son visage – et il jurerait qu'elle, _elle se rappelle_.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle d'une voix ferme qui détonne avec son aspect frêle.

\- Je... Je suis... »

Mais les mots ne sortent pas, s'étranglent dans sa gorge nouée, car il est tout bonnement incapable de se donner un nom, de répondre à n'importe quelle appellation autre que _soldat_. Le conditionnement est encore là, présent, il le sent oppresser son cerveau et meurtrir ses chairs de manière aussi vivace que s'il était retourné en salle de torture. Se reconnaître quand Steve l'appelait Bucky relevait déjà de l'exploit, un exploit accompli uniquement car il sentait que le surnom le raccrochait un peu à son humanité. A vrai dire, il aurait certainement donné n'importe quoi à Steve lors de ces derniers jours en sa compagnie, pour garder près de lui la seule personne qu'il n'effrayait pas, mais Steve n'est plus là, et la simple idée de se nommer est impensable pour le soldat.

Et puis, les mots des scientifiques cognent encore dans sa tête, _tu penses que le bétail porte un nom_?

« Vous êtes bien Millie Barnes ? reprend-il, optant pour une autre stratégie.

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vus ? Car...

\- Je suis votre... _ton_ frère », la coupe-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouve à sa grande surprise étranglée par l'émotion.

L'expression de Millie change du tout au tout, devenant incroyablement blessée, à un tel point qu'il ressent la douleur sous sa propre peau.

« Vous faites erreur, lâche-t-elle d'une voix où toute trace de sympathie a été remplacée par une froideur terrible. Mon frère est mort. »

Appuyée d'un bras sur son déambulateur, elle se sert de l'autre pour atteindre la porte, mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il a été un lâche, un fuyard, un déserteur même, déserteur de son propre champ de guerre, une guerre dont il avait perdu de vue les enjeux. Mais il sait choisir ses batailles maintenant, et s'il ne se jette pas corps et âme dans celle-là, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais se regarder en face. Cette femme est, et reste son sang. Et elle mérite de savoir que le frère qu'elle n'a jamais pu enterrer est vivant – même s'il n'est même pas proche d'être la moitié de l'homme qu'il était, même s'il est perverti, sali, brisé. Peut-être ne voudra-t-elle aucun lien avec lui quand elle saura, mais dans tous les cas, ce sera à elle de faire ce choix. Elle _doit_ savoir.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, dit-il doucement, essayant de tenir la porte ouverte sans avoir l'air menaçant. Je peux tout expliquer. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, demande-moi quelque chose que ton... que _Bucky_ est seul à savoir. S'il te plaît. »

C'est un pari risqué, puisqu'il se base sur sa mémoire trop défaillante pour que le soldat s'y fie, mais il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'elle l'écoute.

« Montrez-moi votre bras », ordonne-t-elle.

Et il panique, l'air lui manque – pourquoi son bras ? Pour qu'elle se convainque qu'il est un monstre, déchiré puis raccomodé avec des plaques de métal ? Mais il réalise bien assez vite que c'est son bras droit qu'elle regarde, celui qui est sain – et il ne sait pas pourquoi elle y porterait une quelconque attention, mais il le lui tend, incertain. Et elle lui attrape la main, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever le gant, puis remonte sa manche. En même temps qu'elle, il redécouvre sa propre peau, pâle à en paraître cadavérique, couturée de cicatrices toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Millie pose le doigt sur l'une d'elles, plus blanchâtre encore, qui court de l'extérieur de son poignet à la jointure de son coude. Il avait remarqué les blessures ne s'effaçaient pas, malgré l'effet du sérum : les pires, les plus douloureuses – pas forcément du point de vue physique – se soignaient aussi vite que les autres mais restaient gravées dans sa chair, lui laissant un corps couturé. Cependant, il n'avait jamais remarqué celle-là. Certainement parce que c'est une des rares qu'il ne se soit pas infligées lui-même. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de savoir quoi répondre quand Millie lui demande d'expliquer son origine.

Encore une fois, c'est grâce à Steve.

« Tu avais oublié un jouet dans la chambre de notre père. Quand tu as voulu le récupérer, tu l'as réveillé et... il dormait avec un couteau. C'est moi qui ai pris le coup. »

Les traits de Millie s'affaissent et ses yeux s'inondent de larmes. Le soldat ressent le besoin irréprescible de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger – un besoin qu'on ne lui a certainement pas enseigné à HYDRA. Il n'a plus besoin de la reconnaître pour que la révélation s'offre enfin à lui. Ses yeux et sa mémoire lui font peut-être défaut, mais son corps prend enfin le bon chemin. Il retrouve les réflexes et sentiments de celui qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps – il retrouve James Buchanan Barnes.

Et Millie aussi.

« C'est toi, dit-elle finalement. Oh, Bucky... C'est vraiment toi... Comment...?

\- J'ai... On m'a injecté le même serum qu'à... qu'à Steve. En quelques sortes. C'est une très longue histoire, et... Est-ce que je pourrais entrer ? »

 _It all crept up on you, in the night it got you_

 _And plagued your mind, it plagues your mind_

 _Every day passes, faster than the last did_

 _And you'll be old, soon you'll be old_

 _Do you like the person you've become ?_

 **Washington – 2016.**

« Déjà fatigué, Cap ? lâche, une fois arrivé au niveau de Steve, un Sam Wilson essouflé par sa course.

\- Non, j'ai juste préféré t'attendre au lieu de te mettre un premier tour d'avance dans la vue. »

Sam lui administre son légendaire roulement des yeux, puis se penche, mains sur les hanches, tentant de stabiliser sa respiration. Il semble prêt à offrir un nouveau commentaire sarcastique à Steve, mais se ravise quand le portable de ce dernier se met à sonner.

« Numéro inconnu ? lance Sam en se redressant pour regarder l'écran.

\- On dirait. Est-ce que je devrais répondre ? »

Sam le regarde avec des grands yeux puis éclate de rire, et Steve réalise que sa question, comme les trois quarts de celles qu'il pose, est certainement stupide, mais non, il n'est toujours pas très bien habitué aux nouvelles technologies, et c'est peut-être la première fois qu'un numéro inconnu l'appelle.

« Sans doute, oui, répond Sam. _Ou_ tu pourrais me le passer parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. »

Steve arque un sourcil mais obéit – impressionné à vrai dire par la patience de la personne qui tente de le joindre, car la sonnerie retentit toujours. Son ami porte le portable à son oreille et lâche d'une voix haut-perchée tout à fait ridicule :

« Ici la secrétaire de Captain America, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le grand blond ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout en secouant la tête de manière faussement désapprobatrice. Sam lève le pouce en sa direction, hilare, mais son visage se ferme au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ca a raccroché, explique-t-il en rendant son téléphone à Steve. J'ai juste entendu une respiration assez forte, et ça a raccroché. Désolé. On s'y remet ?

\- Oui, euh, tu sais quoi... Je crois que je vais rentrer, en fait.

\- Mais on vient à peine de commencer ?

\- Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas couru, il me faut le temps de m'y remettre. »

Lui-même n'est pas convaincu par sa piêtre performance d'acteur, et à en voir l'expression sceptique de Sam, ça ne prend pas davantage sur lui.

« Sans doute parce que ça fait bien des mois, suggère-t-il avec une trace de ce qui semble presque être de l'animosité dans la voix. Bien deux ou trois depuis que tu es revenu de Russie, non ? Et on ne t'a vu au SHIELD que pour les réunions. Tu ne t'entraînes pas, tu ne viens plus voir les progrès de l'équipe, rien du tout.

\- J'attends juste que l'on aie besoin de moi. Pour les missions, tout ça, se défend Steve.

\- Ton équipe a besoin de toi. Natasha en a marre de se taper tout le boulot. Wanda aimerait bien te montrer ce qu'elle arrive à faire maintenant. Merde, Steve, Tony a laissé tomber ses bureaux à New York pour venir nous aider ici. Quant aux missions, tu crois vraiment que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner en ton absence ? Si Fury ne te demande rien, c'est parce qu'il préfère te garder comme un ultime recours, parce qu'il a peur que tu fasses tout foirer ! Tout le monde pense que tu es trop compromis émotionnellement pour faire ton boulot. Et je commence à me le demander aussi. Alors, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie pour que tu sois revenu dans cet état ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à faire ça. A jouer les modèles de vertu en paradant dans ce costume tricolore.

\- Captain America n'est pas censé représenter un modèle de vertu, c'est quelqu'un qui sauve des vies et on en a autant besoin maintenant que pendant la guerre. Et moi, je vais avoir besoin d'une meilleure explication que ça.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sam.

\- Je me suis battu pour toi, Steve. Je t'ai protégé quand tout le monde voulait ta peau, j'ai tué pour toi et j'ai manqué de me _faire_ tuer pour toi. Et tu sais que je le ferai à nouveau. La moindre des choses serait d'enfin me faire confiance. »

Steve se contente de baisser les yeux, sans même dire que ce n'est pas une question de confiance – car il a foi en Sam, bien sûr, et donnerait sa vie pour lui également. Une confiance militaire, comme celle qu'il accorde à Natasha. Mais les récents évènements ont montré les limites de ce type de confiance. Il sait qu'il peut mettre sa vie entre leurs mains.

Mais à quel point tient-il réellement à sa vie ?

Sam lâche un rire jaune, puis lance :

« N'oublie pas que Natasha et Clint voulaient prendre un verre avec nous ce soir. »

Puis sans un regard de plus, il repart à petites foulées. Steve le regarde s'éloigner, comptant sur le tempérament de son ami pour arranger les choses ; Sam a le sang chaud, il s'énerve vite, mais se calme peu de temps après, en général. Sauf que bien sûr, ça ne change rien à la véracité de ses propos, et Steve en a cruellement conscience. Il s'est laissé aller. Revenir de Russie n'était qu'une partie du chemin de retour. Rempiler a toujours été la vraie épreuve. Et il est incapable de l'affronter. Indigne de son rang, indigne de l'armée. Il mérite un grand coup de poing dans la figure, une douche froide, il doit se réveiller, se ressaisir.

Il peut au moins s'administrer la douche froide, et c'est ce qu'il fait dès qu'il revient dans son appartement.

* * *

A peine séché et vêtu pour tout d'un pantalon de jogging tombant lâchement sur ses hanches, Steve laisse sa curiosité prendre le dessus et va voir le numéro inconnu qui a tenté de le joindre une heure auparavant.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas fait l'effort de retourner l'appel si la succession de nombres ne l'avait pas interpellé, mais en les regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il perdent leur ordre, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le numéro quelque part. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il appuie sur le bouton de rappel qui le nargue. Au bout de quelques tonalités, un «oui ?» se fait entendre, la voix trop basse pour être reconnaissable, grave et masculine de ce qu'il peut déterminer. Il se râcle la gorge et répond :

« Bonjour, ici Steve Rogers, vous avez essayé de...

\- Steve ? »

Toujours cette même voix étouffée, et il entend maintenant la respiration de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, forte et hâchée, comme ce qu'a décrit Sam en décrochant. Un noeud d'anxiété semble se former dans l'estomac de Steve, qui commence à se demander dans quoi il s'est bien mis cette fois.

« Oui, c'est moi, lâche-t-il d'une voix ferme malgré son appréhension. Et qui appelle ?

\- C'est... c'est moi.

\- Qui ? »

Pas de réponse cette fois, seulement la respiration qui s'accélère et se mue en un bruit étrange, au croisement entre le rire et le sanglot.

Et c'est à ce son que Steve reconnaît son interlocuteur.

« _Bucky_ ?

\- Oui. »

Il attend quelques secondes que l'autre semble se calmer, bien qu'il soit difficile d'en juger à cause de la qualité du son. Il en profite pour essayer de se détendre lui-même, d'oublier la tension qui pèse sur ses épaules, et se laisse tomber dans le processus, dos au mur.

« D'où est-ce que tu appelles ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Je suis chez Millie. Depuis deux mois. Je vis chez elle.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est fatiguée, mais je m'attendais à pire. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître. Mais elle a un dessin que tu as fait d'elle sur la cheminée. Et, là, je me suis rappelé.

\- C'est bien, Buck. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux. Je crois, dit-il après un bref silence. Toi ? »

Sans qu'il se l'explique, toute la pression accumulée ces dernières semaines semble tomber en un énorme poids sur ses épaules, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se retient de les lâcher, ce n'est pas le moment, pas alors que Bucky l'a appelé de son plein gré. Mais sa cage thoracique lui paraît compressée, enfermant son coeur dans un étau qui l'empêche de respirer correctement. Il ne dit rien, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps sans succès et Bucky reste au bout du fil sans un bruit, jusqu'à finalement dire :

« Tu devrais venir. Millie m'a demandé de te le dire. Elle aimerait te revoir. Et... moi aussi. J'aimerais que tu viennes. Je ne veux pas que ton visage devienne un autre trou de cigarette dans mes souvenirs. »

Steve veut répondre, mais les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge nouée, et il sait que toute tentative serait trop pathétique tant sa voix se noierait immédiatement dans les sanglots qu'il refoule.

« Steve ? »

Quelques secondes de silence et Bucky parle à nouveau :

« Ok, bon, je... je vais raccrocher. A... A bientôt, Steve. »

Steve ne compte pas combien de temps il reste assis par terre, les genoux repliés contre son torse, étouffant des sanglots dans le silence de son appartement.

* * *

Terminer son footing semble avoir été bénéfique à Sam, car il parait totalement détendu quand il s'asseoit au bar sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Steve.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres que de prendre du whisky alors que tu ne peux pas être bourré ? lance-t-il, un sourcil arqué dans la direction du verre de Steve.

\- Peut-être que j'apprécie le goût, et ce d'autant plus que justement, je ne peux pas être bourré ?

\- Allons, _personne_ n'aime vraiment le goût de l'alcool fort – ceux qui ne cherchent pas à mal finir en boivent seulement pour se la raconter, et ça, c'est le style de Stark plutôt que le tien.

\- Est-ce que tu veux mon verre, Sam ?

\- Ah, je pensais que tu ne le proposerais jamais », s'exclame son ami en tirant le verre vers lui et en le vidant cul sec.

Steve se contente d'observer la scène avec un soupir amusé, songeant que ce geste de bonté constituera bien la moitié de ses excuses – pour le reste, pas le choix, il devra s'en remettre à des mots maladroits.

« Alors, tu en as déjà assez du billard ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, quitte à tenir la chandelle, je préfère que cette chandelle soit un bon verre au lieu d'une queue de billard. Et c'est humiliant de jouer contre Clint, il ne rate jamais son coup. Même Natasha se fait laminer... Enfin, j'imagine que la mauvaise humeur n'aide pas, ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à Steve.

\- Je sais, oui, soupire l'intéressé. Elle m'a à peine salué.

\- Estime-toi déjà chanceux qu'elle l'ait fait. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était remontée. Tu lui dois des explications – et pas qu'à elle.

\- Je n'ai qu'à commencer avec toi, alors. »

Sam, étonamment, détourne le regard et commande un nouveau whisky. Il le vide d'un trait, encore une fois, puis soupire et répond :

« Je ne devrais même pas être surpris. Tu questionnais déjà ta place au sein du SHIELD quand on s'est rencontrés. Ca m'étonne presque que tu aies tenu si longtemps. Et j'imagine que maintenant que Peggy n'est plus là... C'est bien à propos de ça, non ? Tu n'es plus sûr de ta place ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'impliques plus.

\- C'est plus compliqué. La place de Captain America est ici. Le bouclier, l'uniforme, le symbole, tout appartient au SHIELD. Le problème, c'est _ma_ place derrière Captain America.

\- Mais tu _es_ Captain America.

\- Non, Sam. Je suis Steve Rogers. Et tout le monde semble l'oublier – moi le premier, parfois. Ah, ne me regarde pas comme ça – oui, tu peux te prendre un autre whisky, tu l'as mérité.

\- Génial. Je pourrais en avoir besoin. Un autre, s'il vous plaît, lance-t-il au serveur, sans se précipiter sur le verre une fois servi cependant. D'accord, donc, Steve et Cap sont incompatibles pour toi ?

\- J'ai voulu devenir Cap. Je voulais servir, quand j'étais jeune.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu l'expo au Smithsonian.

\- C'est... embarrassant, Sam.

\- A peine. Tu étais vraiment minuscule, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Mais tu es un géant plein de muscles maintenant, donc, bon, peu importe. Continue, je t'en prie.

\- Tu sais, à l'époque, on ne se posait pas de questions. A l'armée, on avait une vision des choses assez binaire : il y avait nous, les gentils, et les méchants nazis. C'est plus complexe maintenant. On ne sait plus pour qui on se bat, quelles sont réellement les causes que l'on défend. Regarde quand je t'ai rencontré. On ne savait même pas dans quelles mains le SHIELD était vraiment. Même faire la différence entre bien et mal devient difficile.

\- C'est bien toi qui me disais qu'on reconnaissait les méchants quand ils nous tiraient dessus, non ?

\- Oui, admet Steve sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, mais au fond qui est à blâmer ? Ca me rappelle quelque chose que Tony disait – que l'on crée nos propres démons.

\- On n'a pas créé HYDRA, Steve.

\- Non, non, HYDRA, c'est vieux comme le monde. Mais Tony a créé Ultron. On pourrait dire qu'Odin a en quelques sortes créé Loki. Celui qui m'a créé a aussi créé Red Skull. Et, par extension, le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Tu pouvais dire dès le début que tout ça est à propos de Barnes, tu sais.

\- Si j'avais vraiment écouté le SHIELD, j'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. J'aurais pu le laisser mourir sur l'héliporteur à Washington.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est la partie de l'histoire dont personne n'était au courant. J'ai dit à Hill de bombarder les héliporteurs quand j'étais encore dedans. Et une poutre a bloqué Bucky. Je l'ai sorti de là. On s'est battu, l'héliporteur a fini de s'écrouler et je suis tombé dans le Potomac. A son tour de m'en sortir.

\- Merde, Steve, on pensait tous que tu avais nagé jusqu'à la rive.

\- Non. J'allais me noyer et il m'a sauvé. Mais personne n'a à le savoir, parce que pour eux, il reste un assassin. On l'a pris contre son gré, torturé, privé de toute sa dignité, on lui a lavé le cerveau, alors qui est le SHIELD pour dire que ce qu'il a fait était mal ? Et en même temps, il a quand même tué tous ces gens, alors moi, qui suis-je pour décider qu'il méritait que je le sauve ? Je ne peux plus faire ça, Sam, je ne peux plus me battre, et _tuer_ alors que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon choix. Mais c'est mon contrat en tant que Captain America.

\- Et en tant que Steve, tu peux choisir différemment ?

\- Oui. J'étais Steve sur l'héliporteur, dès que ma mission a été terminée. Je ne pensais pas à sauver ma peau, je ne pensais pas à tous les dégâts que le crash allait causer. C'était pareil à la guerre, quand j'ai sorti Bucky d'une base d'HYDRA. Tout s'effondrait autour de nous, et tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il soit vivant. »

Sam roule des yeux et se décide enfin à boire son verre, avant de lâcher :

« Si c'est à ça que ça ressemble, d'avoir 97 ans, j'espère passer l'arme à gauche bien avant. Alors, la Russie ?

\- Natasha ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Natasha ? Bien sûr que non. Elle garde les secrets jusqu'à la tombe. Quoi que tu lui aies dit, même Clint ne sait sûrement rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es allé retrouver Barnes, et vu le temps que tu y as passé, j'imagine que tu as réussi, à moins que tu ne te sois découvert l'âme d'un touriste dans le processus.

\- Pour faire court, je l'ai trouvé, j'ai ramé pour obtenir sa confiance, et j'ai dû partir. »

Il passe les longues discussions sous silence, sa noyade avortée, les menaces, le cauchemar, leurs mains liées dans la neige, les moments trop difficiles à raconter tout comme ceux qui sur l'instant avaient menacé de faire exploser son coeur de joie. Tout ce qui n'appartient qu'à Bucky et lui. Cette version est trop amputée pour que Sam comprenne réellement à quel point la Russie l'a changé, a ébranlé ses convictions les plus profondes – lui-même a du mal à en prendre la mesure.

« Et maintenant ? demande Sam.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est revenu aux Etats-Unis – j'ai trouvé l'adresse de sa petite soeur encore vivante. Il m'a demandé d'aller les voir.

\- Excuse-moi, Steve, je sais que tu adores ma compagnie mais – pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas déjà là-bas, alors ?

\- Il essaie de construire sa vie. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être dedans. »

Sam soupire, essayant sans doute de se retenir de traiter Steve d'idiot, ce qui aurait sans doute été mérité.

« Je ne veux pas lui mettre de pression, qu'il pense qu'il est obligé de me garder dans les alentours...

\- Je ne vois pas quelle pression tu pourrais lui mettre. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas être qu'un ami pour lui ?

\- Sam...

\- T'as le droit. C'est normal que tu te poses des questions.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

\- Ah... Ca fait une heure que les deux autres roucoulent sous nos yeux et c'est à _moi_ que tu demandes ça ?

\- Je t'offrirai une bouteille de whisky entière le jour où tu amèneras Natasha à parler de ses sentiments.

\- Point pour toi. Mais je n'en sais rien. J'ai connu des personnes pour lesquelles j'aurais tout fait. Quand Riley est mort, je... j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. C'était bien ce genre de moment où tout s'effondre autour de toi et où tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'autre aille bien. Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Mais Riley était comme un frère.

\- Bucky aussi.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais allé au Smithsonian. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu heureux comme tu l'étais sur ces vidéos. J'étais avec un gars, à l'armée. Je l'aimais beaucoup, vraiment. Mais on n'a pas été envoyés aux mêmes endroits et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Il peut être mort, pour autant que je sache. C'était sûrement le plus proche que j'aie été d'être amoureux – peut-être que c'était le cas. Mais je ne me suis pas cloîtré dans mon appartement comme toi quand on a été séparés.

\- Tu étais avec un homme ?

\- Oui, et il n'a pas été le seul. On n'est plus dans les années 40, Steve, on n'est plus obligés de se limiter aux femmes. Je veux dire... Pour ma part, je me fiche du genre. Femmes, hommes, je suis attiré par les deux. Je sais que c'était impensable à ton époque, mais je n'en ai absolument pas honte. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus si tu penses que c'est ton cas. Bref, tu sais, au fond, ton problème n'est pas si compliqué. Si tu veux prendre ta retraite, fais-le. Si tu veux être avec Barnes, rejoins-le. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est choisir. A partir de là, c'est sûr que tu ne décideras pas de lâcher le bouclier en cinq minutes, mais pour Barnes... franchement, tu devrais courir. Et puis d'ailleurs, peu importe que ce soit de l'amour fraternel ou tout autre chose. Tu as besoin de lui, et il a besoin de toi. Je ne vois pas une seule autre chose qui devrait peser dans la balance. »

Steve regrette que l'alcool ne lui soit d'aucune utilité, encore une fois, car il aurait bien voulu réessayer un verre de whisky. Dommage. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de lâcher avec un sourire en coin :

« J'espère que je ne te plais pas.

\- Mon dieu, Steve, c'est la chose la plus stupide à dire...

\- C'est vrai. Désolé.

\- De toute façon, mon égo ne supporterait pas que je sorte avec quelqu'un de plus musclé que moi. Et puis, qui s'y frotte s'y pique, à en croire Maria Hill.

\- Tu n'étais même pas au SHIELD à l'époque...

\- J'ai mes indics.

\- Je croyais que Natasha emmenait les secrets jusqu'à la tombe. »

 _There's an albatross around your neck_

 _All the things you've said, and the things you've done_

 _Can you carry it with no regrets ?_

 _Can you stand the person you've become ?_

 **Nouvelle-Orléans – 2016.**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, au bar, Steve avait présenté ses excuses à Natasha. Elle les avait acceptées, le faisant taire d'un revers de la main à ce qui devait être son dixième « je suis désolé ». « C'est bon, Rogers, je pense que j'ai compris. » Et elle avait réellement compris, à en croire le petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir quand il lui avait dit que Bucky l'avait appelé.

Il n'avait pas douté un instant qu'il suivrait tôt ou tard les conseils de Sam, mais d'abord, il tenait à réparer un peu ses erreurs. Le jour suivant, il s'était donc rendu au quartier général du SHIELD pour rendre une visite à ses protégés. Vision, fidèle à lui-même, lui avait accordé cinq minutes de discussion avant de s'éclipser. Rhodes, qui se rendait à la salle de sport, l'avait simplement gratifié d'un « Content de te revoir, Cap. ». C'était Sam qui l'avait gardé le plus de temps, à lui montrer toutes les améliorations que Tony avait apportées à ses ailes et à essayer de lui faire donner un nom au petit drône en forme d'oiseau qui était arrivé en même temps que sa nouvelle paire d'ailes – encore un cadeau tout droit venu de Stark Industries. Puis Wanda était arrivée, et la situation avait dégénéré en dispute entre elle et Sam quand elle avait commencé à faire voler le drône par le pouvoir de sa magie sans l'approbation de son propriétaire. Un peu plus tard, Steve s'était accordé une bonne discussion avec la jeune femme pour s'excuser de n'avoir pas constaté ses progrès plus souvent et pour lui assurer qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans la base, et surtout au sein de la petite équipe que Natasha et Steve avaient montée.

Il avait supervisé leur entraînement plusieurs fois durant quelques semaines, mais force était de constater qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien sans lui. Assez pour qu'il les laisse pour un week-end. Natasha et Sam, bien sûr, ne s'en étaient pas étonnés.

Le coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'a jamais eu depuis son retour de Russie, il a enfin pris l'avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, et le voilà dans un quartier de la ville, à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvée des mois auparavant, se demandant comment Bucky avait réagi devant cette même porte.

Quand il toque et que le battant s'ouvre, il se demande qui, de lui ou la vieille femme à la porte, est le plus proche de l'évanouissement. Il la reconnaît à peine, la gamine qui hier encore lui tapotait l'épaule incessamment jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tire le portrait. Il ne la reconnaîtrait pas, en fait, sans ses grands yeux bleu-gris, les mêmes que Bucky. A la différence près que malgré son âge, ceux de Millie sont toujours pétillants, pleins de vie, alors que ceux de son frère semblaient désespérément vides. Poussant juste un peu son déambulateur, il se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras, doucement, soucieux de ne pas serrer trop fort ses os fragiles. Il murmure qu'il est désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir mené ses recherches jusqu'au bout. Par acquis de conscience avant tout, car il sait qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. L'essentiel est qu'il soit là, maintenant.

Elle le fait entrer, lui explique que Bucky est en train de passer la tondeuse sur une pelouse voisine – « le jardinier préféré du quartier », lui dit-elle. Ils s'asseoient sur un petit canapé dans son salon, où Steve a la surprise de voir, encadré au milieu de photographies, un des vieux dessins qu'il avait fait d'elle.

« Ca fascinait les enfants de Lucy, lâche-t-elle avec un sourire en captant son regard, que j'aie un dessin fait par le grand Captain America. Tu n'imagines pas combien d'histoires à ton sujet on leur a racontées, elle et moi, quand ils venaient me rendre visite. Sur toi et sur Bucky. Ils ne vous ont jamais rencontrés, mais dieu sait qu'ils ont comme grandi avec vous. »

Steve acquiesce. Il sait que des comic books ont été écrits sur ses péripéties pendant la guerre – sûrement édulcorées pour pouvoir les mettre entre les mains des enfants, et bien plus épiques qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Penser qu'il est un héros, un symbole pour toute une population est encore quelque chose qu'il a du mal à accepter. Il n'a fait que son devoir, et quand il y pense, il est toujours frappé de l'injustice que ce soit son nom qui a été retenu dans les livres sur la guerre et pas ceux de tous les anonymes qui en ont fait autant, voire plus que lui.

« Quand est-ce que Lucy est morte ? demande-t-il.

\- Ca fait un moment maintenant. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à garder le compte... Six ou sept ans, peut-être. Sa santé était vacillante depuis des mois, et le décès de son mari l'a achevée. Elle l'a suivi dans la tombe.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, soupire Steve – en retard, comme toujours.

\- Son heure était venue, répond Millie en haussant les épaules. Je la voyais faiblir... je crois qu'elle n'attendait que ça, à la fin. Elle a eu trois enfants. Ils viennent encore me visiter de temps en temps.

\- Et toi ?

\- Oh ! non, pas d'enfants. Mais je me suis mariée. C'était un vétéran, et j'étais devenue infirmière.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. A la mort de Becca, alors qu'on triait toutes ses affaires, je suis tombée sur tous ses livres sur le sujet. Et j'ai repris le flambeau. Je l'ai rencontré là – Henry. C'était un blessé grave. Son tank avait pris feu juste avant la fin de la guerre, avec lui dedans, c'était un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. Il était brûlé assez gravement, et s'était fait une fracture en sautant du tank. Quand ils l'ont rappatrié au pays, j'avais à peine commencé à travailler. Je me contentais d'amener à boire et à manger aux patients. Quand il m'a vue la première fois, il m'a prise par la main, et il m'a dit que le jour où il sortirait de l'hôpital, ce serait avec moi à son bras. Je lui ai dit que pour sortir de l'hôpital, encore faudrait-il qu'il réapprenne à marcher. Et il l'a fait. Deux ou trois mois après. Juste avant de sortir, il m'a invitée à boire un verre. On s'est mariés un an après. Et il est mort d'un cancer il y a bien vingt ans.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est une très belle histoire, Millie.

\- Oui, admet-elle avec un vague sourire. Certaines histoires ont fini par être belles, malgré tout. »

Leur conversation s'arrête alors qu'ils entendent le bruit de la porte d'entrée, suivi de lourds pas dans les escaliers. Steve se retourne pour voir Bucky, en jogging et t-shirt à manches longues malgré la chaleur étouffante, avec un minuscule chaton noir dans les bras.

« Steve ? s'étonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un _chat_ fait là ? intervient Millie d'un ton faussement sévère avant que Steve n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ok, soupire Bucky. Qui s'explique en premier ?

\- J'ai rappelé le numéro avec lequel tu m'avais joint deux ou trois semaines après, explique Steve. C'est Millie qui a répondu et on s'est mis d'accord pour que je vienne.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, ajoute Millie. Ne me dis pas que c'est un des chatons de madame Miller...

\- Elle l'a balancé dehors parce qu'il est noir, proteste Bucky. Parce que ça porterait malheur. Tu voulais que je le laisse crever ? Ca, ça doit porter malheur.

\- Les gens sont superstitieux, ici, Bucky.

\- Pas toi, que je sache. Et tu m'as dit qu'Henry avait un chien, ça ne fera pas beaucoup de différence.

\- Un gros molosse qui bavait partout. Ca ne m'a pas laissé un bon souvenir. »

Elle soupire, puis lâche :

« Prépare-toi à faire tout le ménage, et que je ne voie pas _un seul_ poil de chat par terre.

\- Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude », grommelle Bucky dans sa barbe, mais il est tout sourire quand il se penche pour embrasser sa soeur sur la joue.

Puis il s'approche de Steve et le prend dans ses bras, juste assez longtemps pour lui dire :

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, enfoiré.

\- Eh bien, tu me connais mal, crétin. »

* * *

Steve a besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il est.

Il est en sécurité, seul dans le lit, mais les draps collant à son corps en sueur lui rappellent douloureusement son cauchemar. Les mains de Bucky autour de son cou. Un souvenir qui n'est pas prêt de cesser de hanter sa mémoire, certainement. Il se touche lentement le cou, ses doigts effleurant la peau là où elle avait été meurtrie. Il n'y a plus rien pour en attester maintenant – les ecchymoses se sont estompées en deux ou trois jours, ce qui reste énorme alors que des coupures profondes se referment en deux heures grâce au sérum – mais il s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, la friction violente contre son épiderme, la détresse de ses poumons privés d'air.

Il n'est définitivement pas prêt de se rendormir, réalise-t-il.

Avisant un trait de lumière sous sa porte, il enfile un t-shirt et sort de la chambre, plissant les yeux face à la lampe de la cuisine. Bucky est assis sur une chaise, penché sur, Steve s'en aperçoit en avançant, le chaton. Il tient l'animal contre sa poitrine, soutenu par son bras métallique, et tient dans l'autre main un biberon. Steve n'ose même pas dire un mot de peur de briser la magie du moment. Il se contente de tirer une chaise avec toute la discrétion dont il dispose et de se poser dessus, observant simplement la scène jusqu'à ce que Bucky lui murmure :

« Cauchemar ? »

Steve acquiesce.

« Je t'ai entendu, ajoute Bucky. Je me demandais si tu t'étais rendormi.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé Millie, répond Steve dans un même chuchotement.

\- Je ne pense pas. Et même si c'était le cas... elle a l'habitude avec moi.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es réveillé ?

\- Je ne dors pas. »

Son attention se reporte sur le chaton qui s'acharne sur la tétine jusqu'à avoir bu tout le lait. Ceci fait, Bucky pose le biberon sur la table mais garde le chaton dans ses bras, et lance à Steve :

« Tu veux sortir ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Et l'intéressé comprend parfaitement que ça ne poserait aucun problème à Bucky de rester à l'intérieur et que s'il propose cela, ce n'est pas parce qu'il manque d'air mais parce qu'il a remarqué que c'est le cas de Steve. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de noter que Bucky agissait de cette même manière quand ils étaient jeunes, proposant de rentrer dès qu'il voyait que Steve commençait à trembler en prétextant que c'était lui qui avait froid pour ne pas que Steve se sente comme un poids. Le blond n'avait jamais été dupe, c'était toujours sa santé qui avait posé problème, mais il avait toujours été reconnaissant à Bucky de prendre autant soin de lui. Peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir vécu avec Millie pendant quelques mois qui a réveillé ses réflexes protecteurs, mais la comparaison avec le Bucky qu'il connaissait serre le coeur de Steve.

Acquiesçant, il récupère sa veste sur le porte-manteau et ils sortent s'asseoir sur le perron. Bucky étend ses jambes et Steve ne peut retenir un sourire en voyant le chaton se pelotonner sur sa cuisse.

« Alors. Comment tu vas ? demande Bucky, et Steve sent son sourire s'estomper. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, au téléphone. »

Il aimerait l'oublier, mais bien sûr, le souvenir de cet appel revient à son esprit, et plus particulièrement comment il s'est effondré en entendant cette même question. Et il ne sait toujours pas quoi y répondre car, si le sentiment que le poids du monde pèse sur ses épaules lui est assez familier, ne pas savoir quoi en faire est plus inhabituel. Il sait qu'il a sans doute le droit d'être perdu, parfois – et c'est probablement ce que lui dirait son thérapeute s'il avait accepté d'en voir un comme on le lui a si souvent suggéré. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'accorder ces moments de doute, car il a laissé le modèle de Captain America prendre le dessus trop longtemps ; et donner l'illusion qu'il est si fort, stable, parfait, s'est avéré addictif. Il s'est un peu perdu dans le processus, et n'est pas certain de vouloir se retrouver. Jusque là, c'était plus facile ainsi – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'estime plus digne de porter le bouclier.

« Je ne sais pas, admet-il finalement avec honnêteté, parce que Bucky attend toujours patiemment sa réponse. J'ai l'impression que tout a changé depuis la Russie, et... tout est juste très confus.

\- Je ressens la même chose. Toujours en train de me trouver, et tout ça.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir, pourtant. Je veux dire – tu as changé.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu parles plus. Enfin, tu as l'air plus assuré avec les mots.

\- J'imagine, oui. Au début, c'est Millie qui se chargeait de faire la conversation, explique Bucky avec un léger sourire. Et elle m'encourageait à faire pareil, mais... c'est difficile, juste de _parler_. Pour moi, je veux dire. Je n'avais pas le droit, là-bas. Seulement pour faire des rapports de mission. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait si j'avais ouvert la bouche pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais... oui. Je sais que j'ai le droit de ressentir des choses maintenant, et de vouloir des choses, et juste... de demander, tu sais ? C'était vraiment bizarre, au début – enfin, ça l'est toujours. Mais je m'y habitue, j'imagine. Et Millie est vraiment patiente. Elle m'a dit que ça a même un nom, maintenant – syndrôme de stress post-traumatique, je crois.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Mais j'appelle juste ça les effets secondaires de la guerre.

\- Aussi, oui.

\- Tu lui as parlé de... ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je lui en ai assez dit. Mais c'est à moi de porter le poids de mes crimes. Je lui ai juste dit pour le sérum, pour ma captivité, et qu'ils m'avaient fait faire des choses. Elle se doute que ce n'était pas joli, rien que pour toutes les nuits où j'ai crié à cause des cauchemars. Mais c'est assez. Peut-être que je lui dirais tout, un jour. »

Steve acquiesce, pensant immédiatement à ce qu'il cache de son côté – l'affaire Howard Stark. Son plus grand secret, et peut-être le seul puisqu'il est, d'habitude, du genre à dire la vérité. Mais cette fois, les conséquences qu'il entrevoit lui semblent plus dramatiques qu'un petit mensonge. Un jour, peut-être, comme le dit Bucky. Quand ils seront plus vieux, assagis, et que le coeur de Tony aura arrêté de souffrir au souvenir de son père.

Mais, rien qu'au souvenir de sa rancoeur à l'évocation dudit père lors du discours de Tony pour Peggy, Steve sait que la blessure est presque aussi béante qu'au premier jour.

Dans le silence, Bucky sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en prend une et Steve n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr », répond Bucky en lui en tendant une.

Il allume d'abord la sienne puis passe son briquet à Steve. Ce dernier n'a pas fumé depuis très longtemps et la brûlure du tabac dans sa gorge manque de peu de le faire tousser. Bucky l'observe, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, et lâche :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu fumais.

\- Pas depuis un moment, admet Steve. Maria, une fille que je voyais, le faisait. Je m'y suis un peu mis aussi à ce moment-là, mais ça n'a pas duré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas duré ? Les cigarettes, ou Maria ?

\- Les deux. »

Il n'y a que le silence pendant quelques minutes, et Bucky jouant de sa main libre avec le chaton qui semble se plaire sur ses cuisses, puis le brun semble dériver, sourcils froncés, sans même faire attention à l'animal qui en profite pour lui mordiller le doigt. Il reprend ses esprits pour attraper la petite bête et la poser sur la marche à côté de lui. Quand il regarde Steve à nouveau, sa voix est hésitante :

« Est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà fait ça ? Fumé ensemble ?

\- Quelques fois, pendant la guerre. C'était la fête pour le commando quand on en trouvait.

\- Mais... avant. Je me rappelle. Tu étais plus petit.

\- Je pense que si j'avais fumé avant le sérum, j'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort – j'étais asthmatique.

\- Mais je me rappelle... Il y avait des feux d'artifice. C'était ton anniversaire, non ?... Le 4 juillet.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? l'encourage Steve – et il sait très bien à quel anniversaire Bucky fait référence, mais il ne veut pas trop en dire, de peur de titiller _trop_ de souvenirs.

\- Tu _voulais_ fumer, mais tu ne pouvais pas. Par contre, tu avais bu comme un trou.

\- Toi aussi, se défend Steve.

\- Moi aussi. Alors, tu es né un 4 juillet... Très patriotique.

\- Tes parents t'ont appelé comme le président James Buchanan, crétin, parle-moi de patriotisme.

\- J'étais du côté de la Russie pendant la guerre froide. Le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »

Il n'y a rien de drôle à évoquer cette époque, au contraire, pourtant le sourire de Bucky se mue en un rire irréprescible et juste après, Steve aussi se trouve à rire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi hilarant. C'est stupide, sans doute incompréhensible pour quiconque se trouverait hors de leur petite bulle – mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils restent des soldats traumatisés, brisés, incomplets, et qu'ils peuvent bien trouver leur bonheur où ils le veulent, peu importe si c'est dans des endroits improbables.

Bien assez vite, leurs rires s'estompent dans la brise nocturne, et Bucky reprend la parole :

« Tu m'as embrassé, cette nuit-là. »

Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est quelque chose dont il se rappelle et Steve se demande s'il l'a en tête depuis qu'il s'est souvenu de sa date d'anniversaire. Pas que ça fasse une différence. Il a peur, soudainement. Sa respiration s'est bloquée dans sa gorge et tout ce qu'il veut faire est partir en courant, loin, loin de cette honte de jeunesse. Car c'en est une, ou du moins c'en était une pour l'époque, et qui sait ce qu'en pense maintenant Bucky même s'il ne parait pas énervé. Particulièrement maintenant qu'il se rappelle avoir été torturé parce que les scientifiques le soupçonnaient d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec Steve.

La chaleur est montée d'un coup dans le corps de Steve, avec le stress, et lui a fait tout oublier, jusqu'à même Bucky, mais il revient un peu à ses esprits quand une main se pose sur son omoplate, chaude, affectueuse.

« C'est bon, Steve, respire.

\- Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il après avoir repris son souffle tant bien que mal. On était jeunes, et bourrés, et...

\- C'est bon. Vraiment, le coupe Bucky. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- A l'époque...

\- Oui, bon, ça fait quand même plus de soixante-dix ans, tu sais. Enfin, j'ignore ce que ça voulait dire pour toi, mais tu sais que c'est bon, maintenant, non ? Un homme avec un homme. On en a parlé avec Millie. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus trop de problèmes. A part quelques cons qui auraient davantage trouvé leur place dans les années 40.

\- Je sais, oui. J'en ai parlé avec Sam. »

Et ce avant même leur discussion au bar. Steve se rappelle encore de cette fois où Sam lui avait recommandé un groupe de musique, Wham, et qu'en se renseignant à leur sujet, il s'était étonné que le chanteur soit ouvertement homosexuel. Bien sûr, Sam l'avait gratifié d'un affectueux – mais non moins moqueur – « _On est en 2014, Steve._ »

« Sam ? intervient Bucky. C'est une autre... ex ?

\- Oh, non, certainement pas – c'est un ami. Pas _une_ , précise-t-il en étouffant un rire à l'idée. Mais, on en parlait et... il a déjà été avec hommes _et_ femmes, donc...

\- Et toi ? demande curieusement Bucky.

\- Rien de sérieux à part Maria. J'ai vu que ça ne marchait pas, je ne me suis pas acharné. Et puis, je suis plus ou moins marié à Lady Liberty – c'est une maîtresse exigeante.

\- J'imagine.

\- Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Ce serait stupide. On était vraiment proches, d'après ce que Millie m'a dit. On aurait sans doute fini mariés si l'un de nous deux avait été une femme, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il y avait de quoi être confus.

\- Est-ce que tu l'étais ? »

La mâchoire de Bucky se contracte imperceptiblement. Ce qui est clairement plus visible est la lente disparition de son sourire tandis qu'il semble se perdre dans ses pensées. Finalement, il secoue la tête et répond :

« Aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle pas. Mais je le suis maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis ni jeune, ni bourré, et j'ai quand même envie de t'embrasser. »

L'idée l'a hanté. Il se mentirait à lui-même en prétendant le contraire. Il y pensait bien avant ce fameux anniversaire où il avait dérapé, bien avant la guerre et avant que Bucky lui soit arraché. Mais l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas. Steve avait toujours trouvé injuste qu'il ne puisse pas embrasser les garçons comme Bucky se plaisait à embrasser les filles. Il voyait plus loin que cela. Là où tout le monde ne voyait que deux garçons extrêmement proches – comme des frères, ou du moins s'en convainquait-on –, lui voyait une complémentarité qu'il n'avait connue avec personne d'autre, un attachement qui allait plus loin que le lien fraternel avec lequel leur entourage voulait à tout prix étiqueter leur relation. Les soeurs de Bucky, il avait fini par les considérer comme ses propres soeurs. Et elles étaient des filles. Et peu importe combien il tenait à elles, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami.

Et puis il y avait eu Peggy, ajoutée à l'homophobie typique de l'époque. Il sait qu'il était amoureux d'elle – raide dingue, même. Suffisament pour le convaincre que ses sentiments pour Bucky n'étaient peut-être qu'un fantasme très mal placé. Dans un autre monde, il se serait reconstruit après la chute de Bucky, aurait trouvé le moyen de faire atterrir cet avion, aurait offert à Peggy la danse qu'il lui devait et se serait marié avec elle.

Mais ce n'est pas un autre monde. Juste une autre époque. Une époque où ses sentiments pour Bucky n'ont pas changé. Et où, peut-être, Bucky les partage.

Alors sa main trouve place sur la joue de Bucky, son pouce caressant doucement sa peau tandis que le bout de ses autres doigts maintient sa tête, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste immobile, ainsi, juste à admirer Bucky – et dieu sait qu'il est beau, aussi beau que dans leur jeunesse malgré ses cernes, ses joues creusées et sa barbe naissante qui aurait déjà été rasée à l'époque. Le regard de Steve se fait presque pudique, comme s'il devait encore se sentir honteux de fixer ainsi, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler Bucky comme il l'aurait fait devant une oeuvre d'art, comme s'il n'avait plus devant lui un homme mais une sculpture d'ange déchu, triste mais infiniment beau.

Leurs visages se sont rapprochés, aussi, et seul un murmure à la limite de l'inaudible les sépare :

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu n'as toujours rien appris, enfoiré », et Steve pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bucky pour le faire taire.

Il se sent terriblement maladroit malgré l'expérience acquise avec Maria, et la même impatience dévorante que celle de leur premier baiser n'arrange rien, mais Steve essaie de prendre son temps, de laisser Bucky imposer le rythme. C'est peut-être le corps d'une armoire à glace qu'il tient entre ses bras, mais celui-là pourrait se briser aussi facilement que du verre au moindre geste déplacé. Ses lèvres dansent accollées à celle de Bucky, un mouvement familier et nouveau à la fois, et il sent la main métallique de Bucky s'accrocher à sa nuque – froide à presque l'en faire frissonner. C'est là que ce dernier prend le contrôle, donnant une nouvelle direction au baiser qui n'est plus ni lent, ni doux, mais désespéré, presque violent. Steve tente de s'accrocher, mais quand il sent une douleur dans sa lèvre, il ne peut que reculer.

Il a un goût de sang dans la bouche, et aussi vite que ça, la magie du baiser est oubliée.

« Merde, lâche Bucky à bout de souffle. Je me suis laissé emporté. Désolé. »

Steve ne dira pas qu'il n'y a pas de problème, pas cette fois, parce qu'il sent la rage envahir son corps. Pas envers Bucky. Envers les fous qui l'ont formaté et qui lui ont imposé tant de violence qu'il ne connaît plus que ça. Des larmes brillent dans les yeux de Bucky et Steve attrape doucement sa nuque. Cette fois, c'est sur le front de Bucky qu'il pose un baiser, et leurs visages restent aussi proches. C'est à mi-chemin entre le romantique et le platonique, Steve lui-même ne saurait définir son geste. C'est juste la preuve d'amour la plus pure qu'il puisse offrir à Bucky à cet instant. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien sa gorge était nouée jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

« Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ?

\- Aucune idée. Une ou deux heures la semaine dernière, peut-être. Et j'arrive à faire des siestes, parfois.

\- Donc, tu ne dors pas, juge Steve dans un soupir.

\- C'est trop dangereux. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver à la minute où je ferme les yeux. Ca m'angoisse trop. »

N'importe qui lui dirait qu'il est en sécurité désormais, que ses peurs sont le résulat d'une pure paranoïa et non pas d'un réel danger. Mais pas Steve, qui est peut-être capable de fermer les yeux mais qui est toujours réveillé par le moindre bruit et immédiatement alerte. Pas lui, qui s'est battu à côté de Bucky et qui a vu son ami ne pas s'accorder le moindre repos à moins d'être sûr que quelqu'un surveillait le camp. Et maintenant, Bucky n'a pas besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il est en sécurité – il n'y croirait jamais, de toute façon – mais que quelqu'un fait le guet. Enfin une mission pour laquelle Steve est qualifié.

« Je rentre. Tu viens avec moi. J'ai assez dormi, je ne fermerai pas les yeux, c'est promis.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça. J'ai _peur_ de dormir. Regarde ce qui s'est passé en Russie. J'aurais pu te tuer.

\- Je serai réveillé. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, si je sens que tu deviens instable, je te réveillerai ou je m'éloignerai. N'oublie pas que j'ai d'assez bons réflexes, moi aussi. J'ai paniqué en Russie, mais ça n'arrivera pas cette fois. »

Soit Steve est plus convainquant qu'il ne le pensait, soit Bucky est juste réellement fatigué, mais dans tous les cas, ce dernier se contente d'acquiescer sans un mot. Il prend le chaton d'une main, verrouille la porte d'entrée derrière Steve et ils remontent. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'animal confortablement installé au creux d'un oreiller sur le canapé que Bucky rejoint le lit. Il est torse nu, et son corps est chaud contre la peau des bras de Steve. Ils se font face dans le noir, dans un tel silence que Steve manque de sursauter quand il entend :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'endormiras pas ?

\- On a fait la guerre ensemble, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu tourner de l'oeil en montant la garde ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas le savoir, je dormais, réplique Bucky, et Steve ne reconnaîtrait jamais plus son vieil ami que dans ce genre de sarcasmes, tellement familiers.

\- N'empêche que tu es toujours vivant, crétin.

\- Certes. »

Il est surpris d'alors sentir les lèvres de Bucky se poser sur les siennes, plus lentement que précédemment, un baiser moins passionné mais presque plus intime, juste leurs lèvres bougeant ensemble à un rythme qu'elles s'approprient comme leur appartenant. Bucky garde le contrôle, cette fois. C'est plutôt le corps de Steve qui se rebelle, réagissant bien sûr au fait d'être peau contre peau avec quelqu'un après un long moment sans avoir connu une telle proximité, et il ressent un pic de chaleur caractéristique au creux de son ventre. Il sait que rien de plus n'arrivera ce soir, mais son corps demande tout de même, douloureusement désireux de _plus_. Et c'est Steve lui-même qui met fin au baiser, presque aussi vite que ça a commencé, car le seul besoin qu'il ressent maintenant est celui de prendre une douche froide pour enrayer son envie. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, mais il sent la main de Bucky sur sa joue, traçant lentement la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que le bout de son pouce caresse lentement ses lèvres.

Pas le genre de douche froide qu'il espérait, c'est l'effet contraire même, mais c'est si agréable qu'il ne trouve rien à redire. Il passe la main dans les cheveux longs de Bucky, les démêlant à bout de doigts, lentement, jusqu'à sentir sa respiration se ralentir.

« Je t'ai un peu menti, le premier soir où je t'ai parlé de tes soeurs, confesse alors Steve. En disant que parfois, me rappeler de ton visage était tellement douloureux que je souhaitais juste l'oublier. C'était faux. J'avais mal à en crever, ça oui. Mais le pire, c'est qu'à certains moments, je pensais à ta chute, et je me repassais le moment en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus de sens. Et là, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ton visage pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une vieille photo de toi. Ca, c'étaient les pires moments. Ceux où j'avais plus que jamais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. »

Il ne sait pas si Bucky dort ou pas encore ; sa voix est assez basse pour ne pas le déranger si tel est le cas. Mais il a du mal à s'arrêter maintenant qu'il est lancé. Il a trop sur le coeur pour se retenir. Aussi rajoute-t-il doucement :

« Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir été avec toi quand Peggy est morte. D'abord parce que je n'aurais rien pu y changer, même en étant à Washington. Ca serait arrivé quand même. Au moins, en Russie, j'aime croire que j'ai pu faire une différence – et ça ne me parait pas si stupide de le penser, puisque tu es là aujourd'hui. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que je te choisirai toujours. Sans hésiter. »

Il se tait ici, mais ne ferme pas l'oeil, et est parfaitement éveillé quand Bucky commence à s'agiter. N'ayant à coeur ni de le réveiller, ni de sortir de la chambre comme il l'avait dit, Steve essaie juste d'attraper la main du soldat. Il est surpris de la poigne quand il y parvient, les doigts compressant les siens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les sente plus, mais il tient bon, et quelques minutes après, l'autre se calme, sa main toujours dans celle de Steve.

Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de mots échangés le lendemain, et aucun à propos de cette soirée, Steve se doute que comme beaucoup d'autres de leurs souvenirs, celui-là restera dans un coffre de leur mémoire, et c'en sera reparti pour un tour de faire semblant. Mais ce soir, au moins, tout est réel, concrétisé par les doigts de Bucky entremêlés aux siens, et Steve n'oserait demander quoi que ce soit de plus.

 _Your albatross, let it go, let it go_

 _Your albatross, shoot it down, shoot it down_

 _When you just can't shake the heavy weight of living_

 _When you just can't seem to shake the weight of living._

Quand Bucky passe devant la porte de la chambre de Millie, prêt à quitter la maison, il l'entend l'appeler et revient sur ses pas.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande-t-il sans parvenir à sourire.

Elle ne se lève plus beaucoup ces derniers jours. Parfois, il doit même lui emmener ses repas au lit. Et ça l'inquiète. D'autant qu'il passe la majorité de ses après-midis à l'extérieur, passant de jardin en jardin dans tout le village. Au début, il se disait qu'elle avait eu une vie avant son retour et qu'elle s'en débrouillait très bien seule, mais il se permet maintenant d'émettre quelques réserves à ce sujet. Même lui doit reconnaître qu'en soit, il n'est pas habilité à s'occuper d'une personne âgée. Il fait de son mieux. Mais il sait que tôt ou tard, cela ne suffira plus.

« Non, répond-elle en lui souriant. J'avais juste envie de compagnie.

\- Je devais aller arroser les fleurs de madame Robinson..., lâche-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Allons, ses fleurs survivront bien un jour de plus sans toi, et cette vieille bique aussi. Assieds-toi », ajoute-t-elle en tapotant son matelas, réveillant le chaton qui y est lové – inséparables, ces deux-là,au final.

Il préfère tirer une chaise, sachant que le lit n'est pas assez grand pour qu'ils y soient tous les deux confortablement installés, et ceci fait, elle lance :

« Je me fais vieille, tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, alors. »

Elle sourit à cette légère tentative d'humour, mais ne rit pas. Il commence à vraiment s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demande-t-elle après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

Il sait immédiatement de qui elle parle, sans même avoir à le vérifier. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait lui manquer.

« Ca fait seulement trois mois depuis qu'il est venu, répond-il avec nonchalance, mais son coeur se serre rien qu'en pensant à Steve. Il ne peut pas déjà me manquer.

\- Oh, Buck, si seulement ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu as toujours du mal à saisir les sentiments, hein ?

\- Oui. Mais je les ressens quand même.

\- Bien sûr. Je sais que tu les ressens, dit-elle ; puis elle tend une main vers lui, qu'il prend. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Après la guerre.

\- Pourquoi ? Certaines choses font mieux de rester cachées.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir connu l'homme que mon frère est devenu. Et ça ne saurait tarder, maintenant.

\- Et si cet homme ne vaut pas le coup ? »

Il veut en dire plus. _Rappelle-toi de moi comme j'étais, pas comme je suis désormais_. Mais sa bouche reste fermée. Millie ne répond pas non plus. Elle se contente de lui serrer la main un peu plus fort, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ainsi, il raconte.

Il lui parle de la chute, de son bras, de la douleur insupportable, de la torture.

Il lui parle de la mort. Les cris, les larmes, les prières avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. Tout le monde réagit différement une fois venue leur dernière heure – il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait, lui qui a tant peur de rendre son dernier souffle mais qui parfois appelle la mort dans ses voeux.

Il lui parle du sang qui ne part pas de ses mains, et de tous ceux qu'il a tués, sans jamais savoir pourquoi, sans jamais _demander_ pourquoi. Parmi eux, Howard Stark, laissant orphelin le jeune Tony qui, ironiquement, est devenu ami avec Steve.

Et il lui parle de Steve, bien sûr. Steve qui l'a ramené à ses esprits avec nulle autre arme que sa ténacité et ses mots ; qui s'est acharné à le retrouver même après que le soldat ait essayé de le tuer à coups de couteau, de plomb et de ses propres mains.

Il parle et parle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ, et quand il se tait enfin, il réalise qu'il tremble et que les joues de Millie sont mouillées de larmes silencieuses.

« Henry a tué un de ses hommes, lâche-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence – elle n'a même pas encore pris la peine de s'essuyer les joues. Ils étaient en fuite dans les bois, se cachant d'un groupe de soldats allemands. Henry ne savait pas si l'autre était malade, ou blessé, mais il était délirant. Il se tortillait comme un fou, il faisait beaucoup trop de bruit. Et Henry... Henry l'a étranglé avant que les Allemands n'arrivent à leur niveau. Il a dit aux autres que leur frère d'arme avait succombé à une blessure. A ce jour, _personne_ à l'armée ne sait ce qui est réellement arrivé à cet homme. Et ça a hanté Henry, crois-moi. Il entendait les gémissements d'agonie dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il en rêvait. Certaines nuits, il se réveillait et me prenait dans ses bras en répétant qu'il était désolé. Et moi, ça m'a fait perdre le sommeil pendant un moment. Ca m'a horrifiée. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Et je ne l'aimais pas moins. Ce que tu as fait, ce qu' _ils_ t'ont fait faire... crois-moi, ça m'horrifie aussi. Mais ça ne change rien. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et ça ne change absolument rien à comment je te vois, Bucky. S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris à propos de cette guerre, c'est que _tout le monde_ , sans exception, s'est sali les mains. Souvent avec le sang ennemi. Mais pas toujours. »

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Enfin quelque chose qu'il ne peut nier – ils ont tous été criminels durant cette époque, même s'il lui semble avoir été le pire de tous.

« Même Steve est persuadé d'avoir ton sang sur les mains, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Il t'a réveillée cette nuit-là, hein ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai entendu crier ton nom. Il a vécu toutes ces atrocités, et c'est toujours l'idée de te perdre qui le hante. »

Elle serre ses doigts un peu plus fort, presque à lui en faire mal. Il est étonné qu'elle ait encore tant de force.

« Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir, souffle-t-elle. Je le sens. J'ai deux instructions pour toi, et tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répond-t-il, sa gorge d'ores et déjà nouée.

\- D'abord, ne perds pas de temps à m'enterrer. J'ai déjà mes neveux pour ça. Quand ça arrivera, préviens les secours en disant que tu es un voisin et que tu t'es inquiété de ne pas m'avoir vue sortir depuis quelques jours. Et ensuite, prends le premier avion pour Washington. Steve et toi avez déjà perdu trop de temps. Je veux que vous le rattrapiez. Je veux que tu vives, James. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi. Et pour ce qui est de mon autre souhait... ne sois pas trop triste. J'ai eu une belle vie. Et je n'aurais pu demander davantage que de te retrouver à son terme. Tu es un héros, malgré tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé notre nom de famille, au lieu de prendre celui d'Henry ? Ce n'était pas pour honorer notre père. C'était parce que ce nom était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi. Tu étais notre héros, à Lucy et moi. Et ce que tu m'as raconté n'y change rien. Elle dirait la même chose si elle avait eu l'honneur de te revoir. Tu es un des hommes les plus braves que j'aie jamais connus, James Buchanan Barnes. »

Il baisse la tête, incapable de répondre. Leurs mains sont encore entremêlées quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est endormie. Là seulement, il s'autorise à pleurer.

* * *

Quelques semaines après, un matin, Bucky est tiré de son vague sommeil par le chaton et il sait immédiatement qu'il y a un problème.

D'abord, parce qu'en se renseignant sur les chats, il a lu qu'ils pouvaient sentir quand leur maître était malade – ou pire. Ensuite, parce que l'animal ne quitte Millie que pour manger.

Ce n'est pas encore l'heure à laquelle Bucky le nourrit, et pourtant il est là, à gratter sa porte et miauler derrière elle.

Il sort de la chambre, prend le chaton dans ses bras et pousse doucement la porte de Millie, presque effrayé de la réveiller en faisant trop de bruit.

Elle a certainement l'air de dormir. Sauf qu'elle ne respire plus.

Il tombe au sol, assis contre le mur, le chaton toujours pelotonné dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, recroquevillé pour étouffer ses sanglots. Trop longtemps, sans doute. Mais quand il se lève, il sait quoi faire.

Il ne possède pas grand chose ; ses habits entrent sans problème dans un grand sac à dos. Il ajoute un peu de nourriture, tous ses carnets. Il ne prend des affaires de Millie que les portraits que Steve a faits d'elle, songeant que ce dernier voudra peut-être les récupérer, ainsi que la petite photographie de polaroïd d'eux deux – sur laquelle le visage de Bucky montre clairement qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il trouvait l'idée stupide pour le coup, mais plus maintenant. Après une courte réflexion, il s'autorise aussi à prendre l'appareil. De ce qu'il a compris, tout le monde utilise des appareils numériques, maintenant, et personne ne saura mieux apprécier la vieillerie que Steve. Il recompte l'argent qu'il a gagné en jardinage, entasse tout dans le sac. L'appareil polaroïd, deux dessins, une photo, quelques liasses de dollar. C'est à ça que se résume tout ce à quoi il tient. Puis il décroche le téléphone.

« Bonjour, quelle est l'urgence ? demande rapidement une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ma voisine n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis quelques jours. Elle est âgée et je me demande si...»

Il n'a même pas besoin de feindre l'angoisse. Sa voix se brise d'elle-même. Il reprend son souffle le temps que l'opératrice lui demande l'adresse, et il lui donne tous les renseignements nécessaires. Puis il embrasse Millie sur le front et part, un gros sac sur le dos et un chaton sous le bras.

* * *

 **Washington – 2016.**

Sam avait raison : tout va bien mieux maintenant que Steve est revenu dans les affaires.

Il s'entraîne avec l'équipe, maintenant, parce que son corps a besoin d'être remis sur le droit chemin. Natasha ne s'est pas privée de s'en moquer durant les premiers jours, mais elle a rapidement manqué de commentaires sarcastiques. Peu importe pour Steve, de toute façon – il est plus habitué à se battre aux côtés de ses soldats qu'à seulement les regarder le faire. Et il sait que ça les galvanise. C'est à ça que Steve Rogers est doué : motiver son équipe.

Il a toujours ses mauvais moments, mais Wanda aussi, et d'une certaine manière, ça se passe mieux ainsi. Quand ça arrive, il sort prendre l'air et fumer, et puisque l'odeur ne semble pas déranger Wanda, elle vient avec lui. Ils parlent, parfois, mais le plus souvent ne disent rien. Les silences partagés avec elle ne mettent pas Steve mal à l'aise. Et elle ne passe pas son temps à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Elle l'écoute seulement quand il a besoin de parler, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, elle se contente de lui toucher doucement le bras. Etrangement, son contact amoindrit la douleur. Avoir un pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres a bien ses avantages ; Steve aimerait pouvoir lui retourner la faveur.

Ce soir-là fait partie de ces moments. Ils sont assis sur le muret qui entoure la base, et entre deux cigarettes, Steve lui demande :

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Il me manque », répond-elle simplement sans le regarder.

Il acquiesce. Il comprend. Ils ont tous les deux perdu un frère. Sauf que Wanda ne retrouvera jamais le sien, et il sait combien cela peut hanter quelqu'un.

Ils ne disent rien d'autre, et quand il est temps pour Steve de partir, il pose un tendre baiser sur son front avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

Son appartement est le même depuis qu'il a emménagé à Washington. Il s'y plait toujours, même si Nick Fury a manqué de se vider de son sang sur son fauteuil. Et Sharon Carter n'est plus sa voisine depuis qu'elle a été promue dans une autre ville. Ceci mis à part, il n'y a pas grand chose qui a changé.

Comme d'habitude, il cherche ses clés en montant les escaliers et quand il relève les yeux pour grimper la dernière marche, il croit avoir une hallucination en voyant un homme assis devant sa porte.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

« Surprise », lâche Bucky.


	7. Pompeii

**7 - POMPEII**

 _I was left to my own devices_

 _Many days fell away with nothing to show._

« Tiens, lance Steve en tendant à Bucky un gros livre sur les opérations secrètes menées par la Russie durant la Guerre froide.

\- Merci », répond l'autre en le posant en haut de la pile de livres que Steve lui a déjà ramenés.

Sa cuisine est devenue le bureau d'étude de Bucky, réalise Steve en voyant tous ces livres et carnets de notes éparpillés sur la table à manger. Des semaines depuis que Bucky est rentré et il passe son temps à faire des recherches, à prendre tout ce qui lui passe sous la main en note, soit le nez dans un de ces pavés que Steve lui emprunte à la bibliothèque, soit collé devant la chaîne historique de la télévision. C'est à se demander s'il espère réellement des résultats ou si ce n'est qu'une excuse pour rester cloîtré à l'intérieur – parce qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds dehors depuis qu'il est arrivé. Steve étouffe un soupir et s'asseoit face à Bucky.

« Tu penses trouver quelque chose dans celui-là ? » demande-t-il.

C'est à peine si Bucky lève les yeux. Le simple fait de capter son attention est devenu un défi, récemment. Il est toujours à moitié absent, l'esprit ailleurs. Il mange à peine et ne dort pas davantage. Et ils ne se touchent plus. Une étreinte quand ils se sont retrouvés, et puis plus rien. Un soir, Steve a surpris Bucky en posant une main sur son épaule et aurait certainement fini avec un stylo-plume planté dans sa carotide si ses réflexes n'avaient pas été aussi aiguisés. Il est effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse Bucky a réussi à transformer un objet du quotidien en une arme ; à quelle vitesse il s'est adapté à rester mortel même sans garder cinq couteaux sur lui à tout moment. Steve n'a pas réessayé de le toucher depuis. Le contraste avec leur proximité en Nouvelle-Orléans, ou même avec la manière que Bucky et Millie avaient de se donner des marques d'affection physique de temps à autre, est terrible. Tout ce que Steve en retire est que Bucky ne se sent pas en sécurité dans l'appartement. Et maintenant, à chaque jour qui passe, il est un peu plus convaincu que Bucky n'est pas heureux ici.

« Ca me rend dingue, admet finalement Bucky. Cinq cent pages et même pas dix lignes évoquant HYDRA.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à propos du SHIELD non plus, observe Steve. Je veux dire, la plupart des recherches à propos des organisations se voulant secrètes ont été enterrées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus facile, avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Depuis que Romanoff a lâché tous ces fichiers top secrets sur internet, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Eh bien, Fury a géré ça aussi vite qu'il a pu. Tout était effacé le jour d'après. Bien sûr, il doit y avoir des petits malins qui ont tout sauvegardé et qui essaieront tôt ou tard de ressortir toutes les infos, mais c'est tout. Et sois sûr que quand ça arrivera, Fury refera disparaître tout ça à n'importe quel prix. Quant à tous ces livres, ils sont trop vieux pour contenir quoi que ce soit de la fuite de l'année dernière.

\- Je sais. Mais il n'y a rien sur internet non plus... Comme tu dis, c'est totalement vide. Ecoute, si ça t'ennuie de les emprunter...

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste l'impression que tu...

\- Perds mon temps ?

\- Oui. Je veux dire, bien sûr, l'histoire des Etats-Unis est intéressante, mais... Tu ne vas pas tarder à être aussi calé sur la Guerre Froide qu'un professeur d'histoire d'Harvard, et pourtant tu n'as toujours rien appris sur HYDRA, donc... peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

\- Je sais que je risque de ne pas apprendre grand chose. Mais je, mh... Je pensais réussir à me renseigner sur les crimes commandités par la Russie – et peut-être via HYDRA – après la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

\- Tu veux savoir qui est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait tuer, devine Steve.

\- Exactement. Mais c'est impossible à trouver. Enfin, je veux dire... j'aurais pu commettre n'importe lequel de ces meurtres. Tous, même. Et il y en a un sacré paquet, pour une guerre qu'on qualifie de froide.

\- Je sais. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi sanglant que les guerres mondiales, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que personne ne s'est sali les mains. Sans parler de tous les conflits périphériques. Mais, à propos de ce que tu cherches... La machine était bien huilée. Pas de témoin, des scènes de crime dont on ne pouvait rien tirer... Il n'y a pas grand monde qui était au courant de l'existence du Soldat. Quand Natasha m'en a parlé la première fois, elle m'a dit que presque personne n'y croyait. C'était... une histoire de fantôme.

\- C'est commode.

\- Comme tu dis. Et si le SHIELD a jamais eu quoi que ce soit là-dessus, ça aura été enterré aussi. Regarde pour Howard Stark – l'opinion publique entière pense encore que c'était un simple accident de voiture. Alors que le SHIELD a toujours su qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

\- Et Tony Stark ? »

Steve déglutit avec difficulté. Il fallait bien que la question fuse un jour ou l'autre. Mais il aurait préféré plus tard.

« Tant que personne ne se repenche sur cette affaire, il n'a aucune raison d'être au courant, répond Steve d'un ton qui se veut nonchalant, mais ne trompe personne.

\- Donc, tu lui mens.

\- Fury et Natasha ont convenu que c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Mais c'est ton ami.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est stupide, c'est... ça ne vaut pas le coup, bordel, et tu le sais très bien. »

Il ferme son livre d'un coup sec, et se lève. Steve manque de le retenir par le bras, sachant malgré son urgente envie de le faire que ça ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu ; clairement, Bucky devine son mouvement avorté et lâche :

« Laisse tomber, Steve, j'ai envie d'être seul. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Et Steve reste planté, et le regard de Bucky, dur et froid, se fait fuyant alors qu'il baisse les yeux. Le fracas de la porte claquant derrière lui résonne sinistrement dans l'appartement silencieux.

* * *

Après une heure, Steve se décide à chercher Bucky.

Sa première intuition est la bonne : sur le toit de l'immeuble, un homme est assis. Steve ne sait pas coment il s'est douté que c'était cet endroit que Bucky choisirait – mais de là, on voit le toit où ils se sont vus pour la première fois. Tout cela parait si loin maintenant, Fury en train de mourir sur son fauteuil, la course dans l'immeuble entier, et les yeux glaçants du Soldat posés sur lui alors qu'il retournait le bouclier à l'envoyeur d'une torsion de son bras métallique. Si loin, et pourtant les souvenirs sont tout aussi vivaces dans l'esprit de Steve que le soir même, quand il se rejouait la scène en boucle alors que les chirurgiens étaient en train de perdre Fury dans la salle d'opération.

Quelques pas et il s'asseoit, sortant son paquet de cigarettes en voyant que celui de Bucky au sol est vide. Il lui en tend une, que l'autre accepte sans un mot, et en glisse une autre entre ses lèvres. Quelques bouffées de fumée après, Steve ose finalement lâcher :

« Hey.

\- Hey, répond Bucky dans un murmure. Désolé.

\- Je déteste cacher ça, lance Steve de but en blanc. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce qui est arrivé aux parents Stark, il y a des jours où je n'arrive pas à regarder Tony en face. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour maintenir une cohésion dans mon équipe. Et tant que ça marche, peu m'importe de perdre le sommeil. Je connais Tony. Il ne lui manque que ça pour devenir fou à lier. Et c'en sera fini des Avengers, et de tout le boulot qu'on a fait jusque là. Ce n'est pas juste à propos de toi.

\- Je sais. C'était stupide de penser que tu pourrais faire ça seulement pour moi.

\- Pas si stupide, laisse échapper Steve et il s'en mord les doigts quand Bucky lui adresse un regard interrogateur, l'obligeant à avouer : Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour toi. C'est certainement ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais toujours été sous l'influence d'HYDRA après Washington.

\- _Tu_ es stupide, alors. Mais c'est juste que... Tu n'es pas un menteur, Steve. Même _moi_ , je m'en rappelle. Tu ne mens pas. Ce n'est pas ta manière de gérer les problèmes.

\- Tu sais que j'ai menti une centaine de fois pour rejoindre l'armée...

\- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça, enfoiré.

\- C'est comme ça que tout le monde gère les problèmes, maintenant, c'est tout. Quand je suis sorti de la glace, on m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour les personnes intègres comme moi. Mon supérieur me cache la moitié des détails des missions qu'il me donne ; ma meilleure amie est une espionne. Je me suis adapté. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire. J'ai menti pour le SHIELD ; et finalement, j'ai menti pour HYDRA sans le savoir. C'est incroyable, tout ce qu'on pourrait me contraindre à faire sous prétexte que c'est pour protéger le monde. »

Et ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que c'est de même pour Tony ; il s'est convaincu au fil du temps qu'il cachait la vérité pour protéger son ami, parce que ce qu'il ignore ne peut l'atteindre. Une simple excuse pour soulager sa conscience. Mais tout de même une excuse qui lui permet de se regarder dans un miroir.

« Tu as passé tout ce temps à te demander ce qu'HYDRA m'a fait, lâche alors Bucky, mais... Steve, qu'est-ce que ce foutu monde _t'a_ fait ? »

A cette question, Steve déglutit et répond simplement, «il t'a arraché à moi».

* * *

« Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? s'exclame Bucky avec enthousiasme quand, en rentrant, Steve pose devant lui un gros livre sur la conquête de l'espace.

\- Facile. Tu avais oublié un post-it dans celui que j'ai rendu aujourd'hui, et j'ai vu que c'était à ce chapitre-là. Et puis j'ai vu que tu avais fait des recherches dessus sur l'ordinateur – tu oublies toujours de fermer les onglets quand tu vas sur internet.

\- Ils pourraient se fermer tous seuls, grommelle Bucky avant de rajouter avec un sourire : Merci beaucoup. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont sur le toit, qui est devenu leur nouveau repère pour fumer. Le ciel est clair, dégagé, et la pleine lune brille de pleins feux ; en la désignant, Bucky lance :

« Tu penses qu'on va aller dessus, un jour ?

\- J'espère que non, lâche Steve en riant. Mais ça devrait être possible dans quelques années.

\- J'aurais préféré que les Soviétiques m'envoient dans l'espace au lieu de me mettre un fusil dans les mains. Ca doit être un bel endroit pour mourir. »

Steve essaie de réprimer le frisson d'angoisse qui traverse sa colonne vertébrale en entendant ces mots, et répond :

« C'est à ça que tu penses toute la journée ? A la mort ?

\- Bien sûr que j'y pense, Steve. C'est normal, non ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est que justice.

\- C'est _stupide_.

\- Gonflé, venant de toi. Je sais très bien ce que tu as essayé de faire en Russie. Dans la rivière.

\- C'était un sale moment, se défend Steve. Je pensais t'avoir encore perdu et...

\- Oui, eh bien moi aussi je t'ai perdu. »

Et immédiatement, les images fusent dans le cerveau de Steve – Bucky en haut d'un autre toit, un pistolet contre le tempe, menaçant de se tirer dessus devant tout un régiment d'HYDRA. Tout ça pour un seul prénom. Celui de Steve.

Mais Bucky n'en a pas fini.

« Je t'ai perdu, et je t'ai perdu encore et encore. A chaque fois que je me rappelais de toi, ils m'arrachaient les souvenirs à nouveau. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ensuite, ils me donnaient une autre mission pour briser un peu plus ma dignité. Tant que tu n'auras pas vécu tout ça, n'essaie même pas de comprendre mon rapport à la mort.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais. Tu t'inquiètes. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Mais tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, Steve, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire de plus ?

\- Tu l'as sauvée tout seul...

\- Pas sans un déclencheur.

\- ...et à quoi bon si c'est pour que tu tournes en rond dans mon appart comme un animal en cage ? Ca va te rendre taré.

\- C'est gentil de faire comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, aussi taré que je devienne, tu ne retrouveras pas de cadavre dans ton salon, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je ne peux pas me tuer. J'ai essayé. J'ai la gerbe dès que je me mets un flingue contre la tempe parce que je me rappelle de quand je l'ai fait _là-bas_. Alors j'ai essayé de m'entailler les veines du coude au poignet, et ça pissait le sang, mais jamais assez. Il coagulait trop vite.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sache pas ça. »

Pas de réponse, seulement un regard choqué de Bucky qui le regarde bouche bée. Encore une chose que personne ne sait à propos du héros national. Steve se contente de secouer la tête, de jeter son mégot au loin d'une pichenette alors qu'il déteste d'ordinaire les laisser traîner.

« Oui, Buck, rajoute-t-il, j'ai essayé aussi, parce qu'en sortant de la glace, j'étais seul. Et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je t'ai toujours eu à mes côtés. Et quand on était jeune et que j'étais malade comme un chien la moitié du temps, la seule certitude que j'avais, c'était que je n'aurais jamais à vivre sans toi. Parce que c'était tellement évident que tu serais encore jeune et en parfaite santé pendant que j'agoniserais sur mon lit de mort. Je n'avais jamais imaginé vivre sans toi, et puis la guerre est arrivée. Et tu es mort. Peut-être que j'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, après, peut-être que j'aurais pu survivre. Mais crasher cet avion, c'était une délivrance. Il y encore des jours où je me dis que j'aurais préféré rester enterré dans la glace. Mais je suis là, je suis vivant, et je me bats pour le rester, et pour que d'autres le restent. »

La parole ne revient pas à Bucky. Il ne regarde plus Steve, les yeux perdus dans le vague, peut-être essaie-t-il de s'isoler temporairement de mots qui traversent sa peau comme des poignards n'ont jamais su le faire. Steve se relève et sa voix est tout aussi cinglante quand il assène le coup de grâce.

« Pas la peine de rester si c'est pour continuer à te morfondre dans ton coin ; tu peux aussi bien faire ça en Russie. »

Puis il redescend à l'intérieur de son appartement, et n'entend pas Bucky faire de même de toute la nuit. Ce qui ne le surprend pas, ni ne l'inquiète.

De toute façon, il sait que le froid nocturne n'a jamais dérangé le soldat

* * *

.

Bucky ne repart pas en Russie, mais s'éloigne autant de Steve que si c'était le cas ; passant ses soirées et nuits sur le toit, pour ne revenir à l'intérieur qu'une fois que Steve est parti travailler. Steve, lui, n'y monte plus. Il fume par la fenêtre du salon pour ne pas déranger Bucky – ou par simple peur de la confrontation. Facile de savoir où sa faute réside : il pensait que tout s'améliorerait une fois son ami de retour au pays.

C'est tout le contraire.

Pourtant, une nuit, on toque à la porte de sa chambre. Tirant de sa cachette le pistolet qu'il garde sous son oreiller, Steve est aussitôt en alerte et se lève, l'arme cachée contre sa cuisse, pas tout à fait sûr d'être en sécurité. Quand il entrouvre la porte, c'est bien Bucky qui se tient derrière et qui lance :

« Tu vas aller courir, ce matin ? »

Steve se frotte les yeux de sa main libre et lâche :

« Mais il est...?

\- 4h30 du matin. Je sais. Mais d'ici à ce que tu sois prêt, il sera bien 5h. Le soleil se lève tôt en cette saison. »

Et il le sait sans doute mieux que Steve puisque c'est lui qui passe ses nuits dehors. Le blond soupire, mais Bucky ajoute avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

« Il y aura moins de monde à cette heure-ci. C'est moins risqué – pour moi, et pour les _autres_. »

L'argument est implacable. « Laisse-moi cinq minutes », grommelle Steve avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre pour se changer.

Sur la route pour aller chercher Sam – qui reprocherait sans doute à Steve de l'exclure de son footing matinal – Steve lance à Bucky :

« Maintenant qu'on est là, ne me dis pas qu'aller courir est la seule chose que tu voudrais faire dehors. »

Bucky hausse les épaules, mains dans les poches de son short, et répond :

« Certes. J'aimerais bien me couper les cheveux. Ils sont horribles. Mh... J'aimerais trouver les sites d'HYDRA où j'ai été pour y aller. Pour essayer de comprendre d'où je sors. J'irais à Brooklyn, aussi, bien sûr. J'aimerais aller partout dans le monde, en fait, mais là d'abord. J'aimerais trouver les familles de toutes mes victimes pour m'excuser – peut-être commencer avec le fils Stark, un jour. Je pourrais rencontrer ton équipe et tes amis, aussi, non ?

\- J'espère que tu voudras encore après avoir vu Sam.

\- Il est si terrible ?

\- Non, il est génial. Mais il a un sale caractère et je doute qu'il apprécie notre réveil.

\- Ca donne envie. Je commence à envisager de repartir à ton appart.

\- Certainement pas. Et je te couperai les cheveux ce soir, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Au moins, ça fera deux choses à rayer de ta liste. »

Ils sont vite devant la porte de Sam, et Steve toque de deux coups décidés. Sam leur ouvre en marcel et boxer, et se frotte les yeux avant de lâcher :

« J'espère que tu as une _très_ bonne raison, Rogers.

\- Tu veux faire un footing ? lance Steve avec la voix la plus innocente qu'il peut trouver.

\- Pas avant huit heures, bordel.

\- Je dois te rappeler qu'à huit heures, tu es supposé être _déjà_ au QG ? En plus, on a un invité aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, lance timidement Bucky. Je suis...

\- Bucky, je sais, le coupe Sam dans un soupir. Je suis endormi, pas stupide. Ravi de te rencontrer, ceci dit, mais ça fait bien un an que Steve est en boucle sur toi, alors j'aurais pu attendre quelques heures de plus pour qu'il nous présente. »

Bucky arque un sourcil, mais ce n'est rien face à Steve à qui le rouge monte aux joues. Il baisse la tête sous le regard satisfait de Sam, qui ajoute :

« Laissez-moi cinq minutes, je vais m'habiller. »

* * *

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ton pote, Cap. »

Avec un léger sourire, Steve couve du regard ses amis affairés à la table de billard. Il n'y a qu'eux dans le bar à cette heure-ci – Steve leur a demandé de se donner rendez-vous plus tôt pour cette raison, afin que Bucky ne soit pas angoissé par la foule. Seule Natasha a refusé de bousculer ses habitudes, certainement pour protester silencieusement contre le cocon dans lequel Steve enveloppe malgré lui Bucky en essayant de lui éviter autant que possible tout trouble. La thérapie douce, ce n'est pas la méthode de Natasha ; elle n'y a jamais eu droit, après tout. Il ne saurait l'en blâmer.

Il avale une gorgée de sa bouteille de bière et hausse les épaules avant de répondre à Sam, amusé :

« Et pourquoi donc, Wilson ?

\- D'abord, il me bat à plate couture au jogging, et maintenant il est limite meilleur que Clint au billard. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas faire ?

\- Il ne peut pas utiliser de magie, observe Steve. C'est de Wanda que je me méfierais, si j'étais toi. »

En effet, Clint est en train d'essayer d'apprendre les règles du jeu à Wanda, et la jeune sorcière n'est pas si docile : à chaque fois que la boule ne va pas là où elle l'aurait souhaité, sa trajectoire se rectifie... comme par magie. Steve n'arrive pas à dire si Clint en est davantage impressionné ou agacé. Il pencherait plutôt pour la première option, car même si Clint se donne l'air impatient, tout le monde sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment pousser Wanda. Il l'aime réellement, purement, depuis le moment où elle a rallié leur camp en Sokovie. Rien d'étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui a choisi de sauver la vie d'une espionne russe qu'il était chargé d'éliminer – et dont il a fini par tomber amoureux. Indiscutablement, Clint a le goût du risque.

Et Bucky – Bucky les regarde en souriant franchement, et Steve ne peut se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ainsi. Dans tous les cas, rien ne pourrait davantage lui réchauffer le coeur. Bucky ne parle toujours pas beaucoup, mais ça ne semble gêner personne ; Wanda n'est pas plus loquace, d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle est dans l'équipe depuis des mois. Et puis Clint parle assez pour dix. Pour une fois, Steve ne ressent aucune inquiétude – et il a l'impression que Bucky non plus.

« Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, ceci dit, je lui accorde ça, ajoute Sam après une oeillade terriblement indiscrète qui fait soupirer Steve.

\- Sans blague.

\- Dur de vivre à côté d'une imitation de dieu grec, hein ? Eh bien, bienvenue dans la vie quotidienne de tes coéquipiers. Quoique, ça s'arrange un peu depuis que tu as décidé de te laisser pousser la barbe comme un sauvage. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Steve caresse sa barbe, déjà trop fournie pour être qualifiée de naissante. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, c'est comme une volonté de se détacher de l'image lisse qu'il envoie au reste du monde, une image dont il ne veut plus car elle n'a jamais été aussi éloignée de la réalité. Il n'est pas lisse, il n'est pas parfait. Le côté torturé qu'il a longtemps essayé d'étouffer ressort ; ses sentiments, plus purs mais sans doute tout aussi indésirables pour ses supérieurs, font de même. Il est un simple humain là où on a toujours voulu le vendre comme un surhomme.

Sans relever le trait d'humour de Sam, il lâche d'un ton plus grave :

« Au moins mes coéquipiers n'ont pas de sentiments ambigus envers moi.

\- Oh mon dieu, appelez les paparazzis, Cap est amoureux !

\- Ferme-la, tu veux ? » grogne Steve, guettant rapidement toute preuve qu'ils auraient entendu les mots de Sam sur le visage des autres.

Sam regarde rapidement Bucky, puis Steve et plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Ne me dis pas que... Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas au courant. Il n'est pas au courant, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu...

\- Les couilles ?

\- J'allais dire le temps. Mais oui, j'imagine que ça, ça marche aussi.

\- Et c'est quoi ton excuse, maintenant ? Dans les années 40, ok, c'était la guerre, et une très mauvaise période pour les gays. Quand tu l'as retrouvé à Washington, il a essayé de te tuer ; pas très pratique, c'est vrai. En Russie, il ne te faisait toujours pas confiance. Mauvaise idée de lâcher une telle info. Mais après, Steve ? C'est _lui_ qui t'a demandé de le retrouver chez sa soeur, _lui_ qui t'a rejoint une fois qu'elle est morte. Et ça fait un moment qu'il vit chez toi. Alors, ton excuse ?

\- Je...

\- Oublie. Je sais qu'elle va être pourrie, de toute manière. Mais franchement, Steve... A sa place, je te tuerais de mes propres mains pour avoir perdu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Tu n'es pas équipé pour.

\- Lui si », rétorque Sam en arquant un sourcil, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la table de billard.

Remué par la conversation, Steve, de son côté, se dirige vers le bar pour noyer ses doutes dans un verre de ce vieux et terriblement cher whisky qui n'a aucun effet sur son métabolisme. Le liquide lui embrase la gorge, et il repose le verre dans un soupir, prêt à en demander un autre quand il entend :

« Je suis déçue, Rogers, je pensais que l'on m'aurait attendue pour commencer les choses sérieuses. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Natasha assise sur le tabouret à côté du sien, comme à son habitude tellement discrète qu'il ne l'avait pas vue arriver avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« Les autres en sont encore à la bière, répond-il simplement. Déjà que Sam a du mal à la mettre dans le trou quand il est sobre...

\- Comme tu dis. Cependant, il me semblait que tu nous avais amené un nouveau joueur ? »

Steve fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers la table de billard. Autour de laquelle sont levés Sam, Clint et Wanda.

Nulle trace de Bucky.

« Merde », crache-t-il avant de foncer hors du bar sans prêter attention à Natasha.

Bucky est dehors, et dès qu'il voit Steve sortir, il se rue vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on bouge, lâche-t-il sans préambuble. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

\- Qui, Buck ?

\- La rousse qui vient d'entrer. Je la connais. Elle est d'HYDRA. S'il te plaît, Steve, crois-moi, ajoute-t-il avec précipitation en voyant Steve essayer de protester. Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais je te jure. Il faut qu'on se tire.

\- Je sais. Du calme. Elle est avec nous maintenant.

\- Elle te ment. Elle...

\- C'est _Natasha_ , Bucky. Natasha. Je t'ai parlé d'elle, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Steve n'est pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu aussi perdu depuis la bataille de Washington, et pourtant, c'est cette même expression que Bucky affiche, essayant de se souvenir sans y arriver.

« Tu l'as vue à Washington, ajoute Steve. Elle se battait avec moi. Elle est avec nous.

\- Non. Elle s'appele Natalia, et elle était à HYDRA.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était avant...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, le coupe Bucky, agité. Je l'ai _rencontrée_ à HYDRA. »

Un instant, c'est au tour de Steve d'être perdu, de ne pas comprendre où Bucky veut en venir. Et puis il se sent enragé. Il sent la faille dans le raisonnement. Que Bucky sache que Natasha était à HYDRA des années auparavant ? Rien de choquant, en soit, ça aurait pu échapper à Steve une des fois où il a parlé d'elle. Mais, à sa connaissance, Bucky n'avait vu l'espionne que lors de la bataille de Washington. Pas avant. Et quand bien même son amnésie lui aurait fait oublier une précédente rencontre... Natasha, elle, ne souffre pas de troubles de la mémoire.

Steve expire lentement, essaie de porter une main rassurante à l'épaule de Bucky, abandonne à mi-chemin. Même son ami semble avoir peur de lui.

« Je reviens », lâche-t-il, et il retourne dans le bar.

Les quatre sont à la table de billard maintenant, et ils lui sourient en le voyant arriver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape violemment Natasha par le bras.

« Tu le _connais_ , l'accuse-t-il à voix basse, espérant que les autres n'entendent rien.

\- Steve... »

Il resserre sa poigne, et la visage de Natasha doit exprimer de la douleur car Clint s'approche lentement, deux mains levées en signe de paix, et dit d'une voix douce, mais empreinte d'une certaine tension :

« Steve, lâche-la.

\- Putain de mentense », crache-t-il, et cette fois, il se fiche que ce soit parfaitement audible – au contraire, même, il espère que chacun en est témoin.

Clint fait encore un pas, la détermination émanant maintenant de toute sa silhouette bien qu'il ne fasse pas le poids face à Steve, mais ce n'est pas lui qui effraie le soldat ; c'est Wanda, qui le regarde, l'air vaguement impressionné, mais dont les doigts autour desquels dansent de petites volutes rouges se font de plus en plus menaçant. Il peut presque lire son expression. _Ne me fais pas faire ça_.

« C'est bon, dit-il, et il lâche Natasha, mais ses yeux sont toujours sur Wanda. Tout va bien. Pas la peine d'en arriver là. »

Elle attend quelques secondes, puis se détend un peu. Elle lui fait confiance, et c'est uniquement par respect pour elle qu'il n'ira pas plus loin. Elle, au moins, est encore pure de tous ces mensonges qui entourent les autres agents. Une fois qu'il est sûr d'être hors de danger, il regarde à nouveau Natasha.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ses souvenirs, alors les tiens ont intérêt à valoir le coup. »

 _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

 _In your pose as the dust settled around us._

Après une semaine sans se montrer au quartier général, Steve est accueilli par une Wanda inquiète.

« Natasha est énervée, le prévient-elle.

\- Je m'en fous », répond-il spontanément.

Il sait qu'encore une fois, ses différents avec l'espionne se reflètent sur la dynamique de l'équipe entière, et il sait que c'est une influence plus qu'indésirable. Ce n'est cependant pas un combat qu'il veut mener maintenant – du moins, pas avec Wanda. Alors il ignore son regard désapprobateur et l'emmène à l'entraînement.

Quand Natasha rejoint l'équipe, elle ne prend même pas la peine de jeter un regard à Steve. Elle vient diriger ses soldats comme si de rien n'était. En cela, elle lui rappelle Peggy, qui n'aurait jamais laissé nulle émotion personnelle interférer avec son commandement. C'est une qualité que Steve a toujours admirée – certainement parce que lui n'en a jamais disposé.

Ce n'est que quand ils ont fini et que Steve sort prendre sa pause que Natasha lui emboîte le pas au lieu de Wanda.

« Passe-moi une cigarette, demande-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est bon, ne joue pas la sainte-nitouche Rogers, tout le monde ici sait que si tu pouvais choper un cancer, ce serait déjà fait tellement tu fumes. Et tu me dois bien ça.

\- Ma pauvre, on a encore mal au bras ? ironise-t-il.

\- Juste un petit bleu, rien de méchant. Mais on ne dispose pas tous de super cicatrisation.

\- Comme si tu étais à plaindre. Et tu me dois beaucoup plus.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, passe-moi cette cigarette. »

Il soupire et sort son paquet, lui en tend une avant de s'en prendre une autre dans la foulée.

« Alors ? demande-t-il après lui avoir laissé quelques bouffées de fumée en guise de répit.

\- Alors, il a été un de mes instructeurs à Hydra. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Les détails ne te regardent pas. »

Pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse de dessin, de toute façon, son imagination s'en chargera. Il aime autant garder le bénéfice du doute. Les détails ne le regardent pas, effectivement, et il ne veut certainement même pas les connaître.

« Quand est-ce que tu as compris ? demande-t-il à la place.

\- J'ai toujours su que j'avais connu le Winter Soldier. Mais quand il est revenu, à Washington, je n'étais même pas _sûre_ que c'était lui. Je ne t'ai pas menti en disant que c'était une histoire de fantôme. Je n'imaginais même pas que celui que j'avais connu était encore vivant. On ne nous parlait pas des morts, là-bas. Ni des expériences. On ne savait rien. Un jour, on avait un instructeur, le lendemain un autre. Le super-sérum, ce n'était qu'une sorte de légenre urbaine, un bruit de couloir qui courait dans les sous-sols. On se doutait que les scientifiques l'avaient utilisé ; on ne savait pas sur qui. On ne posait pas de questions. Pour Barnes, enfin, le Soldat, on savait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Pas avec le bras métallique. Mais on ne savait rien. C'était juste un instructeur qui était là un moment, et puis qu'ils ont remplacé un beau jour. Et qu'est-ce qu'on se dit, à ce moment-là ? On se dit qu'il est mort. Comme tous les autres. Quand il a refait surface, je pensais qu'ils avaient trouvé un autre mutilé sur lequel expérimenter. Jusqu'à ce qu'on voie son visage. J'imagine qu'on l'a reconnu en même temps, toi et moi.

\- Ca fait des mois.

\- Je sais. »

Il n'est même plus sûr d'être en colère. Ou du moins, il a l'impression que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Il ne changera pas Natasha. C'est une espionne, au plus profond d'elle-même : plus qu'un métier, c'est sa vie, tout ce qu'elle a jamais connu. Il a été stupide d'avoir jamais cru pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle-même croit sans doute, sincèrement, qu'elle en est digne. Mais le mensonge est une seconde nature, un instinct auquel elle obéit sans se poser de questions, peut-être sans même plus s'en rendre compte. Il ne lui en veut pas ; il ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être aussi parfaitement ce que l'on a fait d'elle.

Mais il ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

« Il voudra sûrement te parler, ajoute-t-il.

\- Tu sais où me trouver », crache-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, avant de jeter sa cigarette et de se lever sans un regard pour Steve.

* * *

Elle est face à lui quand il ouvre la porte, grands yeux verts fermement rivés aux siens, et il a l'impression de se souvenir ; abandonné à des plaisirs qu'on lui avait interdits, embrassant cette peau d'ivoire dont il se rappellerait presque l'odeur, s'il s'approchait un peu plus... Ce n'est pas la mémoire de Bucky ; un instant, il est redevenu le Soldat.

Et elle est...

« Natalia, parvient-il à dire, tout accent américain disparu de sa voix, comme s'il était revenu en Russie ; il n'a jamais su prononcer son nom en anglais, de toute manière.

\- On m'appelle Natasha, maintenant », corrige-t-elle en russe.

Il acquiesce, et s'apprête à fermer la porte quand le chaton – qui a bien grandi – se faufile dans l'entrebâillement. Natasha arque un sourcil et lance en anglais :

« Vous avez un chat ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé, répond Bucky, avant de rajouter : Tu peux le porter, si, mh... Si tu aimes les chats. »

Il se sent terriblement gêné, et maladroit, mais Natasha se penche pour effectivement prendre l'animal dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, il verrouille la porte puis montre l'escalier de service par lequel Steve et lui montent au toit. Elle fronce les sourcils mais le suit, et s'asseoit à côté de lui une fois qu'ils sont en haut.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lâche-t-elle sans préambule.

Pour quelqu'un de sa formation, elle ne semble même pas sur ses gardes ; elle ne le regarde pas, plus intéressée par le chat qui joue sur ses cuisses que par Bucky. Soit c'est une excellente actrice, soit elle n'a réellement pas peur de lui. Il en est surpris. Même Sam, avec qui il court pourtant de temps en temps, ne parvient pas à effacer toute tension de sa posture quand il se trouve avec Bucky sans Steve à côté. Il ne lui jette pas la pierre ; il est plus habitué à susciter la terreur que la sécurité. Mais Natasha n'a pas le moins du monde l'air effrayé.

Il déglutit et demande :

« De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

\- A propos de toi ? Parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement ressasser les vieilles histoires.

\- En général ?

\- Je me rappelle de tout.

\- Ils n'ont jamais, mh... touché ton... cerveau ?

\- Non. Tu vois, ils n'ont jamais eu aucun souvenir de liberté à écraser chez moi. Contrairement à toi, ils ne m'ont pas prise ; je leur ai été _donnée_. Par mes parents. A l'époque, offrir sa fille à la Chambre Rouge – là où on m'a entraînée –, c'était... un peu comme quand vous, vous vous engagiez pour faire la guerre. Plus, même : c'était un honneur. Parce que toutes les filles n'étaient pas acceptées. Seulement les plus fortes. Donc, non, ils n'ont jamais eu à me... reprogrammer.

\- Pourtant, tu t'es enfuie.

\- Parce qu'on m'a ouvert les yeux. Une autre histoire. Mais, dans la Chambre, on était des dizaines à être entraînées. Si l'une de nous n'était pas assez forte, ou tentait de se rebeller... Ils pouvaient nous remplacer facilement, ils avaient une armée de réserve pour ça, alors si jamais il y avait un problème... eh bien, ils ne posaient pas trop de questions ; ils appuyaient sur la gâchette, point final. Mais toi, tu étais précieux. Même si tu étais imparfait, tu étais le seul de ton genre qu'ils pouvaient contrôler. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste te tuer, ils avaient _besoin_ de toi. Donc... le lavage de cerveau t'était réservé. De ce que je sais, du moins.

\- D'accord. Donc, est-ce que tu te rappellerais des bases d'HYDRA ? D'où elles étaient ?

\- Seulement celles où je suis allée. Et d'autres sont sans doute répertoriées dans les dossiers du SHIELD. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu y retourner ? »

Elle hésite un instant avant de répondre.

« J'y _suis_ retournée. Quand le SHIELD m'a intégrée, personne ne me faisait confiance. Ils m'ont fait enquêter sur toutes ces bases, en mesurant ma capacité à trahir mon ancien camp sans me donner aucune information sensible sur le nouveau.

\- Et ?

\- Et ce n'est pas un chemin à suivre. C'est une chose de comprendre que tu as été du mauvais côté pendant toute ta vie. C'en est une autre de réaliser toutes les atrocités que ton travail a soutenues.

\- Mais si c'est la seule solution pour récupérer un pan de ton histoire ?

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer combien ce doit être terrible d'avoir sa mémoire arrachée. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que c'est un pan de ton histoire que tu regretteras d'avoir découvert. Il y a des bénéfices à oublier, crois-moi. Même s'ils ont écrasé ton cerveau pour ça. Peut-être que si tu te souvenais de ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire, tu les prierais de t'effacer la mémoire à nouveau. »

Il prend le temps de méditer ses mots, de peser le pour et le contre. Et il ne sait pas. Il doute pouvoir se détester davantage, et pourtant il a peur de voir des mois d'efforts réduits à néant par la vérité. Il s'est convaincu qu'il pouvait devenir meilleur, faute d'être foncièrement bon. Sa mémoire vaut-elle le coup de tout remettre en question ?

« Tu pourrais me donner les localisations ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Je le ferai si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis bien. Il y a un point de non-retour.

\- Je sais.

\- Steve est au courant de ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Silence. Elle reprend.

« Parle-lui. J'ai tout foutu en l'air avec lui en lui mentant. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi.

\- Il va me détester.

\- C'est _Steve_. Il s'est battu contre vents et marées pour que tu sois libre. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais te détester de faire ce que tu penses être le mieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ça. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction. Et j'ai laissé traîner jusqu'à ce que ça explose.

\- On était quoi, toi et moi ?

\- Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être, ironise-t-elle. On était... ensemble, j'imagine. Ils ne nous ont jamais découvert. Je ne serais pas là pour te dire ça, sinon. Mais ils ont dû s'en douter. Je sais que notre relation réveillait ton côté humain – celui qu'ils voulaient désespérément enterrer. Et réciproquement. Ca, ça se voyait, forcément. Même s'ils n'ont pas tout compris, ils n'ont pas pris de risque. Un jour, tu n'étais plus instructeur. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont reprogrammé et remis dans la glace.

\- Ok. Et, comment ça s'est passé pour toi, au niveau des... séquelles ?

\- Soit des cauchemars, soit des insomnies. Paranoïa. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans une pièce avant d'en avoir trois fois fait le tour, et encore, ça ne suffit pas toujours. J'avais des crises d'angoisse. Plutôt violentes. Et je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche. Enfin, les petits contacts, une main sur l'épaule, tout ça, ça allait. Mais plus, c'était impossible.

\- C'est normal que je ne ressente rien à ce niveau ? Pour le... le «plus».

\- Steve et toi avez essayé de...

\- Hein ? _Non_ », la coupe-t-il alors qu'une chaleur inhabituelle monte à ses joues.

Cependant, il se rappelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans, de leur baiser dans son lit, et du corps de Steve tendu contre le sien ; le sien qui ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Natasha esquisse un sourire en coin, mais retrouve son sérieux bien vite.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, lâche-t-elle. Je sais juste ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi. Et ç'a été assez pour me dégoûter pendant un moment. Si tu as vécu les mêmes choses... eh bien, ça fait partie de ce dont j'espère que tu ne te rappelleras jamais. Ca me tient encore éveillée certaines nuits. Je ne peux pas te dire que les traumatismes finissent par disparaître. Ils deviennent juste supportables. Certains jours, tu croiras être guéri. Et il y en aura d'autres où tu souffriras tellement, où tu te sentiras tellement souillé que tu voudras te tirer une balle dans le crâne pour que ça s'arrête. Mais est-ce que tu prendras le pistolet ? C'est ça qui fera la différence. On ne sera jamais comme les autres. On a été torturés, mutilés, programmés et reprogrammés. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes dans le monde qui puissent dire la même chose. Et encore moins qui ont réussi à en faire une force.

\- Ca a l'air d'être ton cas.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir gagné ma guerre, admet-elle, mais j'aime croire que la plupart de mes batailles ont été des victoires. »

C'est peut-être stupide, mais il sourit. Comme si entendre qu'une guerre ferait toujours rage dans son esprit était une bonne nouvelle, une raison d'être optimiste. Sûrement pas. Mais entre les survivants et les autres, il a déjà choisi son camp.

Sans rien dire, Natasha porte le chaton à bout de bras, le câline quelques instants, le laissant même lui donner un coup de langue sur le nez, puis le repose sur le sol à côté de son maître. Elle se lève, et lance en russe :

« Au revoir, Bucky.

\- Au revoir, Natasha », répond-il dans la même langue.

Elle n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il se lève et dit :

« Attends. »

Elle se retourne en arquant un sourcil, visiblement surprise qu'il l'ait interpellée.

« Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je t'aimais ? »

Elle n'a pas l'air moins étonnée maintenant qu'elle a entendu sa question, mais revient sur ses pas, se rapproche de lui. Ses lèvres esquissent de nouveau ce sourire en coin quand elle répond.

« Je pense que oui. Quelque part sous ta carapace de soldat, tu as dû m'aimer. Mais sans être totalement avec moi.

\- A cause d'HYDRA ?

\- Ils ne rendaient pas les choses faciles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On devait toujours se cacher, garder ce secret pour nous deux et personne d'autre. Mais je parlais de ton coeur. Ca n'a jamais été à moi de le garder. Ni à HYDRA, d'ailleurs.

\- Ca ne les a pas empêché de le souiller.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi est-ce que tu as réussi à t'enfuir ? »

Il doit connaître la réponse, enfouie quelque part dans son esprit fuyant, mais ne la trouve pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit ses moments de conscience, durant son obéissance servile, à une seule personne.

« Il y a toujours eu une faille dans les théories d'HYDRA, reprend Natasha, comprenant assez vite qu'il ne lui répondra pas. Ils pensaient que ce serait suffisant de briser nos os et d'écraser nos cerveaux. Ils n'ont jamais cherché assez profondément. Qu'est-ce qui fait d'un homme un homme, à part la conscience de lui-même ? »

Cette fois, il a la réponse. C'est ce sentiment dévorant, cette dévotion totale à l'autre. C'est être prêt à tout abandonner pour quelqu'un. Quitte à sauter d'un train si tel est le prix. Sans en regretter une seconde.

Il veut juste retrouver Steve, et rentrer à la maison avec lui. N'importe où. Tout est une maison avec Steve – même les branches d'arbres sur lesquelles ils se sanglaient pour dormir durant la guerre.

Mué par un étrange sentiment d'affection, peut-être un reste de l'amour torturé qu'ils ont un jour partagé, il se penche vers la belle rousse et laisse s'échouer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Leurs visages sont encore proches quand elle lui attrape la nuque et pose ses lèvres sur celles du soldat, qui, malgré la surprise, les laisse se mouver suivant l'impulsion donnée par Natasha. Il aime le contact de ses lèvres, douces, familières, la manière dont elles sont parfaitement complémentaires aux siennes, la quiétude qui l'envahit comme un instant de trêve au milieu de la guerre. C'est quelque chose qu'il connaît, dont son corps se souvient, un souvenir ancré dans la chair. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Il veut l'inconnu, ce dont il a toujours rêvé sans jamais oser le prendre, la bouffée d'air salvatrice après avoir gardé trop longtemps la tête sous l'eau, la passion dévorante de la tempête mais aussi le calme après elle – et il ne doute pas qu'un autre jour, à une autre époque, Natasha a été tout cela pour lui, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Si elle a été une trêve, lui veut maintenant la paix.

De lui-même, il la lâche, après quelques secondes qui auraient pu être des heures tant elles ont été riches de révélations. Il lui est redevable au-delà des mots. Il espère qu'elle s'en rend compte.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à ressasser les vieilles histoires, raille-t-il en guise de remerciement.

\- Regarder en arrière a du bon, parfois. »

* * *

Le soir-même, Steve lui demande comment leur rencontre s'est passée, et soucieux de ne pas entrer dans les détails, Bucky répond simplement :

« Je l'aime bien. Tout contexte d'assassins dingues qu'on était mis à part.

\- C'est bien.

\- J'espère que tu pourras la pardonner, un jour. Elle croyait faire au mieux. »

Steve soupire, puis répond :

« Je sais.

\- Bien.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On s'est embrassés, une fois.

\- Natasha et toi ?

\- Oui. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui l'a fait.

\- Quelle idée. »

En riant, Steve donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Bucky, et ce dernier reprend :

« Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

\- On était en fuite. Quand tu étais avec HYDRA. Il y avait un agent sur l'escalator où on était et, je cite Natasha, «les démonstrations d'affection en public mettent les gens mal à l'aise».

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Enfin, ça a marché. Mais j'ai à peu près haï chaque seconde.

\- Ben voyons. Vraiment ?

-...Plus ou moins.

\- Elle embrasse vraiment bien, pourtant.

\- C'est quelque chose dont tu t'es rappelé ? »

Bucky comprend sa gaffe un peu trop tard, mais ne perd pas la face. Certaines vérités n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. Sans doute avouera-t-il un jour à Steve ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Natasha. Mais, pour le moment, il n'a pas à le savoir. Alors il esquisse un léger sourire et répète :

« Plus ou moins. »

Il hésite, puis :

« Il faut qu'on ait un agent d'HYDRA aux fesses pour que tu m'embrasses ?

\- Peut-être qu'on n'a pas à attendre jusque là. »

Et en un instant, les lèvres de Steve sont sur les siennes, presque chastement. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'a presque pas été touché de quelque manière que ce soit pendant des mois jusqu'à ce jour, Bucky se sent chanceux.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ça ? demande Steve.

\- Brooklyn, j'imagine. Dès que tu es prêt.

\- Je pense que j'ai mérité quelques jours de congé. »

 _And the walls kept tumbling down_

 _In the city that we love_

 _Great clouds roll over the hills_

 _Bringing darkness from above._

« Stevie ? » ose lancer Bucky.

Deux heures que Steve conduit en silence, et c'est pesant même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu loquace que Bucky. Steve n'est pas dans son assiette depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, mais cela commence à un peu trop durer pour qu'il se soit seulement levé du mauvais pied.

Lentement, Bucky tend la main vers la cuisse de Steve et l'enserre doucement. Il a apprivoisé ce corps étranger comme la réciproque s'est faite, assez vite. Il croit maintenant être en mesure de savoir quelle marque d'affection devrait détendre Steve – sauf que cette fois, Steve ne se détend pas du tout ; au contraire, son muscle se contracte au toucher métallique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu veux parler maintenant ? grogne Steve, et sa voix ne présage rien de bon. Oui, bonne idée, faisons ça. Tu n'as qu'à me parler de ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir faire en Sibérie, au fin fond de la Ruhr ou encore aux alentours de Kiev. Du tourisme, sans doute ? »

Bucky reste silencieux. Sa main sur la cuisse de Steve s'éloigne lentement.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, ajoute Steve. J'ai accès à ces fichiers du SHIELD, moi aussi. Je connais ces localisations. Je suis déjà allé à certaines d'entre elles.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu oubliais de fermer tes onglets Internet.

\- J'allais t'en parler.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ou est-ce que tu comptais juste me laisser un matin me réveiller tout seul, comme si tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois n'était qu'une vaste rêverie ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gères les problèmes, de toute façon ? En fuyant ?

\- Pas en te fuyant _toi_ », proteste Bucky, et cette fois, il est vraiment blessé.

Steve doit le remarquer, car de ce que Bucky peut voir de son visage tourné vers la route, ses traits s'affaissent un peu, perdant de leur superbe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ajoute Bucky avant que Steve puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est rien. »

Ils savent tous les deux que c'est faux, mais Bucky ne veut pas donner d'autre raison à Steve de se sentir coupable – d'autant plus que c'est lui qui a fauté.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais partir ? » demande alors Steve, d'une voix plus douce.

C'est là uniquement que Bucky comprend qu'il est blessé aussi ; pas forcément par les mystères, mais par l'idée même que Bucky puisse souhaiter s'éloigner de lui. Et il ne sait pas que dire, comment expliquer que ça n'a rien à voir ni avec Steve, ni avec la vie qu'ils mènent ; que ça a à voir seulement avec lui, et ses souvenirs fuyants.

« J'en ai besoin, lâche-t-il finalement, la vérité la plus simple qu'il puisse trouver en guise d'explication. Je dois récupérer le plus possible de mes souvenirs. Je dois savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

\- Je sais, mais... tu n'as pas à faire ça seul. »

Un souvenir lui remonte douloureusement en tête, où ces mots sortent de sa propre bouche alors qu'ils sont sur le pallier de l'appartement de Steve. Il ne se rappelle pas du contexte, il se rappelle juste qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber Steve à cette époque. Et que Steve essaie de le lui rendre maintenant.

« Je ne peux pas te demander de me suivre.

\- Tu penses que je refuserais ?

\- Non, je sais que tu viendrais. C'est tout le problème. Tu viendrais et ça te tuerait, parce que tu passerais ton temps à te demander comment va le monde sans toi. Et le monde a besoin de toi – enfin, de Captain America. Certainement plus que moi, j'ai besoin de Steve Rogers. Tu ne serais jamais en paix si tu laissais tomber maintenant, et je ne serai pas celui qui te demandera de le faire. Et puis, tu as tes amis. Natasha, Sam, Wanda... Ils ne sont pas éternels. Nous, on a cent ans. Et peut-être qu'on en vivra cent de plus. Un jour, il ne restera plus que nous deux. Ce jour-là, on se retrouvera. C'est promis.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Avant ça, tu sauveras le monde. Et moi, je retrouverai mes souvenirs pour te revenir entier.

\- Je me fiche d'avoir à ramasser les morceaux.

\- Tu n'as jamais su choisir tes batailles, mais bon, quoi de neuf ? »

Steve sourit, et tend lentement le bras pour poser une paume chaude sur la nuque de Bucky. Ce dernier embrasse la sensation, laissant quelques instants sa tête tomber sur le siège. Il regrette presque ses cheveux longs, la manière dont Steve passait doucement ses doigts entre les mèches. C'est certainement ce qui lui manque le plus depuis qu'il les a coupés ras.

« Tu es fort, lâche Steve, et la fierté qui perce dans sa voix gonfle le coeur de Bucky. J'admire ta volonté, et je ne veux pas y faire obstacle.

\- Bien sûr. »

Ce n'est pas le voix de Steve qui prononce les mots qui importent réellement. Pourtant, Bucky lit sans difficulté entre les lignes.

 _Je suis désolé_

 _Je ne veux pas que tu partes_

 _J'ai peur de vivre sans toi_

Je t'aime ?

Il regarde Steve, et Steve est magnifique, même avec ses cheveux désordonnés et un peu trop longs, sa barbe épaisse qui dissimule un peu trop sa mâchoire au goût de Bucky, ses yeux plissés face au soleil couchant. C'est une image bien éloignée de celle qu'il montre à la face du monde, une image relâchée, détendue. Que Steve consente à partager cela avec lui est comme un privilège.

Il en est infiniment reconnaissant.

* * *

 **Brooklyn – 2016.**

Le premier jour, ils èrent dans les ruelles de Brooklyn sans but. Steve n'ose pas suggérer de destination, et Bucky n'ose pas davantage demander quels lieux seraient susceptibles de raviver sa mémoire. Rien ne vient.

Le soir même, Bucky avoue à Steve qu'il ne rentrera pas à Washington, et qu'il compte rester à Brooklyn autant que nécessaire avant de prendre l'avion pour l'Europe de l'est. Aucun des deux ne l'admet, mais ils regrettent d'avoir ainsi perdu la journée.

Pourtant, ça ne les empêche pas de faire chambre séparée à la nuit venue.

* * *

Leur école est fermée depuis des décennies, le portail démonté et la cour transformée en petit terrain de basket. Steve l'avait déjà constaté en venant auparavant, prévenant Bucky que lui-même ne reconnaissait plus le lieu de leur rencontre ; têtu, le soldat a quand même voulu s'y rendre. Lourd est le poids de la déception quand il réalise que ce n'est qu'une rue comme une autre.

L'après-midi, Steve l'emmène devant l'église dans laquelle ils assistaient à la messe le dimanche, un des rares bâtiments de la ville qui n'ait pas changé depuis leur jeunesse. Bucky ne la reconnaît pas, mais il reste cloué devant la beauté du monument, sa grandeur, et l'aura austère qui s'en dégage. Il a beau se demander s'il reconnaîtrait davantage l'intérieur, c'est cette même aura qui le fait hésiter à passer la porte.

Steve les fait asseoir sur un banc en attendant que Bucky choisisse. Ils ont le temps, lui assure-t-il. A écouter Steve, ils ont toujours le temps. Il pourrait rester une heure à observer un caillou si ce dernier évoquait un souvenir à Bucky.

Il n'ose surtout pas mettre un pied à l'intérieur car il n'est pas tout à fait sûr qu'on l'y accepte. D'autant qu'il a pris la main de Steve en s'asseyant et qu'il n'a nulle intention de la lâcher.

« Tu penses que Dieu s'opposerait à nous ? lâche-t-il, posant finalement la question qui le taraude tant.

\- Je m'en fiche, répond Steve après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je ne crois plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir jamais sincèrement cru. Peut-être que j'allais juste à l'église le dimanche pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Dans tous les cas, c'est fini. Il y a des gens qui ont toujours cru, et qui se sont convaincus que c'est leur foi qui les a sauvés ; d'autres qui ont trouvé Dieu pendant la guerre, quand ils n'avaient personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Moi, je l'ai plutôt perdu. Je suis allé à l'église une fois après que l'on m'ait sorti de la glace. Et je n'ai rien ressenti – non, c'était pire que ça ; je me suis senti _abandonné_. Peu m'importait que des soldats soient là, à remercier Dieu de leur avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne pouvais penser qu'aux autres, ceux qui avaient prié de toutes les forces et qui ont quand même crevé comme des chiens sur le champ de bataille. Et puis, s'il y a un dieu, alors il a approuvé cette guerre. A partir de là, peu m'importe qu'il nous accepte ou pas. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Bucky lit entre les mots. Ils n'ont besoin de l'avis de personne. Rien entre eux deux. Jamais.

Il finit par entrer dans l'église, tout de même, seul, et même sans se sentir aussi déçu que Steve semble l'être, il sait qu'il n'est pas à sa place. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir besoin de se rappeler de croyances qu'il ne partage sans doute plus.

En sortant, il propose à Steve d'aller au cimetière, et le blond proteste au départ, mais se tait quand Bucky lui rappelle que Sarah Rogers était aussi sa famille. Quelques roses achetées sur le chemin viennent fleurir la tombe ternie par les années. C'est Bucky qui en suggère la couleur, et de nouveau, il choisit cet écarlate qui peignait si souvent les lèvres de Sarah. Il ne s'explique pas le regain de mémoire, et Steve ne lui pose pas de question à ce sujet. C'est juste quelque chose qu'il sait.

Ils s'asseoient dans l'herbe pendant une bonne heure, et Steve laisse couler ses larmes, et Bucky le prend dans ses bras en silence.

Quand ils partent, une unique rose est déposée sur la tombe de la mère de Bucky. Il ne s'y arrête que le temps de relire son nom gravé dans la pierre. Il sent qu'il a fait la paix avec ce décès il y a de ça bien des années. Et faire la paix est plutôt rare pour lui, ces derniers temps.

* * *

« C'est ici », lâche Steve.

Planté devant cette porte qu'il a tant de fois déverrouillée, il est surpris des souvenirs qui le frappent – alors que c'est pour réveiller ceux de Bucky qu'ils sont là. C'est le seul endroit où il n'avait pas osé aller lors de sa dernière visite à Brooklyn, prédisant déjà le goût amer que lui aurait laissé le fait d'y aller seul. Mais il est avec Bucky, maintenant.

Il se rappelle qu'ils jouaient aux billes sur le pallier, et qu'ils se disputaient, dès qu'il y en avait une qui glissait sous la rambarde, pour savoir qui descendrait la récupérer ; et Steve obtenait toujours gain de cause, car le simple fait de gravir les quelques marches de l'escalier le laissait à coup sûr à bout de souffle ; cependant, il n'hésitait pas à les dévaler dès les premiers flocons de neige pour descendre dans la rue faire des anges avec Bucky. Il se rappelle de son ami frappant à la porte, toujours quatre petits coups secs qui s'étaient faits de plus en plus bruyants alors que sa poigne s'affermissait au fil des années ; et de toutes les nuits où Steve avait espéré entendre ces quatre coups, mais où seul le silence lui avait tenu compagnie, car Bucky devait rester à l'armée ou passait la nuit dans un appartement qui n'était pas le leur. Il se rappelle les premières fois qu'il avait dû passer le pas de la porte après le décès de sa mère, réalisant à peine qu'elle n'occuperait plus jamais sa chambre, et surtout il se rappelle que Bucky était là, faisant de cet appartement leur foyer même quand Steve n'y voyait plus qu'une habitation froide et hostile. C'était aussi là que Steve avait réalisé ses premiers dessins de Bucky, dans une timide honte d'abord, rougissant tout seul de lever les yeux vers le visage de son ami quand ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention, et là encore qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Plus que tout, il réalise que ça fait terriblement longtemps que ses sentiments oscillent entre admiration, affection et amour pour son meilleur ami, et que traverser les décennies ne les a fait que se renforcer jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à cette évidence tellement criante qu'il ne peut que se demander comment il a pu en douter un jour.

Bucky n'a pas dit un mot, cependant, ses yeux restent fixés sur la porte, et Steve demande :

« Tu veux qu'on essaie de rentrer ? Peut-être que si on explique notre situation aux locataires, ils nous laisseront faire un tour. »

Ce qu'il n'ajoute pas, c'est qu'il a toujours l'atout de Captain America dans sa manche, grâce auquel il pourrait sans doute se faire inviter dans n'importe quelle maison juste avec un grand sourire. Contrairement à l'époque qu'il connaissait, c'est un nouveau monde où l'on peut obtenir beaucoup avec des sourires, parfois plus qu'en employant la force – mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne marcherait pour convaincre Bucky.

« Non, répond ce dernier. C'est bon.

\- Tu es sûr ? On ne reviendra sûrement pas avant un moment.

\- C'est la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant, Steve. Plus la nôtre. »

Steve acquiesce, déçu, mais reconnaissant à Bucky d'avoir dit à haute voix ce que lui-même est incapable d'accepter. Bien sûr que ce n'est plus chez eux – en soixante-dix ans, combien de personnes ont-elles eu le temps de s'installer, de tomber amouruses, d'avoir des enfants, de vivre comme Bucky et lui l'ont fait ? Finalement, c'est peut-être pour lui que l'exercice est thérapeutique ; lui qui n'accepte pas que le passé soit mort alors que Bucky l'a déjà, même malgré lui, enterré.

Alors, Steve se détourne le premier, les mains dans les poches, et fait un pas vers les escaliers, mais une main sur son bras l'arrête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il à l'attention de Bucky.

\- Regarde. »

Un pot de fleur est posé par terre, à côté de la rambarde, et Bucky se penche pour le soulever. Au-dessous, une marque encore visible – le bois est abîmé tout autour, mais un rectangle reste intact, protégé pendant des années par une brique, réalise Steve.

« Tu cachais tes clés là, murmure Bucky. Tu le faisais toujours, et pourtant tu oubliais tout le temps qu'elles étaient là. »

Steve acquiesce. Il se sent stupide de ne pas l'avoir lui-même remarqué. Tant pis.

Stupide lui convient, tant qu'il est aussi heureux.

 _But if you close your eyes_

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all ?_

 _And if you close your eyes_

 _Does it almost feel like you've been here before ?_

Steve se tient face à la fenêtre, cigarette à la main, quand Bucky sort de la douche. En entendant le bruit de la porte, le blond se retourne et adresse un petit sourire à Bucky. Ce dernier sent que le cœur n'y est pas. En quelques pas, il est à côté de Steve.

« Tout va bien ? demande-t-il doucement, sa voix réduite en un murmure – Steve lui parle si souvent ainsi pour ne pas l'effrayer que Bucky a pris l'habitude d'agir de même envers lui, se figurant que tout Captain America qu'il est, Steve est tout aussi traumatisé et sur ses gardes que lui.

\- Oui », répond Steve dans un même ton.

Il ne dit pas tout, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Bucky a aussi appris à ne pas le pousser. Aussi incroyable que ça ait pu lui paraître au départ, il a vite compris que parmi tout l'entourage de Steve, c'est lui le plus à même à obtenir ce qu'il veut du soldat et que ce dernier met un point d'honneur à ne rien lui cacher. Pour passer le temps, il attrape la cigarette qui se consume par seul effet du courant d'air des mains de Steve et la porte à sa bouche. Il penche la tête en arrière, laissant la fumée expirée s'envoler vers le ciel nuageux au-dessus. Une fine bruine tombe, sans bruit, il n'en ressent que la fraîcheur quand il tend une main au-dehors. Steve l'observe sans un mot, le regardant uniquement pour la beauté du geste, simplement parce que Bucky est là. Ce qui signifie beaucoup pour eux deux.

Bucky se sent important.

« Ca t'arrive d'avoir froid au point d'être de retour en cryo ? finit par lui demander Steve, son regard encore rivé à la paume de Bucky qui recueille les gouttelettes de pluie.

\- Non. Rien n'est assez froid pour ça – à part les cuves, bien sûr. »

Il ne l'admettra pas à haute voix par respect pour Steve, mais un tour sur une banquise serait certainement une promenade de santé pour lui. Il sait combien le froid a torturé Steve, même s'il ne peut totalement se l'imaginer. Toujours drogué avant d'être poussé dans la cuve de cryogénisation pour ne pas qu'il se débatte, il était longtemps endormi quand ses os commençaient à se glacer. Mais Steve – Steve était éveillé et totalement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait dû sentir l'air froid paralyser ses poumons, ses muscles s'engourdir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie nulle autre solution que de fermer les yeux en attendant que la douleur cesse.

Le froid a des significations entièrement différentes pour eux deux. C'est une bénédiction pour Bucky, qui craint la chaleur depuis qu'on lui a injecté son sérum en fusion à chaque seconde, depuis que les scientifiques l'ont marqué au fer brûlant. Mais il sait bien que, de la même manière que le feu est sa torture, la glace est celle de Steve.

« Bien sûr, grommelle Steve. Pardon. »

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de ce que tu ressens_ , pense Bucky sans oser le dire. A la place, il enlace Steve de son bras de chair et le prend contre lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, son corps restera chaud, un véritable radiateur, et c'est cette chaleur qu'il espère transférer à Steve en le serrant de la sorte. Une fois sa cigarette terminée et jetée par la fenêtre, quelques secondes après, il hésite puis son bras métallique rejoint l'autre dans le dos du grand blond qui, en dépit de sa carrure, paraît aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant en cet instant.

Presque trop tôt, Steve se décolle de lui et ferme la fenêtre, se retournant le temps de redonner une expression joviale à son visage avant de lâcher :

« Tu m'as pris ma cigarette.

\- Il ne restait que la fin, je t'ai connu plus généreux. »

Steve sourit, pose un baiser sur la joue de Bucky.

« Est-ce que tu as un rasoir ? lance alors ce dernier.

\- Je pense que ma barbe répond à cette question, grimace Steve. Tu peux me montrer tes couteaux ? »

Bucky ne s'étonne qu'à moitié que Steve ait demandé ça comme si c'était anodin – parce que ça l'est, pour eux. Aussi sûr que Steve garde un pistolet sous son coussin à Washington, Bucky ne va nulle part sans son arsenal, et si son fusil était trop encombrant et pas assez discret pour leur voyage, ses deux couteaux favoris et un petit pistolet sont les premiers objets qu'il a mis dans son sac. A la manière de Steve, il garde le pistolet sous son oreiller.

Il extirpe sans mal le premier couteau, caché dans l'interstice entre le matelas et le sommier de son lit, et tire d'un coup sec l'autre, scotché sous le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Les cachettes sont basiques, pas même dignes de porter ce nom leur seul but est de lui permettre d'avoir ses armes à portée de main sans pour autant les avoir sous le nez à longueur de journée. Il est assez agréable de pouvoir oublier qu'il est un assassin traînant avec lui un tel arsenal – il pourrait presque s'y faire.

Steve en prend un dans chaque main, observe les armes avec attention, puis pose le plus petit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de passer l'index de sa main ainsi libérée sur le fil de l'autre lame. Puis il fait signe à Bucky de le suivre dans la salle de bain. Il a toujours le couteau en main, et quand le regard de Bucky fait l'aller-retour entre l'arme et le miroir, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Rassure-moi, tu sais que je ne me ferais pas confiance pour approcher ce couteau de mon visage ?

\- Oui, répond Steve avec déférence. Mais tu me fais confiance pour m'en charger. »

Il acquiesce sans hésiter. Il ferait confiance à Steve pour le guider s'il perdait tous ses sens, il lui confierait sa vie et courrait sous des tirs ennemis sans se retourner pour peu que Steve lui aie dit qu'il le couvrait quelque part, il a fait confiance à Steve pour toujours lui revenir et pour le ramener à la raison. Il a parié sur le bon cheval, et ce depuis leur rencontre dans la cour d'école, quand l'autre n'était qu'un gamin asthmatique, rachitique sur lequel les regards glissaient sans jamais s'arrêter.

En s'enduisant copieusement les joues de savon, Bucky ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le couteau ne sera pas de trop pour venir à bout de la barbe qu'il laisse pousser depuis des semaines. Steve, qui tournait en rond pendant ce temps dans l'étroite salle de bain pour déterminer l'angle le plus lumineux, fait finalement asseoir Bucky sur un petit tabouret et s'agenouille entre ses jambes. Bucky se penche en avant et laisse faire.

Là où le premier contact de la lame froide en aurait figé plus d'un, il ne ressent encore une fois qu'une confiance profonde et inébranlable. Les mains de Steve sont stables, fermes. Le fil du poignard glisse sur sa peau dans un mouvement indolore. Et Bucky reste entièrement calme, même quand la lame acérée fait son œuvre en haut de son cou, le long de sa carotide. Sa respiration ne s'accélère que quand ce sont les doigts de Steve qui prennent le relais, apaisant le feu du rasoir improvisé après chaque coup de couteau.

Un pouce s'attarde une dernière fois sur la ligne de sa mâchoire acérée comme le poignard, puis Steve se relève et s'écarte. Bucky ne se regarde qu'un instant dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il ne ressemble plus à un ours.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demande gentiment Steve.

\- Humain, répond-il, et il se tourne vers le blond. Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? »

Le sourire de Steve, et son regard – un bleu si profond et apaisant que Bucky aimerait s'y plonger – répondent silencieusement à la question. Un pas, et la bouche de Steve est chastement sur la sienne. Bucky répond plus violemment, agrippant les cheveux du blond et entrouvrant les lèvres. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait – tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'une de ses mains s'accroche au bas du t-shirt de Steve, et que l'instant d'après ce dernier est torse nu, plaqué entre Bucky et le meuble de la salle de bain. Il est exigeant, affamé, avide de sentir le goût de Steve sur toute sa langue, dans tout son corps. Il en veut plus, beaucoup plus, et son amant aussi, mais il se refuse à le prendre. Pas de cette façon.

« Tout va bien ? lui demande Steve, le baiser l'ayant également laissé à bout de souffle, alors que Bucky se détache un peu de lui.

\- Oui, c'est juste que... je ne me rappelle pas de comment je faisais _ça_ avant HYDRA, mais j'ai des souvenirs confus de pendant, et... enfin, je n'ai jamais fait ça pour le plaisir là-bas. C'était au mieux pour juste me soulager, au pire pour les soulager eux et... j'ai envie de toi Steve, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de faire ça comme une bête, sans y prendre de plaisir. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- C'était juste un baiser, souffle Steve – ses yeux irradient la douceur, encore une fois, et calment instantanément les nerfs de Bucky. On n'est pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit. Même si on était déjà nus dans un lit, je ne te forcerais pas à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Mais _tu_ en as envie.

\- Oui, répond Steve d'un ton sans équivoque, et Bucky est malgré tout rassuré qu'il n'essaie pas de lui cacher la vérité. Mais ça ne vaut rien si je suis le seul. Et ce n'est rien dont je ne puisse me charger moi-même. »

Bucky acquiesce. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres sont à nouveau sur celles de Steve, tout aussi passionnément mais plus lentement, tentant de canaliser sa propre force. Mais Steve lui prend les mains quand ces dernières s'aventurent au niveau de sa ceinture. Bucky ne le laisse même pas parler.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre de plaisir, pas que je ne pouvais pas t'en donner. »

Les yeux limpides de Steve sont emplis de doute, et Bucky répond à ses questions silencieuses en lui offrant un autre baiser. Oui, il est sûr. Non, il n'y a rien qu'il voudrait davantage faire à cet instant. Il veut toucher Steve, connaître son corps mieux que le sien, avoir à jamais le nom de Steve sur les lèvres même si qui que ce soit lui fouille encore le cerveau et lui fait oublier le sien. Ses mains enfin libres, il défait la ceinture de Steve et glisse ses doigts de chair contre l'érection qui déforme son boxer. Steve penche la tête en arrière, sa respiration est forte, et quand Bucky le caresse plus franchement, il parvient à lâcher :

« La douche. »

Bucky acquiesce et recule d'un pas pour se déshabiller. Les yeux bleus de Steve sont sur lui, intenses, détaillant chaque fragment de peau révélée et le relief de chaque muscle au-dessous, chaque cicatrice au-dessus. Steve ne le regarde pas comme une des œuvres de Frankenstein, coupé en morceaux et recousu à la va-vite en un monstre encore à moitié mort, mais comme un tableau précieux, sans se soucier du temps qui en a endommagé le support et terni les couleurs.

Bucky a appris à accepter son corps, faute de l'aimer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Steve, lui, fasse les deux en un instant, emboîtant sans sourciller ce qu'il connaissait et aimait quand ils avaient vingt ans à ce que ses pupilles affamées découvrent maintenant, comme s'il était fait pour tomber amoureux de Bucky encore et encore, à chaque seconde. C'est ce regard, hurlant en silence des vérités trop puissantes pour que des mots leur rendent justice, qui fait office de déclic dans sa tête. Il ne mérite pas cet homme, et ne le mériterait certainement pas même après une centaine de vies passées à se racheter. Mais Steve le désire, lui, sans se soucier ni du sang qui souille ses mains, ni des meurtres qui troublent son sommeil, et qui Bucky est-il pour le juger ? S'il y a une seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est que Steve mérite le monde entier et plus encore. Et dans l'immensité d'un monde, parmi tout ce qu'il aurait pu choisir, c'est Bucky qu'il veut.

C'est ce que ce dernier réalise enfin – il n'a jamais été question de ce que lui mérite, mais de _Steve_.

« Tu me fixes, Rogers, lâche-t-il d'un ton enjoué, dissimulant le trouble causé par l'intimité du moment et les révélations qui viennent de s'offrir à lui.

\- Je serais fou de ne pas le faire », répond l'autre calmement.

Bucky lui sourit. Timidement. Steve lui prend la main. La cabine de douche est un peu étroite pour leurs corps massifs, mais la promiscuité n'est pas pour les déranger. Steve allume l'eau, et Bucky ne peut plus attendre. Il l'embrasse, avec désespoir faute de pouvoir y mettre un désir que son corps a oublié. Mais le désespoir, il en a à revendre, et il est désespéré d'être plus proche de Steve, contre lui ; le besoin est urgent, ancré dans ses muscles, instinctif. C'est ce qui guide sa main autour de l'érection du grand blond. Il murmure à Steve de lui montrer comment faire ; Steve pose ses doigts sur ceux de Bucky et fait coulisser leurs deux mains sur sa longueur, lentement. Puis il accélère un peu et Bucky prend le rythme. Steve le lâche, laisse sa tête tomber en arrière contre les carreaux de la douche, bouche entrouverte, pantelant. Sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement, ses abdominaux se contractent sous l'afflux du plaisir et Bucky se demande s'il a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Il hait son propre système traître, traumatisé, qui l'empêche d'aller plus loin alors qu'il donnerait tout pour pleinement désirer Steve, pour le mener jusqu'au lit et lui faire l'amour dignement, s'imbriquer en lui et n'entendre que le claquement de leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles soient luisants de sueur et que leurs poumons crient grâce.

Il se sent terriblement coupable de n'avoir rien de plus à offrir, mais il oublie tout quand Steve cherche sa main métallique pour la serrer entre ses doigts, comme si elle était partie intégrante de Bucky. Ils s'embrassent fiévreusement, et quand Steve explose dans sa main en murmurant son prénom, Bucky a pour la première fois l'impression de pouvoir être autre chose que ce qu'on a fait de lui. De pouvoir être meilleur, et de pouvoir toucher sans faire de mal, sans briser – de pouvoir faire le plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Steve étouffe les gémissements contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle. Ceci fait, même pantelant, il attrape d'une main le crâne de Bucky et pose un dur baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel le brun répond fièrement. Même en se reculant un peu, Steve garde leurs fronts accolés. Il accueille la tête de Bucky contre le creux de son épaule, sans poser de question ni exiger de réponse. Bucky respire l'odeur de son corps chaud ruisselant d'eau, et il pleure, nu comme un ver, pathétique, et pas à un seul moment Steve ne le lâche. Tout se mélange dans ses larmes, l'amour qui bouillonne dans ses veines, l'émotion d'avoir pu offrir ce moment à Steve et la honte de n'avoir pu lui en offrir plus.

« Je me demande ce que ça fait, souffle-t-il, une fois qu'il fait confiance à sa voix pour ne pas lamentablement se briser.

\- De quoi, Buck ? »

 _D'être un corps à part entière et pas un amas de membres étrangers. De savoir d'où l'on vient et où on va. D'avoir le droit de désirer quelque chose, quelqu'un, sans se sentir coupable. De jouir. D'être heureux._

« D'être entièrement humain, résume-t-il simplement.

\- Ca commence comme ça », répond Steve.

Il prend doucement les joues de Bucky entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement, comme s'il était important, précieux. Puis il laisse une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à la fin du voyage, s'échouant en un son infiniment doux dans les tympans de Bucky :

« Je t'aime. »

Il se rappelle des mots de Natasha. _Qu'est-ce qui fait d'un homme un homme, à part la conscience de lui-même_?

L'amour, bien sûr. L'amour.

* * *

Ils passent la nuit à parler et à s'embrasser jusqu'à en finir à bout de souffle dans le lit de Steve. Tous deux réalisent qu'avoir eu l'autre pendant quelques mois est loin d'être assez. Le temps leur manque ; ils n'en ont jamais eu assez. Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à en obtenir plus.

« J'aimerais que tu tentes de me faire rester.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de faire ça. Je suis épuisé de te voir t'éloigner, c'est arrivé trop de fois. Je n'en peux plus. Surtout que je ne m'opposerais pas à ta volonté. Pas maintenant.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai demandé. J'aimerais que tu sois égoïste, pour une fois. Que tu te battes pour ce que _toi_ , tu veux.

\- Je _suis_ égoïste. Tout ce que j'ai fait, j'aimerais dire que je l'ai fait seulement pour te sauver... mais non. C'est parce que j'étais égoïste. Parce que tu étais tout ce que je voulais et que je n'ai jamais pu laisser quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'ai rejoint l'armée pour toi, je me suis opposé à l'autorité pour toi, j'ai pris des vies pour toi. Pas parce que tu avais nécessairement besoin que je le fasse ; mais parce que moi, j'en avais besoin pour être sûr qu'aucun obstacle ne se tenait entre toi et moi. Peut-être que les gens aiment penser que je leur suis totalement dévoué, que je ne vis que pour eux et pas pour moi-même. Grand bien leur fasse. Mais je suis égoïste, et je ne l'ai jamais autant été que quand tu étais dans la balance.

\- Alors peut-être que je veux juste que tu me retiennes. »

Steve soupire, referme ses bras autour de Bucky. Il est désespéré, et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir en paix, maintenant qu'il peut enfin tenir ce corps tant adoré contre le sien. Le seul fait d'entendre Bucky respirer est une bénédiction, un miracle. Personne ne lui a jamais dit que le bonheur, c'est seulement d'avoir l'être aimé dans ses bras. Et si on le lui avait dit, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru. C'est une de ces rares choses qui ne s'apprennent pas, mais qui se ressentent. Dans le corps, dans la chair, jusqu'aux os.

« Je veux que tu restes, admet Steve dans un murmure douloureux. Je sais que tu ne peux pas, mais c'est tout ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser aller, l'avertit Bucky avec un mi-sourire – qui n'empêche pas ses larmes de couler. N'oublie pas que je t'ai confié mon chat.

\- _Ton_ chat ? Celui de Sam, tu veux dire. Il ne va jamais me le rendre.

\- Il a râlé, pourtant.

\- C'est son sport national, ça. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit habitué à la compagnie.

\- Je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer. C'est bien, d'avoir de la compagnie. Steve... »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire, peut-être enfin cracher ces regrets qui lui brûlent la gorge, mais Steve ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Bucky sent rapidement le bout de son pouce lui caresser les lèvres, et il comprend sans un mot de plus qu'il doit se taire ; il le fait. Il se tait et se contente de prendre la main de Steve pour déposer un baiser sur les jointures de ses doigts.

« Pas la peine de t'excuser, souffle Steve. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. J'ai des décennies de non-dits sur le bout de la langue et pas beaucoup de temps. Laisse-moi te dire au revoir comme il se doit, cette fois. Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas, mais quand on était gamins, tu me disais toujours de mieux choisir mes batailles. Parce que tu en avais marre de devoir me ramasser au bout d'une impasse quand je me faisais botter les fesses. Et moi, j'étais juste trop têtu pour me concentrer sur un seul combat. Je suis plus vieux, maintenant, et peut-être un peu plus sage. J'ai appris. J'ai compris que certaines batailles ne valent tout simplement pas le coup. Certaines ne peuvent pas être gagnées – celle contre le temps, par exemple, et encore, peut-être qu'on en est les exceptions. Mais toi ? Si j'avais à choisir une seule bataille, je combattrais pour toi jusqu'au dernier de mes jours. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Te retrouver, ça a été la guerre la plus longue que j'ai jamais connue, et laisse-moi te dire que chaque blessure, et chaque balle qui m'a traversé la peau en valait le coup. C'est _ma_ guerre, et je choisirai de la combattre chaque jour.

\- Alors tu n'arrêteras pas de me chercher ?

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté.

\- Je sais. Et je serai là. Où que ce soit. Je t'ai peut-être un peu menti en disant que je ne pouvais pas me suicider parce que mon corps m'en empêche. C'était vrai avant, mais... la vérité... »

Il s'arrête pour prendre sa respiration, et sans le pousser, Steve se contente de caresser du bout des doigts son poignet droit, où de longues cicatrices couturent ses veines. Cette dernière barrière est tombée entre eux ; Steve connaît son corps, toutes les cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront pas et dont un certain nombre n'est dû à personne d'autre que Bucky lui-même. Steve sait tout de son combat, de ses démons qui ne mourront jamais, il a tout vu du trou obscur qu'est l'esprit de Bucky et pourtant, il est prêt à se jeter dedans. Sans hésitation. Sans certitude d'en ressortir un jour.

Ou plutôt, avec la certitude de ne jamais en sortir – et peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Steve a choisi de s'y jeter sans un regard en arrière.

« La vérité, reprend Bucky, et il ne s'aperçoit qu'il pleure à nouveau qu'en sentant le goût salé d'une larme sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, la vérité c'est que tant que tu es vivant et en train de faire toutes ces choses stupides et inconscientes, aucune tombe ne pourrait m'empêcher de venir sauver ta peau.

\- Je ne fais _jamais_ de choses stupides et inconscientes.

\- A part provoquer des idiots qui font deux fois ta taille, te jeter sur ce que tu crois être une grenade...

\- J'étais jeune.

\- ...te crasher dans une banquise, sauter sans parachute...

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu rencontres Sam et Natasha.

\- ...et, en parlant de ça, te mettre _Natasha Romanoff_ à dos.

\- Elle ne fait pas deux fois ma taille, et elle l'avait cherché.

\- Elle a au moins deux fois ta cervelle, et à t'entendre ils l'avaient _tous_ cherché. Vraiment, Rogers, je me demande si tu manques à ce point d'instinct de survie ou si tu es juste le plus grand crétin que cette terre ait porté.

\- D'habitude, les gens parlent de mon manque d'instinct de survie comme d'un acte héroïque.

\- Parce que le monde aurait déjà explosé dix fois sans toi, je sais.

\- Juste trois ou quatre fois.

\- Qui compte ? »

Steve rit, et Bucky se contente d'écouter le son, laissant seulement un début de sourire percer sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as sauvé aussi, ajoute-t-il une fois qu'il n'entend plus Steve rire.

\- Bien sûr. A quoi bon sauver le monde si tu n'es pas dedans ?

\- Je suis un des crétins qui ont failli le faire exploser.

\- Alors tu reconnais que tu es un crétin.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Enfoiré. »

Il frappe gentiment l'épaule de Steve en réponse, et ce dernier attrape son poing pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Puis il serre, presque assez fort pour meurtrir la chair de Bucky, définitivement assez fort pour sentir son coeur battre sous sa paume.

Il n'attend rien de plus, mais Bucky le dit quand même.

« Je t'aime. »


	8. Flaws

**8 - FLAWS **

**[épilogue]**

 _You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_

 _And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_

 _Dig them up ; let's finish what we started_

 _Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched._

Après un quart d'heure de marche entre les rangées de tombes blanches qui semblent interminables, Bucky trouve enfin celle qu'il recherchait.

La dernière étape avant de partir.

Il se souvient de lui-même, entouré des bras de sa mère, ses poings serrés pour retenir les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Essayant déjà de paraître dur et rigide comme un roc – les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était son anniversaire, et quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas sorti ? avait-il demandé. Il ne sort jamais de sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

\- Ton papa est occupé, mon coeur. Avec la guerre... »

Il avait accepté cette explication des années durant, une excuse pour tenter de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il ne voyait presque jamais son propre père alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Normalement, il se contentait d'acquiescer comme si cette explication était parfaitement satisfaisante pour un enfant de sept ans. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait fait que l'enrager. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il existe des guerres que l'on peut mener seul, livré à soi-même dans sa chambre. Il savait juste que c'était comme s'il n'avait pas de père. Et que c'était injuste.

« Mais la guerre est finie », avait-il protesté avec dédain.

Sa mère avait secoué la tête lentement, caressant ses cheveux avec une infinie tendresse. Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse quand elle avait répondu :

« Oh, mon pauvre enfant. C'est ce que tout le monde nous répète. La guerre est finie ; nous avons gagné la guerre. Si seulement c'était si facile. »

Il n'avait rien compris, alors. Ni les mots de sa mère, ni la raison pour laquelle elle avait essayé une larme quand elle avait pensé qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Mais il sait, maintenant. Face à la tombe de son père et à mille autres, face aux cadavres sur lesquels cette soit-disant victoire a été bâtie, non pas dans la gloire mais dans le sang et les larmes. Il a été à la guerre, et il a compris que gagner, pour les survivants, ça n'a pas la couleur brillante de l'or dont beaucoup ont été médaillés, mais le goût amer de la boue dans laquelle tant ont péri. Un goût que rien ne saurait laver.

Et il sait que se battre contre ses propres démons est parfois pire qu'affronter un autre homme – parce qu'on ne gagne pas. C'est comme se tuer. Impossible d'en sortir indemne.

Sur le sommet de la tombe, il pose la plaque militaire revenant de droit à son père. Il laisse sa main jointe à la pierre pendant quelques secondes. Ne serait-ce que pour la froideur qui glace ses os dès qu'il essaie de se souvenir de son géniteur, il sait qu'il ne le pardonnera jamais. Il est, au fond, toujours un gamin plein de rancoeur, en colère. Peut-être le sera-t-il pour le restant de ses jours. Mais au moins, certaines de ses questions ont trouvé leurs réponses.

« Je te comprends, lâche-t-il à mi-voix. J'ai fait la guerre. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, il tourne les talons.


End file.
